Shouldn't Be
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Troy picks up his little sister Jazmin from school every day, Jazmin's best friend is Gabriella Montez, when Troy gets a job in her school to be closer to his sister he develops feeling for Gabriella that should not happen. TxG!
1. Trailer

Shouldn't Be

NEW STORY! YAY! And I may have two co-writers also just waiting for my best friend to get back to me on that :D

So it's me ;) (zanessastories1225788)

-mel.x

And lovestoread15 (I think that Is Kelly she may of changed)

Kelly did write a story on our joint account called Little Ella on Zanessaloversforlyf but that is discontinued anyway I am waiting for her to get back to me on this so hurry up lil sis I love you.

Fun Note about this thing: I started writing this as I got the idea while out college had a fire drill because some boy studying Dental sprayed deodorant setting off the fire alarm

Summary

Troy picks up his little sister Jazmin from school every day, Jazmin's best friend is Gabriella Montez, when Troy gets a job in her school to be closer to his sister he develops feeling for Gabriella that should not happen. TxG!

Troy – 23 Years old, looks after his sister, parents died after his sisters 6th birthday, lived with Auntie till he was 18 his birthday is 18th October

Jazmin – 17 Years old, adores her brother, best friends with Gabriella, starting her junior year next week, lived with her Auntie until Troy was 18, her birthday is 22nd December

Gabriella – 16 Years old, only child, best friends with Jazmin Bolton, has a SILENT crush on Jazmin's brother, starting junior year next week, Birthday 14th August

Silent means only her and Jazmin know

Can they battle these feelings till Gabriella turns 18 or will Troy's long for female contact get the better of them

Well this was a zanessastories1225788 production lol

Hopefully by a week on Sunday I should have chapter 1 up it will be me, then Shennel then Kelly (if she agrees)

But this story being co-written may be long chapters but you'll be waiting LONG updates, as I have college, shennel has school and her own stories, and Kelly is up to her eyes in homework so yeah.

Anyways review lovely reviews especially my co-writers.


	2. Gabriella's Birthday

**Shouldn't Be Chapter 1**

Hey it's Charli, 1 of the 3 authors for this story initially my idea and will be posted on my page before any one else's so we have Shennel(-mel.x)[I think I may not show cause of the x . before hand anyways] and Kelly-Marie(lovestoread15) but I hope I get the most reviews via this one as it is originally my story :D

So I hope you will like this and that though there are 3 authors that won't bother you too much.

Gabriella walked into the Bolton household that afternoon hoping to find Jazmin for her sleepover tonight, Gabriella Montez 5ft 3, 16 Years old but tomorrow she is 17 and having her best friend Jazmin Bolton for a sleepover.

"Jazmin Avia Bolton" Troy screamed as he came down the stairs covered in a white powder

"Woah Troy" Gabriella said as he skidded past her

"Talcum powder, Jazmin's idea of a prank" Troy said rushing into the back yard to shake it off

"Gabi!" Jazmin exclaimed

"Jaz, what a great prank" Gabriella said smiling

"I know, girl your finally going to be 17" Jazmin said grasping her things for the night

"TROY, I'M OFF TO GABI'S I HAVE MY CELL" Jazmin shouted

"Okay Jazzy" Troy said using her nickname

"I have my dad's car today my Audi is getting fixed, my mom and dad are away though" Gabriella said sadly

"I like your S4 Brie" Jazmin said sadly too

"Me too Jazmin" Gabriella said putting the things into the truck of the Toyota.

Troy smiled through the window as he got that odd feeling again, the feeling of a need for females touch he needs female love, one person could give him that her name was Gabriella Montez.

Troy's thought

_Stop it troy she is 17 your 23 It's illegal she is 18 a year and a day that almost 6 years between you get yourself a girlfriend not a teenager_

"She is my girlfriend" Troy shouted out to no-one in particular

Gabriella's thought

_Troy is so damn hot I mean Freakin' Hot. Especially covered with the talcum powder. I don't care if he is 23 he is my boyfriend, I wish I was turning 18 not 17_

Gabriella was brought out of her thought by Jazmin

"Come on Gabi Go" Jazmin Exclaimed

"Okay Jaz calm down" Gabriella said getting into the driver's seat

*At Gabriella's House*

"What was up with you before?" Jazmin asked Gabriella as she sat down at the table

"I just zoned out, it was crazy" Gabriella replied passing a can of coke down the table

"Okay" Jazmin replied not convinced

*Later that night*

"I think Troy slipped a card in here" Jazmin said pulling out two cards

"Typical Troy" Gabriella's said noticing his scraly handwriting

"Open in Gabs" Jazmin said thrusting it into her hands

Gabriella opened the card and discreetly removed the extra card that was in it

To Gabriella  
Happy 17th Birthday  
from Troy x 

"Cute" Jazmin said noticing the kiss

"Very" Gabriella replied sarcastically

*When Jazmin was asleep*

Dear Brie x  
Sorry for the lame card only one I could fine with 17 on it.  
Anyway, love you loads brie hope you enjoy your birthday  
Lots of love your Troy xxx

"What are you reading?" Jazmin asked startling Gabriella

"Oh a magazine" Gabriella said holding up the July issue of J-14

"Okay oh look its 00:02am Happy 17th Birthday Gabriella" Jazmin said hugging Gabriella

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Gabriella said as she got up phone in hand

*00:05am*

Gabriella had just put her phone on silent as she awaited the call, he phone vibrated against her skin as Troy x flashed on screen.

"Hello" Gabriella answered

"Happy 17th Birthday" Troy said sounding happy

"Thanks, only a year now yeah?" Gabriella stated

"A year too long, I want to claim you as my girlfriend not my sisters best friend" Troy said sadly

"I love you Troy a year won't change that" Gabriella wishing the same

"I love you too Gabriella, go to your spare room and go on the balcony" Troy said as Gabriella unlocked the bathroom

"Oh my Troy" Gabriella said running into his embrace

"Hey Brie" Troy said kissing her hair

"It's great to see you but Jazmin is in my room" Gabriella said releasing the hug and looking at him guilty

"Open your present first" Troy said handing it to her

Gabriella opened it and gasped

"It's beautiful Troy, this must of cost you loads" Gabriella said lifting out the charm bracelet with 2 charms on it, one a heart and one was a T.

"It cost me loads but Brie your worth all the money in the world" Troy said

"I can't accept this Troy" Gabriella said passing it back to him

"Take it beautiful" Troy said refusing to take it back"

"Okay, help me" Gabriella said holding out her wrist

Troy did the bracelet up before giving Gabriella one last kiss and leaving the balcont down the wall climbing plant (it's different)

Gabriella walked into her room to a FURIOUS Jazmin

"God your awake" Gabriella said startled

"Who were you talking too?" Jazmin asked

"Oh my cousins, she called to wish my Happy Birthday" Gabriella lied

"She? Is called TROY?" Jazmin shouted

Gabriella Cringed

"Why was he here?" Jazmin asked

"He came to check in on your he had an odd feeling" Gabriella lied again

"It's nice he care where is he?" Jazmin asked

"I assured him you were fine and he left" Gabriella said turning off the light, lay down to send a text to Troy, it said

Jaz heard us, we need better meeting places I luv you xoxo Gabi

She got a reply almost instantly

Babe there is a rooftop garden in school, off limits to everyone who knows about it, I only know about it so whenever we need time we can go up there, it' secluded yeah? Lots of love Troy xoxox

Gabriella smiled and text back Yeah and Night and fell asleep almost instantly

Next Morning 6AM

"Ouch, fuckin' hell, ow" Gabriella whispedly cursed

She successfully made it out of the dimly lit bedroom without waking Jazmin up

Gabriella was trying to get down to the park by 6:05am to have 10 minutes with Troy which he sent her a text a 5:50am waking her up

6:04AM

Gabriella arrived at the Park and walked over to the bench where Troy was sat with a single rose

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed

"Hey Gorgeous" Troy said reaching out to hug her which she accepted

"Hey" Gabriella replied slipped her arms around his waist

"For you" Troy said handing it to her

"Aw Thank You Troy" Gabriella said smiling at the gesture

"No Problem" Troy said kissing her needidly which Gabriella returned

They carried on until 6:15am when the sun fully rose from behind the mountains to the east of Albuquerque

"I've got to go Troy, Jazmin will be home just after 12pm and I'll see you tomorrow in school umm Bye" Gabriella said before kissing him one last time and running off with the rose close to her chest

*At Gabriella's 7AM*

Gabriella got home at about 6:20am and just watched some Sunday morning T.V and she places the Rose in her En-Suite which Jazmin has never used.

"Hey Gabi what time did you get up?" Jazmin asked

"Not long ago about 10 minutes ago" Gabriella lied

"Oh early riser for once" Jazmin smiled going to get washed

Jazmin came back freshly dressed and washed and sat down next to Gabriella

"Gabi were going to be juniors" Jazmin smiled

"I know it's surreal yeah?" Gabriella replied

"Yeah, but we can get some sexy juniors" Jazmin said as Gabriella's eyes widened

She knew Troy would freak is she got a boyfriend but she couldn't exactly say no to every boy that asked her out, people would assume she was Lesbian or something along those lines.

"Mail's Here" Jazmin shouted as she saw the little red flag sing up, down the driveway (reminds me of a real sad joke I'll add it at the end)

Gabriella got the mail, 6 Cards and two addressed to her mom and dad, she got a card of her Auntie Sam, Uncle Carl and Cousin Josie who was only three from her dad's side, from her mom's she had a card from her Auntie Mish, Uncle Dan, and two cousins Aiden and Lucy, Auntie Mish and uncle Dan's two children, out of the 6 cards she got $320

*school* I skipped because I really wanted to do school and it was getting boring

"We are finally juniors" Jazmin exclaimed looking at who she had for homeroom

"I Haveeee, YOR BROTHER" Gabriella exclaimed happily seeing TBO meaning Troy Bolton

"I have Ugh Danmore" Jazmin sighed seeing JDA meaning Julie Danmore

"I have AP Chemistry, AP Spanish and AP Physical Studies with you Jaz" Gabriella said before heading towards her homeroom with Troy. INTERESTING

"Hello Miss Montez" Troy said as she entered the empty homeroom

Gabriella closed the door and pulled the shutter down, locking the door until 8:50am which was in 10 minutes.

"Mr Bolton, you get a homeroom already?" Gabriella asked

"Obviously, You and 26 others" Troy said before crossing the room and kissing her passionately, Gabriella moaned into the kiss and moaned as Troy rubbed her breasts through her White Cashmere Jumper

"Troy! Stop its 8:50am if we want to keep this a secret let's not make it awkward" Gabriella said opening the door, thankfully no students walked in

"What else do you also teach?" Gabriella asked

"AP Physical Studies and English" Troy replied

"Gabriella looked down at her schedule

AP Physical Studies GYM TBO  
English E3 TBO

Gabriella smiled happy to have 3 things with her SILENT Boyfriend

How was it? Next will be Shennel :)

This was written on paper beforehand and it isn't a long it is 5 pages, 1,635 words on paper it was 7 and a half a4 lined pages so yeah

Love Charli.

The sad joke was from the Suite life of Zack & Cody it was

Why do you drive on the parkway and you park on the driveway? haha


	3. A Typical School Day

**So here is Shennel's Chapter  
Oh and yes, she did change my penname to; MelodyZanessaLover.0 just telling you guys so you guys don't get confused or anything. But anyways, wasn't Zanessastories1225788's chapter brilliant? I think so. Keep the reviews coming, please and thankyou :) **

Chapter 2

Gabriella sat in homeroom bored out of her wits; tapping her pencil against the wooden desk she hummed a silent beat in her throat. Wasn't being a Junior supposed to be exciting? Really, right now it was anything but that. The only exciting thing was watching Troy's butt when he turned around to write on the board, but that alone was angering because all the girls would stare too. Sometimes she just wanted to shout, 'stop looking at my boyfriends' ass.' But she couldn't…so she kept quiet.

She was sitting at the front of the class, so she could get a better view of him, but seeing how he was a teacher he had to speak to her like she was just a student. So right now she regretted sitting at the front…she wanted to move to the back. But she couldn't…so she just kept quiet.

"Gabriella!" She heard her name being called.

Gabriella shook her head and lost her train of thought.

She looked up to face her best friend, when did homeroom end? She didn't remember hearing the bell signalling second period.

"Wha, huh, what?" She said confused.

"I was asking," Jazmin carried on talking stretching out the word 'asking'.

Gabriella zoned out of her best friends voice again and looked around the hall, the boyfriend and girlfriends leaned up against the locker showing their PDA, sometimes Gabriella wished she had that, a boyfriend that would hug her and was allowed to kiss her in public, but she couldn't have that because she had Troy, and she loved Troy she wouldn't change him for the world…so she just kept quiet.

"So how was he?" Jazmin finished.

"How was who in what?" Gabriella asked now focusing on her best friend.

"Troy! Was he rude to you?" Jazmin shouted aggravated.

Gabriella smiled at the mention of her boyfriends' name, "No. Honestly I don't even remember homeroom."

Jazmin gave her a look, "It was just like 3 minutes ago."

Gabriella shrugged, "I zoned out a lot."

Jazmin nodded, "Anyways what do you have next?"

Gabriella looked down, "AP Chemistry, with Mr. Mason."

Jazmin smiled, "We have that class together!"

Gabriella smiled, "Let's go then!"

The girls went to their second period class.

And that class wasn't any better all they were talking about was Analytical strands like Electrochemistry and what not, it was boring. Like who really cares about Chemical reactions that take place at the interface of an electron conductor and an ionic conductor, that stuff is like totally useless!

"My God, I think second period is going to be the worst period for me this semester!" Jazmin said dramatically.

Gabriella leaned against her locker and nodded, "Me too."

"What do you have next?" Jazmin asked.

Gabriella smiled, "Gym with Troy."

Jazmin looked at Gabriella, "Why do you always have Troy I have gym last period and that's Science with Mrs. Calson."

Gabriella shrugged, "Well I got to go now, talk to you after class?"

Jazmin nodded, "Bye."

Gabriella ran off to the gym, she arrived earlier than the rest of the students.

"Ah, Ms. Montez always is arriving early to her classes now a day?" Troy teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Troy walked up to Gabriella making sure no one was around, "What's wrong Brie?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Second period sucks. Chemistry with Mr. Mason."

Troy looked at her sympathetically, "I heard of Mason. He's a boring character."

Gabriella nodded, "Very."

Troy smiled, "But you have me now, so it's all good."

Gabriella smiled, "You're boring too!"

Troy frowned, "That hurt Brie."

Gabriella's smiled widened, "I'm joking Troy chill."

Troy smiled, "I know."

He looked around quickly and gave her a sweet kiss which she happily returned.

Pulling back a couple seconds later Gabriella announced, "I have to get changed into my gym clothes I don't want to be late for the lesson now do I?"

Troy shook his head, "Nope. Or else that's your marks deducted."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, of course having a gym teacher boyfriend wouldn't brings her grades up, what was she thinking? She would just have to try hard this semester she didn't want to fail…although she was very pathetic in gym.

"Whatever," She said and ran into the changing rooms.

When Gabriella finished getting dressed that's when all the girls poured into the change rooms talking about 'The new hot Gym Teacher'. This got Gabriella angry as would get any other girl angry if any girl was talking about their boyfriend in such a way. But Gabriella said nothing, she just kept quiet.

Exiting the room with the rest of the girls she pulled her hair up in a loose bun, she didn't understand why these gym shirts had to be so tight. Or why these shorts had to be so short, well for the girls at least the guys shorts were below the knee for the girls it was mid thigh, Gabriella sighed and tied the shoelaces on her white tennis shoes, she felt a hand smack her ass when she bent down. Expecting it to be Troy she was going to get up and say something witty but she remembered people were in here he wouldn't do that, she cautiously got up.

"Hey cutie."

Gabriella looked up into the face of a Green eyed boy who had shaggy blonde hair that dropped in his face slightly and he was toned she wouldn't deny that. But he was no Troy.

"The name is Gabriella," Gabriella said bluntly.

"Well Gabriella, I think you are a cutie."

Gabriella blushed, "Thanks."

"So, you single?"

That's the question that made Gabriella nervous, was she single? Or wasn't she? Troy and her haven't talked about it before, they were kind of avoiding the topic. They knew they loved each other…but were they allowed to date?

"So, are you?" The guy asked.

"What's your name?" Gabriella smartly switched topic.

"Alex, Alex Lawner."

Gabriella smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Alex smiled, "You too."

Gabriella was getting mixed signals was this guy a good guy or one of _those _guys that thought they were better than everyone else? He smacked her ass which made her think he was horrible, then he bluntly asked her if she was single which didn't make her think otherwise but then he seems like he has manners which changed her thoughts and made her think he was good. Which one was it? She'd have to find out.

"So are you single?" He asked once more.

She was about to answer when Troy blew his whistle, saved by the _silent_ boyfriend Gabriella thought.

"Come on, we can't be tardy," She laughed and jogged over to Troy making sure she stayed in the back and unnoticed.

But Alex dragged her up front by her hand and made her stand beside him.

Now this whole exchange didn't go unnoticed by Troy. He was watching and listening to their conversation the whole time. His skin crawling when he called her cute, his blood pumping furiously and his fist clenching when he smacked her ass which by the way is inappropriate if he might add and his heart breaking when Gabriella didn't walk away from him. But he couldn't blame her, what was she to do? Say she was dating a 23 year old get made fun of and possibly sent to a councillor with people thinking she had issues? No.

So he blew his whistle for the class to gather around him. But Alex kid just didn't accept the fact Gabriella didn't want him, so he had to grab her hand and make her stand in front of him. But when he didn't let go of her hand he stopped mid sentence and glared at the intertwined fingers, but her noticed that the class was looking at him so he shook it off and continued luckily no one realized what he was looking at. Luckily.

But he smiled when from the corner of his eye he saw Gabriella discreetly taking her hand from Alex's. That was Gabriella for you, faithful, loyal and trustworthy.

…

Turns out; Gabriella is amazingly _horrible_ in gym or maybe it's just basketball? She would tumble over her own two feet which was quiet funny and cute to watch at the same time. So he would go over to her once in a while and show her how to hold up her elbows, bend her knees, aim her arms and shoot with a little jump. But Troy made sure to spend time with the other students so it didn't look so bad, but on a good note; she was getting it but compared to the professional NBA players…Gabriella looked like a Toddler. A cute fully grown toddler.

The bell rang signalling third period to Gabriella's happiness. She had one more period with Troy so she didn't mind Gym ended so fast. She ran into the changing rooms changing back into her white cashmere jumper she took her hair out of the bun she let it fall over her shoulders cascading down her back. She was about to run out of the place she thought was hell but others called sanctuary Troy called her name.

"Gabriella!"

She turned back to Troy noticing students were still in the gym, "Yes Mr. Bolton?" She asked as if a regular student.

"May I speak to you please?"

Gabriella shot him a weird glance but nodded.

"What is it?"

Troy waited for every last student to be out of the gym walking into his office he waved her in.

She went into the office and he locked the door.

Thinking she was about to get involved into a make out session she smirked.

But her facial expression changed when he started to laugh out loud, "Oh God Brie, why didn't you tell me you sucked in Gym?"

Gabriella frowned was he making fun of her? Some boyfriend he was.

"Well sorry _sir_ but isn't it _your job_ to figure it out and _make me better_?" She said feeling offended.

Troy stopped laughing when he realized Gabriella felt offended.

"Awh Brie. I didn't mean to make you mad; I was just having some fun."

She crossed her arms across her chest and puffed.

He smiled and walked to her holding her head up by her chin he kissed her softly and mumbled, "Do you forgive me?"

She kissed him back, "Maybe I will if you just kiss me and shut up!"

He smirked and kissed her more forcefully she wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her hands in his hair was he sandwiched her body between the wall and his own he grunted shoving his tongue down her throat.

In the middle of a deep tongue battle the bell rang again. The final bell.

They were _both_ late!

To the same class, how were they going to explain this?

Jumping off of Troy she fixed herself, "Shit, shit, shit Troy!"

He looked around panicked. Luckily he was changed into his normal clothes rather his gym teaching clothes, "I'll get to class first," Gabriella said, "You come in 2 minutes after me. I got it under control just listen to me this one time please," Gabriella begged Troy hesitated but gave in he kissed her once more.

She ran out of his office down the hall to her fourth period class.

"Where's the teacher?" She heard a blonde girl ask.

"Probably forgetting about us fucking some girl in his office," She heard another guy reply.

She gulped, "Where were you? I was waiting for you at your locker you said we'd talk between class and walk here together?" Jazmin asked pointedly.

Gabriella shrugged, "I had to go to the bathroom luckily Troy isn't here yet."

Jazmin nodded suspiciously.

Just then Troy walked in looking rather tense.

"Yup, fucking some girl," The boy said to no one in particular.

"You're late!" Some student said.

Troy shot a glance to Gabriella, Gabriella sighed.

"At least he's here now do you guys really want to hear about his fuck life?" She said aloud.

The class shuddered and kept quiet he shot her an appreciative glance and class carried on.

English just might be the best subject ever. Due to the fact more guys were in the class then girls and none of the girls seemed to like Troy like the other girls did. Yup, she liked this class.

,

She spoke way too soon; English might be the worst class ever! No one really cares or wants to study and write about non-literary topics or no one cares about Grammatical and Comprehension errors or who the hell Anglo Saxon and Norse was, what kind of names were that?

She was just happy school was over and she could go straight to the Bolton's yeah, her parents were away for the month something about rekindling their flames, EW. So she was staying with Jazmin, her parents and of course Troy; she didn't complain about that of course not!

She walked out to the parking lot and waited for Jazmin to accompany her. She said she would come soon, so Gabriella thought she wouldn't have to wait much longer and she was right. Gabriella saw her friend exit the building with two guys. One tall brown haired guy with…blue eyes and…Alex? Gabriella groaned and got in the car.

"Hey Gabs!"

Gabriella nodded at Jazmin not in the mood to speak.

"These are my new friends Derek and-"

"Alex," Gabriella cut her off.

"You two met?" Jazmin asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Gym class."

Jazmin gave her a look and went back to talking, "Anyways they are coming home with us. They have nothing to do after school neither does us so we are hanging."

Gabriella banged her head against the steering wheel, "Does Troy know?"

Jazmin shrugged, "Who cares."

Gabriella shook her head then looked at Alex and the one who claimed to be Derek, "Mr. Bolton is Jazmin's brother…" She trailed.

Alex wore a terrified expression and Derek mimicked that. Jazmin glared at me.

I shrugged, "If you still feel like joining us, follow behind my car."

Gabriella started the car and Alex and Derek followed behind much to Gabriella's dismay.

She didn't feel like talking to Jazmin right now, it wasn't her fault that she brought the guys home she was trying to be a good friend and bring home two, so Gabriella was going to do wingman for Jazmin and pretend to be interested into Alex so Jazmin could have her fun. Although she knew nothing good was going to come out of it.

Parking into the drive way the exited the car and walked inside realizing Troy didn't reach yet. The four sat on the couch Jazmin and Gabriella in the middle with Derek beside Jazmin and Alex beside Gabriella, the two boys draped their arms around Jazmin and Gabriella, Gabriella cringed and Jazmin grinned.

"Loosen up Gabby," Jazmin whispered to her friend. Gabriella sighed, easy for her to say when she doesn't have a boyfriend!

The four of them watched a movie that evening and truth be told Gabriella was terrified of it so she ended up cuddling into Alex. When the door open Gabriella got a fright and jumped into Alex hiding her face in his chest the lights turned on and Troy stood their furious with the fact his little sister brought home 2 guys without his consent and the fact his girlfriend was cuddling another man in his home, especially the man that tried to get her during gym. He stormed into the kitchen.

"Shit," Jazmin whispered about to get up when Gabriella stopped her, "Let me. He'll be mad at you right now."

Jazmin nodded, "Thanks."

Gabriella smiled.

She ran into the kitchen and made sure Troy wasn't near any sharp objects.

"Troy?"

He didn't answer, "Troy."

He looked at her, "Fuck Brie, seriously?"

She looked down, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Why the hell are they here and why the hell were you cuddled into the douche bag?"

She looked down not speaking. She couldn't rat out Jazmin it wouldn't be right.

"Do you not want us to work out anymore?" He whispered.

Gabriella's head shot up at that, "It's not like that Troy it isn't at all!"

"So what _is it Gabriella_."

He spat her name out like it was venom she stepped back a little afraid she hasn't seen Troy so angry and he hasn't used her whole name…ever.

"If I told you I wouldn't be considered a good best friend anymore."

Troy shook his head, "What's more important to you? Or relationship or a best friend that you know you won't lose?"

Gabriella didn't say anything.

Troy punched the counter, "God damn it Gabriella!"

She flinched when he said her name, "I'm sorry Troy you know I love you."

He looked at her, "I love you too. That's why it kills me to see you wrapped in another guys arms," He took a deep breath, " Can you please just tell me why they are here and what you guys were doing?"

She looked down, "After school," She started.

"Jazmin, I was waiting for her at my car she brought them with her and told me that they had nothing to do and neither did we so they were coming over, I tried to get them not to by saying you were Jazmin's brother but they still got the guts to come. I even drove slow so there was a possibility you would be here before us so they couldn't try anything but we reached before you as you can tell, then they decided to put their arms around us and I wanted to push him away but I couldn't because Jazmin was nice enough to bring two guys not just one so I would be a third wheel, not that I need the guy but I had to pay her back so I played wingman or girl and I let him put his arm around me but I didn't like it I pretended he was you the whole time," She said in a breath.

Troy looked at her, "So why were you guys cuddling?"

She looked up at Troy finally meeting his eyes, "They put in a scary movie and you know how Scary movies get to me he was the closest thing to safe I had, so I ended up hiding in him. Then you came home and found us."

"Wait so why was you on top of him?"

She sighed, "When you opened the door I thought it was some crazy mad murderer you know how creative and messed up my brain is, I ended up getting so terrified I jumped him. I didn't mean it though Troy honest."

He smiled and hugged her, "Thank you for telling me Brie."

She smiled at the nickname, "Your welcome."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

She shrugged, "If I found you with another girl I'd snap too."

He laughed, "I'd never cheat on you."

She smiled, "Good."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss and pulled back, she frowned.

"Why?"

"There are other people in the room that can come in anytime."

She nodded her head understanding, "I should get back."

He nodded, "Just don't get too close to him and please don't kiss him."

She smiled, "I would never."

"Oh and if he tries to do anything to you and if that other dude does anything to Jazmin tell me please!" He begged.

She nodded, "Promise."

He smiled, "Now go get back to your movie."

She walked out but he smacked her ass before she could completely leave she smiled blew him a kiss and walked back to the couch.

"Is everything fine? You took a long time."

She nodded, "Everything is cool, and he took some convincing."

She smiled, "Thanks Gabby."

She smiled, "No problem."

She looked up at Alex, he really wasn't her Troy.

How could she ever pull off thinking he was Troy for the rest of the night?

**So how'd you guys like it? Please comment!**


	4. Alex and Derek

**Shouldn't Be Chapter 3**

**Hey this should be Kelly's but she was busy with her prom coming up which she looked beautiful in which was on Wednesday, and well she has homework just luckily for me I do all my college work in college since we have I think if you add it up about 3 hours of free time, LITERALLY and we are getting a new teacher too so we have subs who have NO idea what the fuck they are chatting on about haha so we just do the work we know how to do since I have done that I wrote this up in college yes 5 days late sorry but please enjoy.**

For the rest of the movie Gabriella sat next to Jazmin, nearest the door claiming she felt unwell and needed a quick exit, basically she didn't want Alex to try anything for 2 reasons:  
1. Troy was her boyfriend she only kissed him  
2. He had a creepy smile on his face

Gabriella frequently left the room to keep up her feeling sick, this one time Alex decided to follow her

"Gabriella are you o-Troy!" Alex exclaimed

"Mr Bolton Alexander" Troy said hiding Gabriella

"Why were you kissing my girl?" Alex asked mad

"I'm not your girl Alex" Gabriella said coming from behind Troy

"So you're seeing troy now?" Alex asked

Luckily Gabriella had a backup plan

"I have something in my eye and Mr Bolton was helping me" Gabriella prayed hoping it worked

"You could have asked me babe instead of Mr Bolton your way out of his league, but you're not even dating him anyways" Alex said which sent Gabriella mad

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked

"I complimented you" Alex shot back

"Troy is my boyfriend yano um a boy who is a friend" Gabriella covered

"Yeah like Gabriella is my _girlfriend_" Troy said them both knowing the hidden meaning

"Okay, come back when you have sorted your eye out babe" Alex said leaving the room

"That was close" Gabriella said relaxing into his embrace

"Gabi, its 11 Alex and Derek are leaving, come say bye" Jazmin said dragging her

"Goodbye Alex, Derek" Gabriella said before Alex brought her into a heated kiss which she tried to fight him off from and at a chance shouted 'Troy Help' and Alex was tackled to the floor

"Leave Alexander and never come back" Troy said as Alex ran he picked up a shaking Gabriella taking her upstairs into the spare room

*With Jazmin*

"Bye Baby" Derek said kissing Jazmin on the cheek

"See you in school" Jazmin said waving cutely before going to watch TV

*With Troy & Gabriella*

Gabriella was sobbing

"I hate this Troy, I hate us hiding" Gabriella said into his arms

"I do too baby, I do too but hey it's only a year yeah? Only a year" Troy said rubbing her back

"But Troy a year is lo—"Troy cut it

"A year is long I know Briella" Troy said kissing her hair

Jazmin heard the last line and instantly thought two things

One. Gabriella was moving away

Two. Gabriella was dying

Little did Jazmin know that none of those where close to the truth. She left them alone

"Now Brie your staying here tonight, I'll come and see you at 2:30am" Troy said kissing her softly on the lips

Troy went downstairs and sat next to his sister

"What you thinkin' bout Jaz?" Troy asked

"Oh, Nothing" Jazmin said getting a fright

"Okay I'm not convinced anyhow Gabriella is staying here tonight" Troy said as Jazmin's face lit up

"Cool a sleepover on a school night" Jazmin exclaimed

"No, No, No Jazmin, Gabriella isn't feeling well she is up at the way Alexander acted, just let her relax" Troy said hoping Jazmin would obey

"Fine, can we watch a movie I want a TBJB (Troy Bolton & Jazmin Bolton) Evening pwease Twoy" Jazmin begged in a baby voice

"Okay, go pick the movie Jazzy" Troy said as he went to make popcorn

Jazmin picked Paranormal Activity 2 off the DVD rack and set it in the DVD player

*WARNING SPOILERS*

Troy came on as the title screen was on and tried protesting claiming she would get scared, Jazmin protested being 17 and not a baby.

"FUCK" Jazmin screeched as Hunter started moving through the crib by an invisible force

"Language" Troy scolded

"Would Ya?" Jazmin asked as Hunter opened the basement door

"Oh my god, as if that would happen though" Jazmin said as Kristi got thrown out of Hunter's room

*After the movie ended*

"Well that was boring there was no use for the prolonged black screen" Jazmin said

"It is to get you wondering" Troy said yawning he had seen it millions of times and he was tired

"Oh right well I think there is going to be a third one and it's half one so night" Jazmin said leaving

*End of Spoilers*

Got to wake Gabriella up in an hour Troy thought but deciding to wake her now

"Brie Baby" Troy said as Gabriella stirred

"Troy?" Gabriella asked sleepily

"I'm here to wake you 20 minutes early" Troy said as he had to wait for Jazmin to fall asleep

"Troy it's 2:04 more like 25 minutes early" Gabriella said hugging him closely

A/N: anyone think that I learned from you by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus suits Jazmin & Troy?

"How you feeling?" Troy asked noticing the dry tear lines

"Violated, Dirty" Gabriella replied

"He only kisses you Brie" Troy said not thinking

"But Troy I have only ever been kisses by you" Gabriella said hugging him tightly in need of comfort

"I know Brie but it's fine no more kisses from Alexander okay?" Troy asked

"Okay Troy" Gabriella replied yawning after

"Looks like someone's tired" Troy said kissing her hair, then forehead, the her lips lovingly

"Night Troy" Gabriella said closing her eyes

"Night Princess" Troy said leaving the room switching the light of and closing the door

*Next Morning 7AM*

"Jazmin Up" Troy said before moving to the spare room

"Gabriella up, its 7AM" Troy said as he went in noticing Gabriella crying

"What's up Brie?" Troy asked

"Alex will be there" Gabriella answered

"If he does or tries anything you tell me okay?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded and Troy left she started to get dressed

*School 8:45am*

"Homeroom in 15 minutes" Jamzin said as Gabriella headed towards the bathroom

"I Know" Gabriella said as Jazmin set off to her homeroom

*9:15am*

Troy was worried no sign of Gabriella, he knew she was in she drove with Jazmin today, and he saw her earlier she never missed homeroom especially his homeroom

"I'll be back soon class" Troy said as he left in search of Gabriella

As he walked down the old hallway to the old entrance on the Gym he noticed Gabriella there knocked out cols her shirt lifted above her breasts and her jeans down by her ankles, Troy fixed her clothes and took her to the nurses office noticing her still breathing and no sign of injury or bleeding.

"What happened Mr Bolton?" Nurse Jackie asked

"She was missing from homeroom, I had seen her earlier so I knew she was in so I went in search of her, I found her in the old hallway where the gym entrance used to be" Troy answered

"Anything Unusual" Nurse Jackie asked

"Her jeans where by her ankles and her top was lifted above her breasts" Troy answered

"Mr Bolton, Take Miss Montez to the hospital she may of been raped you need her checked out" Nurse Jackie replied

"I'll be right back Jazmin needs to come with us" Troy said dashing off to Jazmin's homeroom

"Miss Danmore, I need Jazmin she is excused for the rest of the day" Troy said as Jazmin got uo and went over to an almost teary eyed Troy

"It's Gabriella, I think it was Alex" Troy said

"He can't of done anything I was with Alex and Derek this morning the were only 2 minutes later to homero—oh my god it was him" Jazmin suddenly exclaimed

"Gabriella was Hysterical and thrashing around in the bed screaming "Troy! Troy! Troy! He took it Troy he took it" Troy tried to calm her down by she wouldn't stop

"Come on Brie were going to the hospital" Troy said lifting her up

Gabriella settled her head into Troy's neck and sobbed

"Jaz you drive" Troy said handing her his keys to his Black Audi S4

"You Trust me?" Jazmin asked

"Right now, yes" Troy said getting in the back with Gabriella

"I'll be careful, which hospital?" Jazmin asked starting the car and reversing out

"Take us too Cedars-Sinai medical centre" troy said kissing Gabriella's hair not caring Jazmin was driving

They arrived 10 minutes later and where instantly getting a rape test done, Gabriella was in hysterics through it all and wouldn't let go of Troy even to hold Jazmin's hand

**So despite Gabriella say****ing he took it do you think he did?**

**This is Charlii as Kelly was busy and yeah 5 days late sorry but I had to think up ideas in a short amount of time anyways next is Shennel's she writes fast so expect a quick update.**


	5. Hospitals

(shennel's chapter)

Heeey , hola peeps . THIS IS SHENNEL updating , fast update? I think so. So I went off of Charlie's chapter and it was hard because the chapter was in my opinion amazing and I was afraid of ruining the whole concept of it. So if this is bad I'm sorry. But I tried.

**Disclaimer: I own nada. BUT when I rule the world I will own Fan Fiction :) [Jusst a warning.]**

Chapter 4

Mad was an understatement, Troy was beyond pissed. The fact that Gabriella –his Gabriella- had gotten raped made his skin crawl. He wanted to kill Alex, he wanted to kill Derek. Why would they do that to her? But he knew he couldn't do anything, he was a teacher he'd get sent to jail. But that didn't stop his mind from wandering. He wanted to go back into Gabriella's hospital room, hold her hand and tell her it will be fine. But he couldn't he couldn't lie to her, he knew things weren't alright, he knew that it wouldn't be normal. Besides, the doctors told him to wait out in the waiting room with Jazmin, because they were performing the tests; but it's been an hour and they haven't gotten back to them, so Troy was out here pacing the floor while Jazmin was biting on her nails thinking…what to do, what to do.

"Mr. Bolton?" The doctor said aloud.

Troy's head snapped up, "That's me. How is she doctor?"

The doctor sighed and looked around nodding his head gesturing Troy to follow him. Troy obeyed, "How is she?" He repeated once they were in a scheduled area. He sighed once more, "I'm sorry Mr. Bolton…" He trailed. Troy closed his eyes, he knew it. "Ms. Montez was in fact raped."

Troy punched the nearest wall denting it, "I'll pay for it." He whispered, "Can I see her?" He asked a little louder. The doctor nodded stretching his hand out towards a door and then walked away. Troy gulped he didn't want to face her like this, he was angry, he was red he was going to scare her and get her worried if he went in like this. So he went back to Jazmin and told her to go in first. Jazmin hurriedly got up and opened Gabriella's door.

"Jaz?" Gabriella said barely audible.

Jazmin immediately ran to her best friend and hugged her, "Gabriella, I am so, so, so sorry! I should've listened to you and never brought them back home. I'm so sorry!"

Gabriella chuckled, "You didn't know." She croaked, "It wasn't your fault."

Jazmin shook her head, "But if I were to listen, this wouldn't have happened."

Gabriella shrugged, "So do you know what's wrong with me?"

Jazmin shook her head, "No. They only told Troy. You know how Troy is older and everything. But he told me to come in first because he was really angry and didn't want to make your situation worse by worrying you and everything. But he's coming in right after me."

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "So what happened with Alex and Derek?"

Jazmin shrugged, "I'm not sure. We left as soon as we found you. So we didn't have time for them or to even think about them until now I guess."

Gabriella nodded mutely.

But then Jazmin added, "But Gabs, I swear to you if I find out that Derek had something to do with the whole rape thing I will instantly dump him just for you. Remember; put my-" Jazmin got cut off by a grinning Gabriella.

"Put my chicks before dicks, because guys will come and go but we'll always have our hoes," Gabriella finished with a smile.

Jazmin's smile matched Gabriella's and hugged her tight, "Sisters before misters."

"I'm sorry."

Jazmin broke away, "For what?"

Gabriella frowned, "If I wasn't such a 3rd wheel this probably wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry Jaz."

Jazmin shook her head, "What did we just say Gabs?"

Gabriella looked up at Jazmin, "Friend are forever boys are whatever! They will always come and go!"

Gabriella smiled.

Jazmin stepped back, "Alright. I'm going to go get Troy now. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll catch you later?"

Gabriella nodded. She wanted to see Troy badly, but she really didn't want Jazmin to go, she needed her best friend right now.

Minutes later Gabriella heard the door open.

"Brie?" She heard, automatically she smiled.

"Troy!" She tried to say louder. But she failed.

"Brie, shh," He hushed her. She stayed silent.

But just by seeing how her hospital gown was raised above her thighs a little he could see the bruises looking at the bruises on her inner thighs the finger prints and the big blue and purple circles he got angry again.

"Troy calm down," Her voice squeaked.

"How am I supposed to calm the fuck down Brie when this douche bag raped you?" He said so angry his voice was low. His eyes were clouding gray. Gabriella touched his arm, "Troy. Please, just calm down."

He shivered, and nodded taking deep breaths, "I'm getting them expelled though."

Gabriella looked at him, "Is it really necessary?" Gabriella asked not wanting anything rash to happen.

Troy looked at her despicable, "Yes, it is necessary Brie! He raped you!" Troy said in anger.

Gabriella sighed, "Troy…" She started.

"Don't try to change my mind, because it won't work."

She shook her head, "He raped me…" She started again.

He urged her to continue, "Did you…see…uhm…protection?"

Troy gasped, "FUCK! I'm going to KILL THAT KID GABRIELLA!" Troy said making another dent in the hospital wall the nurse looked at him, "I'll pay for it."

She looked away.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Ask the doctor he took the test, he didn't tell you if I was pregnant or not?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Fuck."

"Go ask him!" Gabriella shooed him away.

Troy ran out the room in search for the tall tanned doctor that had shaved brown hair and glasses.

Soon he found him on the 3rd floor, "Doc, I need help!" Troy said panicking.

"Is everything okay with Gabriella?" He asked suspiciously.

Troy nodded, "She was raped, she didn't have protection…is she…you know…"

The doctor laughed, "Oh. Worries, here…let's go back to her room and find the results," walking to her room he opened his chart and took the piece of paper out, he gasped.

"Oh my!"

Troy cringed, she was pregnant…she was definitely pregnant with a red hair, brown eyes, tall, damned baby. The doctor looked at them, "Ms. Montez," He paused.

"It's well…rare…but…you aren't pregnant!" The doctor said bemused.

Gabriella smiled in relief, "How did that happen? I know he stayed in longer enough for it to happen!"

The doctor thought, "I am assuming he used such force that it wasn't possible for the sperm to reach the eggs properly due to the fact he was thrusting in too fast for it to settle."

Troy cringed, the thought of his girl, Gabriella, _his girl_ getting raped made his skin crawl. Honestly he wanted someone to die and it was definitely Alex Menlo.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "You here that baby? I'm not pregnant!" Gabriella said excitedly, Troy couldn't help but smile down at her, the first smile on her face he's seen since hours.

The doctor looked between them, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you guys?"

Gabriella cringed, "I'm 17, he's 23…"

The doctor was about to say something when Jazmin came in, "Gabs are you alright?" She asked suddenly.

Hoping the doctor would drop I Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

Troy looked at the doctor, "Doc can Gabriella go home?"

The doctor nodded, "We finished all the tests we needed from her today. So yes, Ms. Montez can go home tonight."

Gabriella smiled and got out of the bed slowly because her legs were incredibly sore.

"Troy why don't you carry Gabs?" Jazmin suggested.

Troy nodded picking Gabriella up and bringing her to the washroom, Jaz tapped his shoulder, "I'll help her change, I'm a girl you aren't."

Troy was about to retaliate when Gabriella gave him a look he sighed and put her down, "Be careful."

They nodded and walked into the bathroom.

20 minutes later.

Gabriella limped out of the bathroom in her black fitted t-shirt that had a red tongue sticking out and in a white font said 'You Suck' and she was dressed in white short shorts and her black converse. She limped to the mirror and put her hair up in a pony tail.

Troy looked at her weirdly, "What happened to your white skinny jeans?"

Gabriella looked at him, "Jaz drove home and got me this, because the bruises."

Troy looked at Jazmin, "When?"

She smiled, "When you were with her."

He smiled, "Thanks Jazmin."

She nodded, "Let's go!"

Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist to steady her walking while Jazmin linked her arm with Gabriella's. She knew something was up with Gabriella and Troy and she badly wanted to find out what it was…but she would have to wait…Gabriella was a good friend a truthful and loyal one, she'd tell her soon enough. She just hoped Gabriella really wasn't dying or moving. But nonetheless she rather Gabriella move then die, but that's neither here nor there, she just wanted Gabriella to be happy.

Because that's the type of person Jazmin Avia Bolton was.

**THERE YOU GO! Aha ,it hasn't even been a day and I uploaded I'm quite proud of myself :)**

**SO please PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON , for it awaits your comfort.**

**-Shennel**


	6. Taking It To Court

Well Charli again but after Shennel's next chapter I can settle and have Kelly finally write her insight to this story :D

Shennel had a quick update yeah? I think so but mine was not so amazing even if she thought it was, I want readers people who read need to review because I don't feel right writing a story for 2 people haha so if you read, review, you'll get QUICK updates from me and Shennel obviously she is one hell of a quick updater.

They arrived home and let Jazmin open the door while he skilfully lifted Gabriella out the car and set her down on the sofa and he left to get her a blanket a few cushions and a hot water bottle to ease the pain she was feeling between her legs.

"How you feeling Brie?" Troy asked while Jazmin was out at the store getting Ibuprofen

"Now I feel dirty and violated and in so much pain, and now when he now have sex you'll be the only virgin" Gabriella said tears threatening to fall

"But Brie it doesn't matter" Troy said wiping her freely falling tears

The Truth was Troy was and still is a virgin since he set eyes on Gabriella when she was 14 he knew she was going to be his first and her she was today, no longer a virgin because of stupid Alex he wanted to kill Alex for doing that to Gabriella.

"I have the pain relief" Jazmin said throwing the box to Troy which hit him on the head

"What the hell was that for?" Troy asked

"You had a freaky smile on your face plus there for Gabi" Jazmin said attempting to throw the bottle of water too but Troy stood up and took it from her

"The other things are in there I'll help her do them later" Jazmin said setting the bag down as Troy passed Gabriella two Ibuprofen and the bottle of water

He looked in the bag noticing another bottle of water and 3 pregnancy tests they would do them in a few days because sure it was a hospital but it only happened that day it wouldn't of started developing until a week later or at least the morning after.

The feeling of Gabriella being pregnant with Alex's child at 17 make Troy feel sick to his stomach I mean if your girlfriend got raped and got pregnant it would make any male sick I think.

"Urgh those tablets are huge" Gabriella said pulling Troy out of his thoughts

"They'll kick in soon how's your legs?" Troy asked leaving out the word he hated

"The pain is easing with the hot water bottle but I don't want to shift it hurts, he was so violent with me he knocked me out after it too" Gabriella said fingering the bump on the side of her head

"Oh my god, baby he can be done for assault I am pretty sure, I am going to get him expelled he should not be allowed around people" Troy said kissing the lump as she winced

"Sorry baby" Troy said before going in search of Jazmin to ask her a few question

"Hey Jaz, who is Alex's best friend any family members?" Troy asked

"His best friend is Derek Jackson, and he has a little sister called Jamie but she is only 6" Jazmin said

"Is this Derek the one you brought round?" Troy asked

"Yes, he is my um boyfriend" Jazmin said closing her eyes

"He is your... JAZMIN AVIA BOLTON ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Troy asked furious

"I'm sorry Troy it happened quickly" Jazmin said

"Break up with him before he plans something exactly like Alex, please Jaz I only want to protect you from these psychopaths I was 17 once but nothing ever happened like this" Trod said as he was trying to make a point

"What's going on between you and Gabriella?" Jazmin asked as Troy stiffened

"Nothing, I am just caring for her" Troy said

"By calling her Baby?" Jazmin questioned

"Out if instinct?" Troy questioned more than answered

"Is she dying?" Jazmin asked startling Troy

"Why would you think that?" Troy asked

"I heard you saying a year is long to Gabriella either she is moving or dying" Jazmin said demanding a answer

"You know what Jazmin, go and keep her occupied while I phone up the school informing you'll be back tomorrow and I need the week off and I also need Alex and Derek expelled" Troy said changing the subject as Jazmin obeyed un-noticed that she had an unanswered question

"Hey Brie wanna play a game?" Jazmin asked

"Not really can I sleep?" Gabriella asked yawning

"Sure, I'll go catch up on homework" Jazmin said grabbing her folder

"Sorry Jaz I am tired as hell" Gabriella said feeling really guilty

"Its fine Gabs I have a huge essay already from homeroom on life skills" Jazmin said with an eye roll

"Okay, Jaz, I haven't gotten any from homeroom yet" Gabriella said not noticing why

"Because my brother is your teacher the nicest in the school" Jazmin said before leaving upstairs to her room

*With Troy*

"Yes I will return on Monday, fair enough I don't mind that it is unpaid time off" Troy said as he kept checking the sleeping Gabriella

"Thank you Veronica" Troy said hanging up and even though he had just expelled two children he still felt where they were staying right now wasn't safe enough

*With Jazmin*

Jazmin heard something against her window so grabbing a baseball bat she opened the curtains and saw a smiling Derek there standing on a ladder she shouted Troy before backing away from the window towards her bedroom door she shouted Troy again when Derek broke her bedroom window with his fist and advanced his way towards her

"TROY!" She shouted one more time and the door burst open with a furious looking Troy

"Alex" Derek shouted as he was tackled to the floor

Alex started up the ladder before he heard police sirens and tried to get away before he was pulled down and handcuffed the police also handcuffed Derek and took them both, the only thing was Troy didn't call them.

"Who called you?" Troy asked

"We got to calls an elderly man and a young lady the man was anonymous but the girl was called Gabriella, any chance who she is?" The police officer asked

"She was the lady Alex there raped earlier today, he and Derek are expelled from school and I now hope locked away for life" Troy said

"Would you like to take this to court?" The officer asked

"Definitely" Troy said

"Alex and Derek released on bail, while on bail you do not attend any school and you stay away from this house and this street nowhere near the school or any social hangouts in this state, you are not allowed to leave this state or country until your court date if you are caught doing any of those you will be immediately jailed for assault and rape" The officer said as Alex and Derek where escorted to a police car to be taken down to the station for questioning.

"There you go Gabi, locked up forever" Troy said

"Finally, you okay Jaz?" Gabriella asked walking over to her

"I hate him so damn much he almost fucking raped me if you wouldn't of felt tired I could if stayed with you and he wouldn't of almost fuckin raped me" Jazmin screamed in Gabriella's face taking her anger out on her

Gabriella had tears forming in her eyes at the force of Jazmin's voice she was tired because of what happened, how was Gabriella to know Alex and Derek where going to break into her room and try to rape her

"Hey Jaz, sure I was tired but I called the police I didn't have to" Gabriella screamed back the tears streaming down her face

"JAZMIN AVIA UPSTAIRS NOW" Troy shouted as she stomped upstairs slamming her bedroom door

"Hey, Hey Brie calm down she is just angry" Troy said wiping the tears that were escaping her eyes

"Troy, s-she accused me o-of letting i-it happen I-I didn't mean for it t-to happen" Gabriella explained choking back sobs

"Briella, just calm down" Troy explained pulling her into his chest stroking her hair

Gabriella just cried into his chest soaking his t-shirt right through and leaving a usually large circle of wetness she finally fell asleep Troy settled her in the spare room careful of her legs as she was really sore down there and he didn't want her to be lying uncomfortable.

"Right Jazmin, what made you throw it all at Gabriella?"Troy asked entering her room

"Ever heard of knocking?" Jazmin spat at him angrily

"What's up with you Jazmin?" Troy asked

"That bitch almost got me raped" Jazmin said still angry at it

"No Gabriella was tired she was the one who actually got raped, and knocked out, you should be happy I helped and Gabriella called the police she could still of been asleep but she heard what was happening and called them" Troy said hoping to get through to Jazmin

"Leave me alone I need time to think Troy" Jazmin said going over to her bed and getting into the fetal position before crying and not letting Troy come near her.

**So guys I apologise if it is a hard place to carry on Shennel but try.**

**NEWS Kelly got some pretty shocking news I am not going to tell if she wants to share it she will and it has gotten her pretty upset so until she is good enough to write I'll be doing all of her chapters and my own ones, which I have been completely forgetting about OKAY right until she gets back writing**

**It will be me and Shennel as writers then when she comes back it will be Me, Shennel then Kelly this happening has messed it up :( **

**Just keep reading them so anyways R&R**


	7. Tears, Tears, Tears

**(Shennel's Chapter)**

**Hey guys, this is SHENNEL updating. But, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! It's just I haven't been on FanFiction for a while, (2 Days) because my weekend was pretty backed up, but I'd like to say; Happy Birthday Cameron! One of my friends that frequently use FanFiction, she turned the big 1-5! Oldie. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

*****PLEASE READ***SIDE NOTE: FOR THE CHAPTER THIS IS IMPORTANT; as you read you will find out there is a lay-out of a Court Summon, the format IS correct, I had 3 Summons before, (NO, I am not a criminal. I just had been Victims for quite a lot of crimes which fazes me but that's neither here nor there!) And I currently have 1 right now, I am going to court in December so don't question me about the format of it. Because I know it's correct. Oh and I don't know what month it is in the story, I forgot. So I just say it's September because they just started school and in a month it's October and they need to go to court then.**

Chapter 6

Today wasn't Gabriella's day in any; way, shape, or form. First she gets raped, her boyfriend punches two holes in a hospital wall almost getting him kicked out, she finds out she could possibly be pregnant by a bastard, she then gets sent home to have her best friend almost catch on that Troy and her were dating, her best friend almost gets raped by the same bastards and then last but not least, her 'best friend' claims that it was her fault she almost got raped.

Gabriella laid there feeling helpless and dirty, shaking from her sobs that miraculously didn't wake up a sleeping Troy on the other couch, (Just in case Jazmin walked down and saw the duo) what was she supposed to do? Her life was turning upside down; she went from happily involved in a illegal relationship to sadly involve in a rape case. So no, no she didn't feel any better then helpless and dirty.

"Brie?" She heard in the distant, quickly and discreetly she wiped her red puff ball eyes, hoping she didn't look like she just finished 1 box of tissues on crying for a good length of time.

Troy looked up quickly, "Are you alright?" He said looking around for any sign of mysterious action because he seen his girlfriend was crying.

She nodded, "I'm fine Troy. It's just, I'm scared."

He moved over to her couch, "Of what?"

She shrugged and unwillingly tears started to fall, "What's going to happen to me? The hospital said I wasn't pregnant but you never know!"

Troy shook his head, "Don't speak like that Brie. If you are pregnant you'll get an abortion so don't worry."

Gabriella went silent.

"Brie?"

"Abortion," she squeaked.

He moved his arm from her shoulders, "Surely you'll get an abortion right! You can't keep…_it_!"

Gabriella looked at him, "My parents never believed or looked into abortion. It's wrong, it's inhumane it's just downright disgusting."

He looked at her, "Gabriella, the baby was a mistake! Never meant to happen, sure it might be categorized as murder…but we can make our own in the future," he said making sure he whispered the last part.

She looked at him, "It isn't right Troy," she said placing a gently hand on her stomach.

He looked at her, "I know that."

"So don't make me do it!" She begged.

He looked at her, "Would you really want a baby with a different man?"

She looked at him, "My baby."

He shook his head, "Clearly my opinion doesn't matter to you anymore Brie, so whatever."

She looked at him shocked, "Of course it does! It's just…complicated."

He looked at her appalled, "How is making a choice complicated? It's either you want to get an abortion of a baby that was a complete and udder _mistake_ or you want to lose your long term boyfriend by keeping the _thing_!" He said suddenly filled with rage.

"Please don't get angry with me Troy."

He looked down at her as he stood from the couch, "How could I not?" He said making sure he kept his voice to a low.

She looked down not saying a word, "I'm so disappointed in you Brie. Never would I think you'd do this to me, although I never pictured this happening, but seriously w-"

"I'll do it," she whispered.

He looked at her, "What?"

"I'll do it, I'll get rid of the baby…if there is one," she said louder.

He looked down at her, "Just because I'm angry doesn't mean you have to. It's your decision completely up to you…it is your baby after all."

She glared at him, "We aren't even sure if there _is_ a baby, shut up! I said I want to get rid of it, so that's what I am going to do! Besides you act like if I keep it you won't be the father."

He looked father, "How will I be the father with Jazmin around the house?"

She never thought of that.

"Exactly."

She shook her head, "Whatever, it's done. I'll get rid of it."

He looked down at her, "Thank you Brie."

She shrugged, "It's no big deal it's just murder."

He sighed, "I'm really sorry I'm making you do this."

She shook her head, "You aren't making me do anything I'm making myself."

He nodded.

After a few moments of silent's Troy broke it, "I think I should tell you we are going to court."

She looked at him in shock, "WHAT?"

He hushed her, "We are going next month, to determine Derek and Alex's life sentence."

She nodded, "I really don't want to go though," She said curling up in a fetal position on the couch all though it hurt like hell she didn't care at the moment.

He looked at her carefully taking note on the painful expressions she pulled when she shifted her weight.

He continued, "We have to go though Brie, it's important."

He looked down at her, "I don't want to go. What if they escape jail and come after me?" She sobbed.

He was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

He told her he'd be right back and opened the door.

"Mr. Bolton?" The women in a pencil suit asked looking at him eye-to-eye level through her thick rimmed glasses.

Troy observed her she looked about 28, red hair, thick accent which he couldn't place.

"Yes."

The lady took a piece of paper out of her suitcase, "This is your court summon. You give it to the court guards when you go to the court room. Make sure you attend, it is mandatory for yours and Ms. Montez's presence to be there."

Troy nodded, "Alright then."

She nodded as well, "Good day."

As she left Troy looked the paper over.

The paper read;

**COURT SUMMON**

_**This is a court summon for Gabriella Ann Montez and Troy Alexander Bolton to be at court on the following day. Your presence is mandatory and expected.**_

**Place: Albuquerque National Court House. (ANCH) Date: October 19th 2010.**

**Time: 2:00PM Court Room: 39B**

**Officer Name: Cstble. Martins**

**For the report of initial rape and abuse, the possibility of being pregnant at a non-legal age and under private property. #23A**

…

Then there are details about the Court Hearing and other things that Troy finds rarely important, sighing he went back to Gabriella.

"I got our Court Summon!" He said faking enthusiasm.

But when he went back to Gabriella he seen she's been crying all over again. How many tears could one smaller than average girl hold? He inwardly groaned.

"What's wrong Brie?" He asked concerned.

She sighed, "Jaz is mad at me!"

He looked at her oddly, why is she so damn moody.

"Is it your time of the month?"

She looked at him shocked and slapped him on the arm hard, "TROY!"

He laughed, "Sorry."

She glared at him.

"You know I love you," He whispered to her.

She smiled, "I love you too."

Then he leaned in and shared a deep passionate kiss, making sure he kept his eyes opened just in case Jazmin walked down.

He pulled away, thankful for the fact she didn't walk down. Teenage girls and their stupid reasons to cry and hate! He'd have to check on her later.

Troy shook his head put the court hearing down on the kitchen island and sat on the couch with Gabriella again turning the TV on he leaned against the back of the couch getting comfortable as Gabriella put her head in his lap, something she's done since they were younger so it wasn't odd. If Jazmin came down and saw that. Soon enough, Troy heard the faint snores of none other then Gabriella Montez.

**SO, what do you guys think? **

**Once again, sorry for the late updates! But my reason is…legit? I would say. But yeah, **

**You may now, PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON, for it requires love.**

**Shennel.**


	8. It Can't Be

**Shouldn't Be Chapter 7**

_**G**__od what a mad week, I had the dentist and hygienist on Monday as well as college, then Tuesday I had college, Wednesday was driving which went well though I hit the sidewalk on my turn in the road :( and Today was Thursday I got up pretty late :s and then I had to go to the bank and get money out for tomorrow, and It is now 2:03am this beautiful Friday morning ha-ha JOKE is it 2:03AM Friday but it is in no way nice I can hear the wind it sounds as though my house is going to blow down literally anyways on with the story CHECK OUT THE ZANESSA FUTURE PICTURE ON MY PROFILE KELLY SENT ME IT :) IT IS SOO CUTE LIKE SO IMAGINABLE_

**H t t p(:)/ /s1229 dot photobucket dot com/albums/ee464/zanessa1225788/?action=view¤t=tumblr_lbhbc2M3oM1qckwizo1_**

**Take out spaces and change the words dot for a . :)**

After transferring the young girl to her bed for the stay while her parents were away he settled himself downstairs, before he could turn the TV over he heard a door creak open and two feet padding downstairs he heard the across the hardwood floor in the kitchen trying to sneak around.

"Stop Jazmin" Troy said quietly as the young girl dropped the bottle of coke and exclaimed "You scared the crap out of me bro"

"We need to talk" Troy said ignoring her answer

"Why?" Jazmin asked

"I had Gabriella crying hysterically, exclaiming Jaz is mad at me she was in tears over that Jaz, why did you explode at her" Troy asked

"Hmm, I don't feel comfortable telling my brother why" Jazmin said

"I Get it, Your time of month?" Troy asked

Jazmin just nodded before picking up her bottle of coke and sprinting upstairs so embarrassed at her brother

"Jazmin! We are not done, I am coming up" Troy half shouted knowing Gabriella wouldn't wake up

"Fine!" Jazmin said before sitting on her bed before Troy entered

"Right, okay your time of month gives you NO reason to shout at Gabriella you hurt her feelings" Troy said

"Oh shut up with your feelings Troy we are 17 years old we are gonna have feelings hurt and hearts broken give over will you" Jazmin said

"Jazmin, what has gotten into you, this is not how I raised you to be" Troy said

"Your not my father Troy, your my brother, you don't tell me how to act, I felt like I needed a change okay yeah I will explain to Gabriella but she isn't going to be my best friend forever I need a change" Jazmin exclaimed as she went over to her laptop and signed into MSN

"Jazmin, what do you mean?" Troy asked

"My online friends from New York are transferring over here and are joining this school they will be seniors but they are really good friends I'll still see Gabriella around school but these will be my new friends" Jazmin said as Troy thought about one consequence on how this would affect him

Gabriella would never be around here anymore

"You can go round to Gabriella keep her company while I'll be out with my new friends having loads of fun, because I am only her friend because no-one else will be" Jazmin said only annoyed at what happened with Derek and Alex

" JAZMIN STOP PLEASE THIS IS ALL BEACAUSE OF ALEX AND DEREK I KNOW IT" Troy shouted not caring who heard

Suddenly Jazmin broke into tears, ran into her brothers arms and just sobbed

"I am sorry Troy, no friends are transferring, Gabriella could get millions of friends if she wanted, she is the best friend I ever had I am just angry at her" Jazmin said all in one breath and Troy could hardly understand her

"Jazmin, calm down explain why your acting like this" Troy said as he sat her down

"Alex and Derek obviously raped Gabriella, they almost did this to me, I was just angry that Gabriella was getting attention when I almost had the same done to me" Jazmin said sobbing more into his shirt

"Right Jazmin obviously Gabriella is awake, I want you to calm down your tears, freshen up, get in your pyjamas if you want to then come down we can get pillows and blankets out and have a TBJBGM Day (Troy Bolton, Jazmin Bolton & Gabriella Montez) which normally consisted of movies, ice cream and a whole load of jokes

"Okay" Jazmin said at Troy left the room colliding straight into Gabriella

"You little eavesdropper" Troy said picking her up

"Troy, put me down" Gabriella shrieked

"Fine, how long did you listen to that conversation for?" Troy asked putting her down

"From when Jazmin started crying" Gabriella said as she went downstairs

"Nice panties" Troy commented noticing a huge rip right up the back on them exposing her Bugs Bunny Panties

"Oh my" Gabriella gasped sprinting into the bedroom and quickly changing into a new pair of pyjamas bottoms

"Hilarious" Troy commented following her down

"Whatever, since you got that privilege make me pancakes I know it is midday but I'm hungry" Gabriella exclaimed as her tummy rumbled

"I can tell your stomach is telling me" Troy said as he started making a pancake mix

"Choc Chip or Normal?" Troy asked

"Hmm, Choc Chip please" Gabriella said as she looking up from the issue of Sugar she was reading

*After they all had eaten pancakes they setteled down for a night of movies and stories*

"Gabriella, Truth or Dare" Jazmin asked

"This is silly with 3 people but fine Truth" Gabriella answered

"Who do you have a crush on in our school?" Jazmin asked and Gabriella tensed

"Umm...' Gabriella looked at Troy nervously 'No-one in our school' Gabriella answered but knew Jazmin would say you have to 'well none of the students" Gabriella answered smartly thinking that Jazmin wouldn't want to know the teacher

"Fair enough" Jazmin said

"Troy Truth or Dare" Gabriella asked

"Umm... Dare" Troy answered

"I Choose" Jazmin exclaimed

"Okay" Troy answered unsurely

"You and Gabriella have 7 minutes in heaven" Jazmin said gesturing to the already set up closet

"Jazmin you do know it's illegal" Troy said

"It's only us 3 now GO" Jazmin said as she pushed them in and set a timer for 7 minutes

With Troy & Gabriella

"So, we might as well make out" Gabriella said leaning up to Troy

They made out and things were getting heated just as Jazmin shouted TIMES UP! But Troy locked the door as he started getting into it Gabriella pulled away fixed herself as best as she could in the darkness and unlocked the door and walked out.

After they had watched 3 movies they decided to talk about childhood memories

"Oh I remember one of you two, Gabriella was sitting on a tricycle and you went over and pushed her off and Gabriella got up and pushed you back off and it went like this for about an hour until Gabriella noticed another tricycle over by the fence, I think that was your first fight" Troy said smiling

"Oh Troy remember when we went into that Tree house and the roof blew off" Gabriella asked

"Oh god yes I do you were only 7 and started crying because you were so scared and I had to carry you do skilfully" Troy said smiling in her direction

"I feel sick" Gabriella said as she ran to the bathroom

Troy ran after her and held her hair back for her and rubbed her back while Jazmin came in with a bottle of water and her toothbrush

"Shall we do those tests now Troy?" Jazmin asked

"Go get them Jaz" Troy said as she went to the living room spotting the bag and re-appearing

Gabriella rinsed her mouth out and brushed them and did the tests even with Troy there she didn't care she felt too ill to even comprehend anything that was happening

"Okay wait 2 minutes now Brie" Troy said while Jazmin was outside

"I hope they are negative" Gabriella said now feeling better

*2 minutes passed slowly*

"First One is Negative, and the second one is Positive" Troy said

"It can't be" Gabriella said as she got up

"Oh but it is look" Troy said as he held up the positive and negative tests

"That's a negative you doofus" Gabriella said until she tilted it in the light noticing the pink line indicating she was indeed pregnant

"No, No Troy I can't be, this is supposed to be us not me and Alex I can't keep it, but I can't abort it, Help me" Gabriella said collapsing into his arms.

**What does Troy do, and nobody will believe this but it is now 3am the HORRIBLE Friday Morning and I am finished :o surprised? Hell yeah**

**Next up is Shennel and here is that link again**

H t t p : / / s1229 dot photobucket dot com /com/albums/ee464/zanessa1225788/?action=view¤t;=tumblr_lbhbc2M3oM1qckwizo1_


	9. I'd Do Anything For You, I Love You

**Hey guys! This is SHENNEL updating, sorry if you guys thought I took long. I just wanted to start on the weekend so I wouldn't have to stop to go to school or do my homework. I wanted a fresh beginning lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, yet.**

Chapter 8

Troy looked at Gabriella filled with hurt, what did she mean by; 'I can't keep it, but I can't abort it!'? Did they not discuss the terms of her being pregnant? She was going to check to see if she were pregnant, then if she were abort the thing not keep it! She promised.

Jazmin went into the kitchen to get a panicking Gabriella a water bottle, Troy waited for Jazmin to close the bathroom door behind her and he started to speak quietly in case Jazmin were to hear, "What do you mean you can't abort it?"

Gabriella was silent, "Gabriella!" He said more roughly.

She flinched, "Troy I know I promised but doesn't…aborting the poor thing seem a little…rash?" She asked, putting her tiny hand over her tiny stomach.

He shook his head, "what seems a little rash is that you want to keep a bastards baby after you have a boyfriend!" He said angrily, she sighed.

"I don't want to keep it, it's complicated, I don't want to keep it but I can't bring myself to abort it."

Troy looked at Gabriella many things running through his mind, where was the Gabriella he fell in love with?

"Well it's either…" He trailed, Gabriella's breath hitched, "It's either…you abort it or I'll abort myself from your life."

Gabriella's eyes watered, "Troy don't be like that."

He shook his head, "We talked about it Gabriella. You promised, now you are going back on your words?"

"Don't be like this Troy, you know I love you." She whispered the last part.

He took her hand, "And I love you."

She looked up with him tears streaming from her eyes, she couldn't take it. Life wasn't going her way at all.

"I'll give you the rest of the day to think about it, I want your answer at the end."

Troy gave Gabriella one last lingering passionate kiss; because for all he knew that'd be the last time he'd ever get to feel her soft, full, angelic lips against his…for a long time.

Just as Troy pulled away and walked to the door Jazmin came walking in she didn't hear a thing though, she just tossed Gabriella a water bottle and sat beside her, she saw Troy take his car keys from his pockets and exit the room, "Where are you going?" She said quietly so Gabriella wouldn't hear.

"I need to leave, get my mind cleared I'll be back tonight, don't worry. Don't wait up either."

Jazmin glared at him, "How are you leaving when you know Gabby needs you right now? Troy, you may not be the one that got her pregnant because that would be totally disgusting but you do know she needs you, she needs a guy right now. I'm not a guy I don't have a penis hello!" Jazmin said, now she knew what she said didn't make any sense, because what the hell? But she tried, she didn't want Troy to go just in case something was to happen, two little teenage girls couldn't fight off two grown men! Let alone one!

Troy shook his head; he knew what this was about. "Jaz, trust me. Nothing is going to happen. I locked every window, every door. If you hear something gets a knife and the baseball bat. Keep your cell phone with you at all times, call me and I'll be here in two seconds flat."

Jazmin nodded uneasily.

He kissed her forehead, "I'll be back."

With that he left the house.

Jazmin turned around to see Gabriella leaned against the frame of the bathroom door, she smiled at her. Gabriella shook her head and walked to the living room, Jazmin following her.

"Troy hates me," Gabriella whispered to herself.

Jazmin's eyebrows scrunched up together, "Why would he hate you?"

Gabriella looked at her, "I got knocked up by some stupid bastard and I'm keeping the baby. Of course he hates me."

Jazmin looked at Gabriella shocked, "You're keeping it?" Jazmin said in amusement.

Gabriella nodded sheepishly, "I can't do abortion Jaz, it's just not right it's disgusting."

Jazmin took Gabriella's hand; it was definitely time for a Girl talk.

"Gabs, listen to me. First off Troy doesn't hate you. He could never hate you, you and he have been best of friends since time started. He could never, and second it wasn't your fault you got pregnant yes it does take two but you got knocked out you didn't even know what was happening!" Jazmin said, making Gabriella smile a little bit. She definitely did feel better about her self…just a little bit.

"Anyways, you can't keep it. Yes abortion isn't right, hell I think if I were in your position I would want to keep it too. But think about it Gabs of course if you keep it I will be there for you, Aunty Marie and Uncle George would definitely be behind your back you wouldn't be a lone, but Gabs are you even ready to be a parent? You're 17 Gabs; you're a little bit too young if you ask me. If I were in your case…well that's something else, because I'm not in your case. But Gabs listen to me…" She trailed after seeing tears in Gabriella's eyes. Jazmin rubbed Gabriella's arm affectionately. George and Marie were Gabriella's parents.

"Please abort the baby, having it at such a young age could ruin any future plans you have."

"You don't understand Jazmin!" Gabriella said standing up abruptly, "I was supposed to get aborted from the world you know? Everyone on my moms side of them family wanted her to get an abortion but my mom was persistent and my dad was determined so they ran away here and gave birth to me here that's when I met you guys, if my mom did get an abortion I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't have met you guys so maybe something good will come out of it's life just like how something good came out of mine. Everyone deserves a first chance."

Jazmin sat there in shock, "You…you were…"

Gabriella nodded already knowing what Jazmin was asking.

"I could've died Jaz."

Jazmin stood up and hugged Gabriella tightly, "Gabs, I understand where you are coming from. So I'll leave it up to you. I just want you to know, whatever you do from here and out the decision you make, I'll be by your side 100% and more. Just please, please don't ruin your life, over a mistake."

With that Jazmin walked up the stairs to her room, probably heading off to bed. Gabriella sat on the couch thinking about everything Jazmin had just told her.

She turned the TV on and sub consciously dozed off to sleep.

…

"Gabriella."

…

"Gabriella."

…

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella woke up to a start she swore it was all just a dream but when she felt her cheeks she felt the dried up tears and she saw her wrinkly shirt and pants she knew it was all reality. She looked up to see a pair of blue eyes she'd never get used to seeing, but something was different about these eyes, they were darker. Angrier.

"Troy?" She said her voice raspy and hoarse.

He nodded, "So…"

She looked at him, "I have your answer."

He sighed, "Gabriella…"

Gabriella cut him off, "Wait, let me speak."

He nodded, "Before I tell you my answer I want to tell you something."

He waited for her to continue. She sighed and spoke, "I was supposed to get aborted from the world. Everyone on my moms side of the family wanted her to get an abortion but my mom was persistent and my dad was determined so they ran away here and gave birth to me here that's when I met you and Jaz, if my mom did get an abortion I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't have met you guys. So I thought everyone deserved a first chance to see the world mistake or no mistake. We were all human. Maybe something good will come out of this babies life like something good came out of mine…"

Troy looked at her shocked from all the years he'd known her he has never known she was supposed to be aborted. He felt bad he truly did but that didn't change his perspective on what she needed to do with the baby.

"Gabriella, I am so sorry…"

She shook her head, "No you're not. You still want me to get the abortion, you still want me to kill it, don't say sorry if you don't mean it please."

He didn't speak.

"Anyways, I love you Troy. I always had, I always will and I would love the chance to be a mother…"

He knew she was going to keep the baby he knew from the beginning, Gabriella had too much of a heart to let the baby go.

He prepared himself.

"But Jazmin told me something when you left earlier on today. She was right, I'm no where near ready to be a mom, I'm no where near ready for a family of my own especially to be a single parent Troy I'm not ready for that. Having a baby now at the age of 17 would ruin any future plans I have for myself. So that's why I decided I am going to follow through with the abortion and I'm certain of if this time." Gabriella informed him.

He wore the biggest smile on his face, "Thank you so much Brie!" He smiled and kissed her on the lips, he had gone too long without a kiss today and he couldn't take it.

"I love you Troy, I would do anything for you."

He smiled, "I would do anything for you baby."

Gabriella's smile faltered, "So let me keep the baby…"

He dropped her hands, "What?" He asked her all trace of happiness gone.

She smiled at him, "I'm joking! I'm going to get…rid of it."

He sighed in relief, "Never do that again."

She laughed, "I'm sorry!"

He tickled her sides, "But don't worry, later in the future in a year or two, if you still want a baby we could you know," he winked at her. She blushed, "Tempting."

"I know who wouldn't want a piece of me."

Gabriella laughed, "Everyone women in the world Troy, every women."

He gasped, "And why wouldn't they?"

"Because your mine, and after they see how bad I can fight, they'll back away and be like, 'Troy who?'" Gabriella smiled sweetly.

Troy laughed, "I love you Gabriella Ann Montez soon to be Bolton."

Gabriella blushed at the thought of her and Troy marrying.

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton."

**There you guys go! Chapter 8.**

**So tell me what you guys think please.**

**You may now, PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON, for I am running out of things to say!**

**-Shennel**


	10. Jazmin's Sick Day

**Shouldn't Be 9**

**Hey guys writing this now because I am FULLY booked next week I have like so much  
On Monday I have college but my dad has an interview so it will take me the 2 freakin hours to get home as usual  
Tuesday well that is my normal LONG day in college  
Wednesday Driving at 12 but then I have to go shopping  
Thursday I Have the doctors **** I have a unusual lump  
Friday I am going the gym, IF nothing is serious about this lump I am not gonna go into the disgusting details of where it is. I think it is a cyst tbh.**

**Anyways that's a lovely insight into my week ha-ha enjoy thinking about what I am doing on those days.**

"Umm... 4pm on Friday please" Gabriella answered

"What are you doing?" Troy asked walking into the kitchen Monday morning

"Shh, I am making an appointment" Gabriella answered

"Okay 4pm Friday Miss Montez Thank you and goodbye" The receptionist answered

"Bye" Gabriella said hanging up

"So, what was all that about?" Troy asked going to the stove to make pancakes

"Well, you wanted me to abort it, so I am aborting it, Friday at 4, and you better be with me" Gabriella answered sneaking her arms around his waist

"I'll be with you, you're lucky that I don't have my English failers this Friday" Troy answered as he looked at his schedule

"Oh Crap sorry, where's Jazmin?" Gabriella asked

"She looks awful Brie so I told her to stay in bed, you can come with me today, just go see her" Troy answered plating up 2 plates with 2 pancakes each

"Hey Jaz, What's up with you?" Gabriella asked seeing her best friend with a pale face tissues surrounding her and multiple bottles of water either empty or half empty

"I don't know, I woke up at 4am unable to breathe so I sat up went and got a drink to wet my mouth then my nose starting getting all stuffy I had a sore throat a chesty cough and my whole body aches" Jazmin said scooting down slowly into her warm bed

"You want some Advil?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah please Gabi, umm 2nd shelf in my medicine cabinet" Jazmin said pain evident across her face

"GABRIELLA BREAKFAST" Troy shouted up

"Here you go Jaz" Gabriella said passing her two blue tablets and setting the box on her bedside table

"Have fun in...*cough*... school" Jazmin said quietly

"No fun without you Jaz, get better soon" Gabriella said softly closing the door and going down to eat pancakes

"How is she?" Troy asked hugging Gabriella from behind

"She seems like she has the flu, mixed with other things, she has a stuffy nose, her whole body aches, a sore throat and a chesty cough, oh and a dry mouth to wake up with" Gabriella said removing Troy's arms to put her plate in the dishwasher

"You should be a doctor Gabriella" Troy said looking down at her

"I only know because if you remember correctly every November I get the flu" Gabriella said as she smiled up at him

"Looks like I am gonna be looking after you next month then" Troy said

"All I do is lie in bed all day, not much fun, and I can't kiss you, otherwise you'll get the flu" Gabriella replied now sitting in his car

"Well, I'll be with you I mean I am only in today to sign off my next four days I'll take you to school and pick you up but I can't stay" Troy said sadly

"I'll be fine" Gabriella said knowing she was safe since Derek and Alex where on bail but were not allowed near anywhere she goes

Gabriella suddenly paled as she remembered what happened that day and she started thrashing through the seat belt, and Troy had to stop the car the calm her down she kept screaming for him to not make her go to school, she didn't want to go there, she couldn't face it... alone

"Look come on Gabs, I'll bring you to my office and I'll make sure nothing happens but you can't stay away from school forever, you have me for homeroom 2 whole hours of English and then Physical Education last" Troy said smiling at her before entering his office in the gym

"But that's only 4 hours of the six, I still have stupid lunch alone, and then I have AP Chemistry, without Jazmin" Gabriella said tears down her face

"Come here for lunch, and just put up with Chemistry Brie, it's only 45 minutes by the time you learn what you're supposed to do" Troy said

"What about the next four days, you won't be here to help if anything happens, like you noticed me missing from homeroom, you came to find me but if anything else happens you can't prevent it" Gabriella said sobbing into his chest now

"How about this week you stay home, but next week with Jazmin and me you come back because you cannot leave school forever" Troy said leading her out the back entrance so she wouldn't get lost in the throng of students

As they got home Gabriella ran straight upstairs into her temporary room and cried for acting so stupid in front of Troy

"Troy!" Jazmin shouted with a raspy voice and he just about heard

"I'm coming Jaz" Troy said

"Why are you home?" Jazmin asked as he walked through the door

"Gabriella broke down, she isn't ready for school" Troy said

"Oh...*cough*...will she be...*cough*...there next...*cough*...week?" Jazmin asked

"Yeah, she won't be alone in many lessons then, since today she was gonna be alone in AP Chemistry and she knows that Alex and Derek have friends in that lesson but not as close as Derek was" Troy answered before Kissing Jazmin on her forehead as her eyes were shutting closed, slowly

"Bye" Jazmin said barely audible

"Sleep Tight Jazzy" Troy said using her nickname he has called her since she was born

Troy left her room and knocked softly on Gabriella's temporary room he heard nothing but knew she was awake as he heard her quiet sniffles so he entered in

"Go Away Troy" Gabriella sniffled out

"No, I want to know why your crying" Troy asked wrapping her into a tight hug

"I am crying because I am such a idiot" Gabriella said crying into his chest

"Why are you an idiot? I don't understand" Troy asked

"I Have 2 reasons now actually" Gabriella answered

"Carry on" Troy urged her

"I am an idiot for crying about Alex and Derek when I know for a fact they aren't allowed anywhere near the school or anything like that, and secondly, I am an idiot for thinking I could abort this child" Gabriella said falling backwards onto her pillows rolling over and crying into them knowing she had let Troy down

"Gabriella, I don't really care about that right now, but you are not an idiot in my eyes it makes perfect sense for you to cry even though yes Alex and Derek are not allowed near the school but just that cannot ease your mind, it doesn't ease mine" Troy said kissing her through her hair

"But I am stupid because they are not allowed near me and yet I still cried" Gabriella kept babbling

"Brie, calm down you just going on" Troy said kissing her softly on the lips

Gabriella giggled "Sorry"

"It's Okay, now lets go onto why are you not gonna get an abortion?" Troy asked and Gabriella rolled over towards the wall and uttered one word "Because"

"Come on Brie, I am just curious I mean it isn't ours it is a bastard's kid" Troy said which cut Gabriella

"MY Baby Troy, MY CHILD" Gabriella shouted at him

"Gabriella, please don't argue with me I thought we discussed this, we would have our own family one day" Troy said

"We will Troy, we will but I am not keeping the child, but I am giving it, it's chance at life, as soon as it is born it is going up for adoption but I am not aborting a child that has a chance at a great life" Gabriella said looking directly into his eyes and he saw she was staying true to that word and he wouldn't change her mind

"Okay Gabriella, it is your life I can't change that, and I will stand by you 100%, secretly of course, I am sure Jazmin will to the hard part is your parents" Troy said

"They'll be the easiest because I was almost aborted no-one wanted me, they all wanted me gone, but my mom and dad ran away and started their own family with me, and I had the best childhood, because I met you and Jazmin, I love you Troy" Gabriella said smiling up at him happy that he would be there through it with her

" I love you to Brie more than anything in this world! Come on then, it is now 10:30am and I am already hungry" Troy said

Gabriella giggled at him "You always ruin a nice moment with thinking about food"

"But I am hungry, you eating?" Troy asked putting his poptarts in the toaster

"No, I'm good thanks" Gabriella said feeling not to well

"Okay, but if you do there is 2 more strawberry pop tarts in the pantry okay?" Troy asked

"Yeah, I think I am going to get a warm shower though" Gabriella said as she headed up stairs into the main bathroom

Jazmin's POV

feeling a little better and rather hungry I dragged my tired and worn out body out of my bed and I went to open the door when I heard shouting.

"MY Baby, Troy, MY CHILD" Gabriella shouted at Troy

They are going on at this again I thought to myself

"Gabriella, please don't argue with me I thought we discussed this, we would have our own family one day" Troy said

Own Family? What does he mean by this

"We will Troy, we will but I am not keeping the child, but I am giving it, it's chance at life, as soon as it is born it is going up for adoption but I am not aborting a child that has a chance at a great life" Gabriella said looking directly into his eyes and he saw she was staying true to that word and he wouldn't change her mind

She is keeping it? And agreeing with this own family thing what am I missing something here?

"Okay Gabriella, it is your life I can't change that, and I will stand by you 100%, secretly of course, I am sure Jazmin will to the hard part is your parents" Troy said

Secretly? What is this huge secret? He won't keep this secret from me right?

"They'll be the easiest because I was almost aborted no-one wanted me, they all wanted me gone, but my mom and dad ran away and started their own family with me, and I had the best childhood, because I met you and Jazmin, and I love you Troy" Gabriella said smiling up at him happy that he would be there through it with her

She loves Troy, surely she means as a friend.

"I love you to Brie more than anything in this world! Come on then, it is now 10:30am and I am already hungry" Troy said

Right he has some hard explaining to do, they must have loved that 7 minutes in heaven.

**So this is it for my chapter it took me not long but I watched videos hehe in between plus it's a Sunday and I have college so to bed early but next is Shennel and she updates fast whatever the day. Kelly will start FINALLY after Shennel**

**Love Charli**


	11. Those Memorable Moments

**(Shennel's Chapter)**

**Oh my gosh, guys I am so sorry for the wait. This is the longest I kept viewers waiting, woo am I sorry. It was my fault I guess…but here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10

Jazmin walked down the flights of stairs to see Gabriella and Troy at the kitchen island dining on one gigantic bowl of ice-cream, laughing and chatting away like a couple days ago Gabriella didn't get raped, she wasn't pregnant and they don't have to go to a hearing; crazy people.

She didn't want to get straight to the point about what she had over heard them talking about…but then again…she was anxious. What were they hiding that they didn't want her to find out? So she made her decision she was so bringing it up now…but then again…they looked so happy! Oh well…

"Troy, Gabs can I speak to you guys please?" She said making her presence known.

Gabriella exchanged a look with Troy but followed her to the living room.

Troy and Gabriella sat on the love seat while Jazmin stood in front of them.

"What's this about?" Troy started.

Jazmin shook her head, "No speaking…yet."

Troy gave her a look and Gabriella started to bite her nails, force of habit.

"So I over heard something that…well…disturbed me to say the least."

Troy looked at Gabriella and Gabriella bit her nails harder.

"What'd you hear?" He said, he guessed he'd have to be the voice on his and Gabriella's part.

"Well, first is there anything you would like to tell me?" She gave them a chance.

Troy shook his head and Gabriella coughed, "Nope."

"What is this, _I love you_ and_ our own family_ business?" Jazmin said getting straight to it.

Gabriella choked on her own saliva while Troy coughed violently, "Whoa what?" He said once done.

Jazmin looked at him incrediculously and raised her voice, "You heard me Troy! I over heard you and Gabby in her room talking about how she was going to keep the baby but put it up for adoption and how you guys are going to make your own family and how you two love each other what is with it?"

Troy shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Jazmin got angry, "Troy cut the bullshit! I know you two are probably in love with each other…only a blind person couldn't tell, hell I take that back maybe a blind person could tell…ever since that 7 minutes in heaven thing I told you guys to do! It just hurts you couldn't tell me, what kind of brother are you Troy?" She shouted at him.

Gabriella spoke up. Standing up she took a deep breath and stated calmly, "Now I love you Jazmin, I really do…" She trailed looking up from the floor and straight in Jazmin's eyes, "But do NOT yell at Troy. He did NOTHING wrong, he may be your brother and you may have the privilege to yell at him in some cases yes, but when it comes to mine and his complication do NOT blame this shit on him!" She shouted just as loud as Jazmin maybe even louder.

Jazmin stepped back afraid of what she was seeing, never has Gabriella gotten so…angry and revved up but wow! Troy was even afraid of this Gabriella, he hasn't seen her angry either!

Jazmin took a calming breath, "Okay, sorry. But still, you guys do know this is wrong right?" Jazmin said scared for her brother and best friend if they were to ever get caught.

Troy shook his head, "Gabriella is legal in a year Jaz, we've been going on for quite a long time now…I think we know."

Jazmin looked at him oddly, "How long have you two been going on?"

Gabriella looked back at Troy, "A couple years?" They decided on.

No they didn't know the _exact_ date they started but they knew it was a couple years back, but then Jazmin put two and two together.

"So that's why you didn't want Alex and Derek to come over?" Jazmin said as if discovering the NASA secret.

Gabriella nodded but before she could say something Jazmin shouted, "OH MY!"

Gabriella looked at her oddly, "What?"

"SO THIS WHOLE DEREK AND ALEX THING IS MY FAULT? If I didn't bring them over, then it wouldn't have happened. You didn't want them over because of…and…then…so when…and then he told me…you didn't kiss him…OH MY!" she cried, "I am so sorry Gabriella. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" She said as sincerely as she could.

Gabriella hugged her slowly, "It's okay Jaz, you didn't know at the time. It's okay."

Jazmin shook her head, "I'm a horrible person."

Gabriella shook her head, "You're only human."

Jazmin sniffed and looked back at Troy.

"You do know I support you guys right…" Jazmin smiled slightly.

"That's all we wanted, acceptance."

She smiled and hugged her bigger brother, "I love you Troy."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too Jazzy."

She wiped the last of her tears when she pulled from Troy, "Shall we watch a movie?" She smiled.

They agreed, "Oh, and before I forget…" Jazmin trailed.

"I won't tell anyone, and can you please not make me feel like a third wheel!" She begged.

They laughed, "Thanks and we promise we won't make you feel left out."

She smiled and sat on the left side of Troy and Gabriella sat on the left side of Jazmin so Jazmin was in the middle, Gabriella put SAW IV in and in the middle of the movie the girls became all scared and what not so by the end of the movie Troy was in the middle with his arm wrapped around Jazmin and Gabriella hiding her face in Troy's lap.

He laughed at his two girls, he felt comfortable around them. But he could guarantee you if he were someone else or if these two girls were two other girls, he'd feel so Pedophile-ish.

,

"Well I'm going to have nightmares tonight," Gabriella mumbled to herself.

Jazmin laughed, "You picked the movie."

She sighed, "I know."

Troy came up from behind Gabriella, "What if you sleep in my room tonight?" He suggested…suggestively.

Gabriella laughed but looked at Jazmin, "That'd be fine right? If me and Troy slept in his room together?"

Jazmin nodded, "Hey, I'm not going to stop you guys from whatever you normally do. Just please try to keep the noise down."

Gabriella laughed and nodded at what Jazmin was implying. They hadn't made love yet…but they will…

Troy yanked Gabriella in his room and she yelped falling on top of him.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered.

She smiled, "I love you Troy."

He smiled sweetly, "I love you too babe."

He kissed her, "Your mouth still tastes like Chocolate Ice Cream," he whispered with a smirk.

She crinkled her button nose cutely, "And you still look as good as a chocolate bar."

Troy gasped, "Are you calling me fat?" He faked hurt.

"Hun, I didn't need to tell you. You're pouring out in places that shouldn't be pouring out!" She laughed.

He smiled, "You're rude."

"You love me though."

He nodded, "Of course."

She smiled showing her pearly whites and he kissed her.

She yawned, "I'm going to bed," she said as she rolled off of him, her back facing him.

He looked at her shocked, "Seriously?"

She turned around, "What?"

He looked at her despicably, "Seriously?"

She laughed, "What?"

She knew what he wanted, if not sex…a heated make out session and she wasn't going to give it to him that easily.

"You're just going to leave me like that Brie? After all we've been through you're just going to ditch me like that…for some…some…_pillow?_" He cried.

Gabriella laughed, "Baby."

He smiled, "No. _Your baby_."

She giggled, "Goodnight," She said suddenly turning serious again.

He fake whined, "Brie," He said dragging her name out.

"That's my name," she said her back still faced to him.

"You know what!" He said suddenly faking frustration, "You asked for it!"

She got nervous, what was he going to do? But the movement on the bed stopped and it was quiet…too quiet…

"AHH!" Gabriella screamed as Troy attacked her sides.

"Well, I warned you."

Gabriella laughed hysterically.

"Troy, stop please!"

He shook his head, "Kiss me."

"NEEEVEEER!" She shouted between laughs.

He smiled, "Then I'll _NEEEVEEER_ stop tickling you," he mocked her.

She gasped and leaned up kissing him for 4 seconds and pulling back, he gave her a look that read, '_that's it?'_

"Hey at least you got to feel my lips," she said to him.

He chuckled, "Not enough."

He tickled her again and this time she was determined not to let him win, that was until they heard banging on the wall and a faint, 'SHUT UP AND GO TO BED ALREADY PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!' then a grunt.

They laughed silently together and yelled simultaneously, "SORRY JAZ!"

Gabriella taking note in the lack of Troy that was hovering over her took advantage of the moment rolled out from him and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight baby!"  
He looked at the now dozing off Gabriella…

He shook his head, girls.

**So there it is! A bit of Troyella FLUFF, I thought it was cute personally. I MEAN WHICH GIRL WOULDN'T KILL TO HAVE ZAC EFRON HOVERING OVER THEM TICKLING THEM TO DEATH UNTIL THEY MADE OUT WITH HIM! Woo, Gabriella is a fool.**

**Again sorry for the long wait. Up next should be Kelly? **

**-Shennel.**


	12. Morning Sickness

Shouldn't Be 11

It's Charli, Again! Kelly HAD Tonnes of Homework since We Do Not have thanksgiving break

Anyone happy for Zanessa sighting, even if it is just twitter?

I am and well yeah I kind of also SO wanted to write this one but hopefully when xmas comes Kelly will get one or two out but I will not be here from 23rd December to the 30th December I am going to my nans for Christmas, just thinking this time last year I was pumped about going to Kelly's on the 27th December 2009 and Spending New Year With Her.

*Next Morning*

"Come on love birds I am ready to leave" Jazmin said flicking Troy's ear

"Jazzy, Leave me be please" Troy said as he mumbled into Gabriella's hair

"Nope Troy you know for a fact that us three need to be at school in an hour so hurry up" Jazmin said leaving the room

"Come on Brie" Troy said stroking her cheek as she stirred awake

"Hello, Handsome" Gabriella said as she sleepily got out of Troy's bed and walked into his en-suite completely forgetting a towel or clean clothes

"Gabriella, Towel and Clothes may help" Troy called out as he heard the shower turn on

"Umm... Bring them in, this shower is really warm" Gabriella replied completly out of it

"Err... Umm Okay" Troy replied unsure of what to do but walked in with clothes she had laid out and a nice cream fluffy towel he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the shower curtain was pulled over but squeezed his eyes shut as she drew it back and saw him there.

"Hold up the towel so I can put it round me" Gabriella said nudging his arms

"Err... Umm" Troy said putting her clothes on the side and looking down at the floor not daring to look at her body knowing is he did he would end up staring.

"TROY! 45 minutes, you better not be making out with Gabriella in there" Jazmin said loving her new found lines

"I regret you ever finding out now Jazmin" Troy said as he jumped in the still running warm shower after Gabriella had exited the bathroom

*10 Minutes Later, At the Breakfast Table*

"So Gabriella all the lessons today without Troy, you have with me so you'll be fine okay?" Jazmin asked her as Troy was serving up pancakes

"Yeah, just don't leave my side please Jazmin" Gabriella begged

"Gabriella I have too in AP Chemistry because we don't sit next to each other but I mean Jason isn't such a bad guy" Jazmin said trying to reassure her

"But he is a guy, how do you expect me to trust another guy except Troy, Jazmin?" Gabriella said inching closer to Jazmin's face

"Umm... could you please move away from my face please Brie" Jazmin said as Gabriella moved back

"Look brie I wish I could sit next to you but believe me Jason will not hurt you he is a nice guy" Jazmin said knowing she spent 6th Grade with him on a science project

"If he lays a SINGLE finger near me I am out of there" Gabriella said as she starting eating the pancakes

"So Gabriella, how many lessons with me today?" Troy asked

"4, Homeroom, then I have English with you then I have AP Chemistry for 2 hours then we have AP Physical Studies then we have Study hall then we have InfoTech(computers) and then English again" Gabriella said reading it off her schedule

"Your's Jazmin?" Troy asked

"1, Homeroom, Maths, AP Chemistry, AP physical Studies, Study Hall, Info Tech and then Maths" Jazmin said

"Gabs who is with you in Maths if Jazmin has maths today" Troy asked wishing he hadn't

"No-One" Gabriella replied simply

"I'll Get Jazmin transferred to the exact same schedule as you including homeroom" Troy said grabbing both timetables putting them into his file before putting the file by the door

"Hurry Up and Eat Girls we have 10 minutes before we leave" Troy said as the girls finished the last of their pancakes and went upstairs to get their things

*At School*

"Mr Bolton you cannot just change a student's schedule because Miss Montez is alone is one lesson does she have separation issues? I think not" Mr Matson declined

"But Gabriella will not attend that lesson if she is alone, ever since the problem with Alex and Derek she has issues with leaving me or Jazmin, this needs sorting out" Troy said hoping to get Jazmin changed

"Fine, but only because I know the situation between Alex and Derek" Mr Matson agreed and had Jazmin moved over

"Here is Miss Bolton's new timetable normally no student would be in their brother's homeroom but this is an exception" Mr Matson said as Troy smiled and walked out into the waiting room handing Jazmin her new schedule

"Thank You Troy" Jazmin said walking ahead

"Your So Nice Troy, me and Jazmin have the exact same lessons together" Gabriella said smiling up at him before he kissed her lips softly as they arrived in the homeroom class where no-one was since it being only 7:15

"Jazmin go on door watch we will be out at 7:45" Gabriella said knowing they wouldn't have to keep listening while doing this every morning

"Okay but if I hear any noises I am leaving" Jazmin said sitting in the desk closest to the door

"Whatever Jazz" Gabriella said going into the back room with Troy for their morning make-out session

"Mmm... Troy...were in...School oh god" Gabriella moaned out into his shoulder as he started massaging her breasts through her pink Cami

"I Can Hear You" Jazmin responded

"Troy! Jazmin Can Hear Us... Mmmm" Gabriella moaned into his lips

"One More Noise and I'm Walkin" Jazmin said

"What's The Time Jaz?" Gabriella called now Troy had stopped due to banging his head against the wall

"7:23am" Jazmin responded

"We have time for a quickie" Troy whispered

"I Head that Troy" Jazmin said

"Jazmin how can you hear that from the desk by the door" Troy said

"Because I am standing right next to you with the door locked and the blind on the door down" Jazmin said smiling

"Jazmin' Troy popped his head out from the door 'Sit back down and we will be out in about 10 minutes okay?" Troy asked

"Fine, Bye Lovebirds" Jazmin said going round the corner and sitting down

"Now Gabriella lets resume" Troy said smiling

"Troy, I'm not ready for a _quickie, _sure I'm not a virgin, but I am still 17 I am neither legal yet, and I lost this through something that has literally scared me for life, I am pretty fine with having a heated make-out session with you but not a _quickie_... yet okay?" Gabriella asked looking truthfully into his eyes

"I Understand Brie, Come On Lets go get homeroom started with Jazmin moving seats to sit by you instead of no-one" Troy said as they walked out Troy fixed Gabriella's hair by finding her side parting again

"Ha-ha Troy your hair doesn't look any different" Gabriella said looking at him properly

"Funny Gabriella" Troy said wrapping his arms around her and bringing her in to a strong passionate kiss

*They walked around the corner to find Jazmin asleep on the desk*

"Jazmin, wake up" Troy said nudging her arm

"Oh Hey, You're finished?" Jazmin asked

"Yeah its half 7" Troy said come on Jaz I'll show you were your desk is

"Okay" Jazmin said gathering her stuff

"Here" Troy said standing next to Gabriella

"Cool I get to sit next to Briella every single homeroom, sweet" Jazmin exclaimed as she put her bag next to her chair and sat down in the seat next to Gabriella

"Jazmin you sit next to me every English lesson too and all our other lessons" Gabriella said laughing at her enthusiasm

"But this is homeroom Gabs, so much more fun than English" Jazmin said she got out a pad of paper and starting writing down Gabriella's name and her own name and asking Gabriella who she liked forgetting about Troy

"She loves me Jazmin" Troy answered as Gabriella looked at Jazmin to say seriously

"Oh Yeah" Jazmin replied writing in large writing Troy Bolton

"Jazmin rip it out before someone sees it and ruins me and Troy" Gabriella said trying to grab the pad

"No, every time someone is dating it goes in my date file so I can create the scrapbook for Senior Year of everyone everybody has dates" Jazmin said smiling

"Please Jazmin don't do this you can re-write it when we get home" Gabriella begged

"Sorry Gabriella, Nope" Jazmin said putting it in a plastic wallet an into her date file

"Jazmin, do not show that to anyone" Troy said hoping he could talk with his sister more at home

"Oh, No" Gabriella suddenly said before running out the door and down to the toilets

"Go after Her Troy" Jazmin said

"I Can't she will be in the ladies toilets you go" Troy said knowing it was morning sickness

"Ugh, Fine" Jazmin said sprinting off down to the empty toilets hearing Gabriella being sick in the far one

"Oh, Brie, Morning Sickness?" Jazmin asked

"Yeah, stupid Alex I hope he finally gets what he deserves" Gabriella said as she wiped her mouth and took a drink of water

"When is your court date?" Jazmin asked

"Umm...October 19th" Gabriella said

"Umm... Gabriella that's tomorrow" Jazmin said showing her the date on her phone Tuesday 18th October 2010 (omg ha-ha Zac's birthday though his birthday was a Monday WOW OBSESSIVE)

"Your Kidding?" Gabriella exclaimed

"Err... No I'm not" Jazmin said

"But I have no idea what I am doing" Gabriella said

"Troy has been to a few he can talk you through it all you'll do fine I promise" Jazmin said as they headed off to their homeroom class

**There we go guys yes it is me Charli again but I think Shennel should do the next one either way since she has been to court a few times I think she mentioned that or something about being, victims of a few crimes.**

**So Like It Hate It Review?**

**Also Shennel why do you say Press the Green Button? It isn't green it is purple if anything ha-ha anyways just kind of confused lol**


	13. Professional Days Like These

**(Shennel's Chapter)**

**Here's chapter 12! **

**Oh yeah, the court will be in this chapter. But I'm not going to get into intermediate details because it brings back memories for me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

Troy came inside his house after school furiously, where was Jazmin? He didn't have a lot of time; they had to get to court. They left around lunch so they could arrive on time the principal already knew that they had to leave so they didn't have to sign out or anything.

Bouncing down the steps Jazmin was in a black pressed business pant and a black blouse tucked into her pant with a blue belt through the loops of her pants with black ballet flats and a silver jacket over her blue shirt. Smiling to herself she looked up and saw Troy's furious face U-turning she went to go back up the stairs.

"Hold it right there Jazmin Avia!" Troy ordered.

Jazmin turned around slowly, "Hey Troy!"

He gave her a look, "You know what I found on your desk _after_ class?" He said circling her.

She shrugged, "I don't know but can you hurry up? I have to get ready for court."

He looked at her, "are you not ready?"

She looked down and chuckled, "Oh would you look at that."

He held up a piece of paper, "What's this?"

Jazmin examined it, "Oh shit!"

"Exactly my thoughts, I told you to rip it up Jazmin!" Troy threw it at her.

She looked apologetically at him, "I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head, "I'd be put in jail if anyone ever found it you know!" He said furious.

Jazmin felt horrible so she ripped up the paper that held the name _Gabriella Montez _underlined and had Troy Bolton underneath with a heart.

"Never write that again!" Troy scolded her.

Jazmin nodded frantically.

Just then Gabriella walked down the stairs her shoes clicking against the tiled floor they had, "You guys ready?" she said.

Troy inhaled deeply; Gabriella looked so professional he just wanted to rip off what she was wearing. It was sexy a big turn on.

Her tanned skin was glistening in the light and looked perfectly lotioned she was wearing a tight black pencil skirt that went to her knees but showed her curved butt perfectly she had a white button up t-shirt with slightly frilled sleeves tucked into her skirt; she had a black belt that had a big black squared buckle. Her hair was curled in loose ringlets and let down to her elbows her bangs were straightened and swept to the left covering her left eye and her black rimmed square glasses on the edge of her nose, a silver chain to accessorize of course not forgetting her silver hoop earrings and her 3 inched black strappy stiletto's.

"You had glasses?" Jazmin said bringing Troy out of his daze.

Gabriella blushed, "Originally no, but over the years my eye sight started to get bad. But I'm fine now; I'm just wear them to look professional now a day."

Jazmin chuckled, "I see."

"And you look very nice Jaz."

Jazmin smiled, "You look hot Gabs, and in that skirt your legs look 10 miles long. You're so going to win this trial!"

Gabriella laughed and looked at Troy who was still staring, "Troy go get ready and stop staring at my legs you're making me feel uncomfortable."

Troy shook his head and jogged up the stairs.

10 minutes later he descended in a white muscle shirt, a white and black pleated button up shirt and black jeans, "I _refuse_ to wear a monkey suit!" He said stubbornly.

Gabriella giggled and kissed him, "You're such a baby."

"No, I'm your baby!" he kissed her back.

"Okay that's quite enough, let's head out!" Jazmin said sick of the lovey dovey faces.

Chuckling they walked out of their house and got into Troy's car, Troy then started off to ANCH.

…

Gabriella smiled she knew she won this case, all those times of watching Law & Order yeah it paid off. Walking down from the witness chair she went back and sat with her lawyer. Smiling to herself she looked over at Alex and Derek who were matching in bright orange jump suits she looked away, the painful memory coming back to her brain.

"So Ms. Montez are you telling me that Mr. Alex got you pregnant?" The fairly young judge said.

Gabriella nodded, "Yes."

The judge looked over at Alex and shook his head in distaste, mumbling something he slammed his mallet down and announced, "Alex Mason you are guilty!" The judge smiled and continued, "And sentenced to 6 years in jail!"

Gabriella smiled, she so knew she won this.

,

"You were great baby!" Troy said picking her up spinning her around while Jazmin walked in behind them.

Jazmin coughed, "The only reason you won Gabs was because the Judge couldn't keep his eyes off of you. I would be surprised if he heard one word you said he looked completely dazed in your beauty," Jazmin said in a joking matter.

But what she had said was true, Troy noticed it too and it got him angry.

Gabriella shrugged, "I'll never see him again anyways, and besides Alex is in jail now let's be happy!"

Troy nodded, "Gabs is right!"

Gabriella smirked, "Am I ever wrong?"

Troy chuckled, "Let's go for ice cream!"

Jazmin agreed with the love birds.

Running up the stairs Gabriella changed her pencil skirt with black jean shorts, her white ruffled shirt for a white tank top and a black cami over it putting her black All Stars on she ran down the stairs while putting her hair in a messy ponytail, meeting Jazmin down the stairs she saw Jazmin took off her blazer and left the blue shirt with a white pair of skinny jeans and her white ballet flats.

Troy chuckled, "This is why I don't wear monkey suits, I would have to change after I came home but nope, I don't have too!"

Gabriella glared, "At least we looked good!"

Troy gasped hurt.

Gabriella chuckled, "Let's walk to the ice cream parlor!"

Jazmin and Gabriella started to run out of the house and down the sidewalk but they didn't see Troy behind them raising an eyebrow then went back into the house and heard Troy grumbling.

"Troy?" Gabriella shouted.

Jazmin arched an eyebrow, "Let's just leave him!"

Gabriella laughed at her friend, "Jaz!"

She shrugged innocently, "Or not."

Troy then descended down the stairs, "Since I looked so _ugly_ I changed."

Gabriella frowned, "I was joking!" She said kissing his cheek.

"No, I'm ugly!" Troy said walking out the door down the sidewalk.

Jazmin and Gabriella exchanged looks and burst out laughing, "Troy you are the most hideous thing I've ever seen!" Jazmin shouted after him.

Troy turned around and stuck the middle finger up at her; Jazmin fell to the grass laughing hysterically.

"Come on Jaz!" Gabriella said pulling her best friend off the grass and running over to Troy.

Troy looked down at her and looked back in front of him walking forward.

"I don't like you no more."

Gabriella gasped, "That hurt."

Troy smiled, "You called me ugly you don't see me complaining!"

Gabriella had to stifle a laugh, "Seriously Troy? Are you still on that?"

Troy looked away, "So Jazmin what kind of ice cream do you want?"

Jazmin smiled, "Chocolate mint!"

Gabriella made a face behind Troy's back and Jazmin laughed.

Troy looked at Gabriella to see her looking in front of her making her order, "3.45."

Passing the lady the money Troy pushed her hand away and gave the exact change, Gabriella glared at Troy.

"I'm not your friend, don't pay for my stuff."

Troy shook his head, "You're such a baby," he said handing the lady the money for his and Jazmin's ice cream.

"Excuse you Troy but you were the one crying about how ugly you were," Jazmin but in.

Troy glared at her and she shut up.

"Baby," Gabriella mumbled and stuffed her ice cream into her mouth innocently.

Troy shook his head trying to hide a smile.

,

"You know I was joking with you right?" Troy said crawling into Gabriella's bed after he knew for sure Jazmin was asleep.

Gabriella rolled over ignoring him.

Troy cuddled her, "Gabriella," he whined.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

"I love you Brie."

She looked over at him, "I love you too," she whispered to him.

He kissed her, "And you're not ugly," she said when they broke away.

He smiled, "And you're not a baby," he told her.

"You're hideous," She laughed into the kiss.

Troy gasped and let her go feeling hurt again. Rolling over on the bed he cuddled himself.

Gabriella laughed at the sight, "Gosh Troy be a man!"

Troy looked at her shocked, "First I'm ugly, then a baby, then ugly and now I'm not a man! Way to make a man feel nice about themselves geez!"

Gabriella cuddled him this time, "I was joking with you!"

He smiled, "I know."

Gabriella kissed his neck.

Troy thinking they were about to make out rolled her over on top of him.

Gabriella smirked last night coming into play.

She rolled off of him and turned off the lamp, "I'm going to bed goodnight."

Troy gasped, "Fine be like that!"

Gabriella smiled to herself and slowly dozed off.

But in the middle of the night their bodies drew closer to each other until his hands were around her and one of his legs were between her two and his hand was in her shirt stroking her stomach sub consciously that's what he always does when he's tired.

Yeah, nothing could stop their love.

**I DON'T like this chapter , honestly I'm disappointed . But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so it was rushed . Lool just ask Charlie I was talking to her the whole time I was writing it .  
So I don't blame you if you don't like this chapter either ...**

**But it'd be nice for you to review right ?**

**PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON , (Happy Charli ? :P )**

**-Shennel.**


	14. Crystal and Abby

**Shouldn't Be 14**

**Guess who it is? Again? Charli :) who's happy?**

**What? No-one that's not very nice I may just not update then**

**Only kidding, it may be a little short I have writers block I kind of didn't think much BIG twist in this chapter though, today I had to resort to writing it out first but that means anything I forget or think of can be added it quickly :) so let's hope everyone likes it :D**

*Next Morning*

Jazmin walked into the bedroom housing Troy and Gabriella and pulled the quilt off Troy's side

"GET UP!" Jazmin shouted before standing back

"What the hell Jaz?" Troy asked checking Gabriella was still asleep

"Nice of you to wake up can't you sleep normally with Briella?" Jazmin asked

"Define Normal?" Troy asked

"We don't have time, wake up Gabs and let's get going" Jazmin said avoiding the subject on what she had just witnessed

"Umm... Okay, come on Gabi up" Troy said kissing her cheek as she stirred awake and checked her watch

"TROY! It's 7:20am" Gabriella said checking her watch properly

"Your kidding" Troy said grabbing his phone of the nightstand

7:21am Wednesday 19th October 2010

"Crap! We need to leave in 10 minutes make your 30 minute morning into a 10 minute morning Gabriella get up" Troy said jumping up himself

*At School 7:49am*

"Come on Gabs, Jaz we're almost late" Troy said speed walking

"Slow...Slow down...Troy" Jazmin breathed out through her laboured breathing

"Jaz your so unhealthy" Troy commented

"Yeah, well so is Gabs" Jazmin smiled

"I was ahead of you" Gabriella shot back

"Clinging onto Troy" Jazmin added

"She's right Brie" Troy said before unlocking the door as students flooded in

"Hey Jazmin, how are you today?" Crystal, the head cheerleader asked

"I'm good, Um Crystal why are _you_ talking to _me_?" Jazmin asked

"I ask the questions Jazmin" Crystal stated right in her face

"Okay" Jazmin said terrified

"Your Mr Bolton's sister right?" Crystal asked Jazmin

"Yeah, so what?" Jazmin asked getting her courage back

"Okay' Crystal replied keeping her cool 'is he single?" Crystal added

"Umm... Nope, but I'll tell you when he is" Jazmin said eyeing Gabriella

"Mr Bolton are you dating?" Abby, Crystals best friend asked

"Nope I am single" Troy replied blately as she was helping out Gabriella behind his waist high desk (wink, wink)

"You Lied Jazmin, anyways wanna have lunch with us?" Crystal asked

"I Kind of sit with Gabriella in my brother's office" Jazmin half smiled

"Why not join us at the popular table you friend can join us" Crystal said gesturing to Gabriella who was not sitting back down doodling in her notebook

"Come on Briella, yeah" Jazmin asked

"You can Jaz, I'll sit with your brother" Gabriella smiled before walking up to Troy asking if she could accept the call from her father.

"Hey Dad" Gabriella answered

"Hey baby girl" Sergio said

"How's Spain and business?" Gabriella asked

"It's warm for October, how is living alone, any news?" Sergio asked

"Actually I am staying with Jazmin and her brother" Gabriella answered

"Okay, any more news?" Sergio asked

"Nope, when are you home?" Gabriella asked

"Saturday 29th October Gabs" Sergio answered

"Okay, Bye Dad I have to go homeroom ends in 5 minutes" Gabriella spoke waiting for a reply

"Okay Baby girl bye sweetie" Sergio said before hanging up

*In Homeroom*

"So are you sitting with us today at the popular table?" Crystal asked

"Yeah, Gabs can sit with my brother today" Jazmin answered but at the same time feeling really guilty about it

*Bell Rings*

"Okay everyone who now has English stay where you are everyone else go to your lessons" Troy dismissed the remaining students

"Come on Jaz" Crystal said

"I have switched schedules I am in the same classes as Gabriella sorry" Jazmin replied

"Why?" Crystal asked

"Personal Reasons, can't tell you" Jazmin said before turning around and walking over to her seat next to Gabriella

"Okay, see you at lunch Jaz" Crystal said walking away with Abby and all the others following her

"Right, open your books to page 12 and read up until page 20 then answer the questions on this sheet" Troy said handing out brand new books and worksheets based on the book

"Jaz, are you sitting with Crystal and the other blonde barbies?" Gabriella asked quietly

"Yeah, but you'll be okay with Troy, right?" Jazmin asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Gabriella replied with a hint of sadness in her voice sure she had a whole hour with Troy but they couldn't do much in his office

"Great, you could join us though Gabs" Jazmin said as she put her name at the top of the worksheet

"I don't want to join a bunch of blonde bimbos who eat hardly anything for lunch" Gabriella replied opening up the book

"They eat a meal" Jazmin replied bluntly

"That they make at home consisting of maybe half a sandwich and a drink" Gabriella said eyeing Jazmin's reaction

"Whatever Gabs" Jazmin said opening up her own book and reading on silently

*Lunch-Time*

"Hey Brie, where's Jaz?" Troy asked spotting Gabriella alone

"With Crystal and her group" Gabriella replied sadly moving into his arms and resting her head against his chest

"Who's Crystal?" Troy asked

"She is in our homeroom Troy her whole group is Abby, Jessica, Krista all them" Gabriella replied wiping a lone tear that escaped though she didn't know her real reason to cry

"I saw that Brie" Troy said kissing her through her hair she just closed her eyes willing the tears to not come

"Come on Brie, you need to eat some lunch, if you don't you'll be sitting out in our two hour Physical Education lesson later" Troy said

"I hate that lesson, you know I am really bad at Physical things" Gabriella said as Troy smiled

"We haven't tried everything Physical yet" Troy said with a sexy smirk

"Shut up Troy I am being serious" Gabriella said punching him in the arm

"Ow, you may be a small girl but you sure do as hell pack a punch" Troy said rubbing his arm which was now sporting a red mark

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength" Gabriella said kissing the mark and rubbing it herself

"It's okay Brie, I'm a tough guy" Troy said smiling

"You always make me feel better I hate you" Gabriella said

"It's my special quality" Troy said

"Haha Funny" Gabriella said as she started to eat her sandwiches offering the other two too Troy

"I have my lunch Brie, you saw me make it this morning" Troy said holding up his brown bag

"Oh yeah Haha" Gabriella said saying the haha in a sarcastic voice

*With Jazmin and Crystal*

"So Jazmin, your brother is single, you think you can set us up?" Crystal asked

"Listen Crystal, he isn't single he says that because he doesn't want anybody to know, I am risking punishment for telling you this" Jazmin made up the lie

"Oh right, will you tell us when he is single?" Crystal asked believing the lie

"Yeah of course I will" Jazmin said

"Good, now you can leave this table go back with Gabriella and your brother" Crystal said as she moved out to let Jazmin out

"Umm... Okay bye guys" Jazmin said walking toward Troy's office

**So how was is sorry Kelly hasn't done any she is busy next up is Shennel who hasn't been on MSN since Tuesday night I think it was Tuesday because I think Wednesday I went to bed at 9 because I was REALLY tired and I said I am going to bed I just think she is really busy, so yeah she is up next, I cannot get on MSN right now something is up with my Default Gateway but Kelly will be putting in her input I think she finished school 17****th**** December like I would be if I was in college, so yeah :D**


	15. Wild Child

**(Shennel's Chapter)**

**Alright, so here is the next chapter. Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting? **

Chapter 14

After gym, Gabriella and Jazmin were walking through the halls together catching up on news they couldn't tell each other at lunch due to the fact Jazmin was MIA.

"So how was it with Crystal and Abby?"

Jazmin shrugged, "You know…"

Gabriella arched an eyebrow, "Actually…I don't."

Jazmin nervously laughed and pulled Gabriella by the arm into a corner, "Uhm, Gabs."

Gabriella looked at Jazmin oddly, "What and why are we in a corner?"

Jazmin looked around, "Crystal likes Troy."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "WHAT?"

Jazmin smiled sheepishly, "And she knows he isn't single but she expects me to tell her when he is!"

Gabriella cocked her head to the side, "And you won't right?"

Jazmin looked away, "I promised."

Gabriella shook her head, "You rather tell some girl that's _using_ you when your brother is single over then lose your best friend?"

Jazmin shrugged, "You make it seem like it's a big deal!"

"BECAUSE IT IS A BIG DEAL!"

Jazmin shook her head, "Who said you and Troy are even breaking up?"

Gabriella looked down, "What if we do?"

Jazmin looked at her despicably, "Gabby, this is _Troy_ we are talking about, he would never."

Gabriella shrugged, "Just…please don't say anything to Crystal that could jeopardize mine or Troy's life."

Jazmin nodded and hugged Gabriella.

…

"SHE WHAT?" Troy shouted and did a spit take with his coffee.

Gabriella looked down, "She's using Jazmin to get to you."

Troy laughed, "Wow, I'm really irresistible."

Gabriella glared at him, "You better not do anything with her!"

Troy put his hands up in defense, "Gabs that's illegal, I'm better than that."

Gabriella gave him a look as to say, 'So-what's-me-and-you-then?'

Troy smiled, "I'd risk my life to be with you, but Crystal…you're funny."

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy.

…

Gabriella knew she had to step her game up if she wanted to make sure Troy was hers and only hers, she'd have to dress better, act better, be better, and make it look she wasn't ready to be stepped on. She knew.

So the next morning she woke up 30 minutes early to get in the shower for 15 minutes cleanse her pores and scrub her body down thoroughly she had to feel better not just look better.

She even gave up sleeping in Troy's room because she knew; if she slept in Troy's room she wouldn't get any sleep.

Stepping out the shower she looked herself in the mirror. Smirking to herself, she already saw a new transformed woman in the mirror.

She towel dried her hair and then brought out her straightener and then went into her room opened the closet and pulled out a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and her beige strappy heels, she then took out her baggy washed out off the shoulder t-shirt and a black tank top to go under it and then her leather beige jack that had many pockets, throwing the outfit on her bed she went back into her bathroom and looked in the mirror parting her hair into sections she started to straighten her lengthy black locks to be exact it went to her elbows, 20 minutes later her _whole_ head was straightened and she heard Jazmin and Troy starting to wake up knock was heard on her door.

"I'm coming, you guys get ready!"

She heard Troy grumble a response and then footsteps walk away smiling to her she went back into the bathroom and put hair in front of her face and took out the bathroom scissors and _cut, cut, cut _she cut her hair right to her eyelashes giving herself Chinese bangs.

She smiled throwing her hair into the trash bin and then straightened her bangs. She put mascara on, and black eyeliner that made her eyes look deep and chocolaty. She added her favorite nude color lip-gloss and applied it shine covering her lips like no tomorrow, she smiled. She was proud of herself. Coming out of her bathroom she went to her make-up vanity and got huge gold hoop earrings and put them in, then put gold and white bangles on each arm then turned to her bed and started to get dressed into her outfit.

Finished 20 minutes later she smiled to herself and realized she finished right on time she heard Jazmin calling her out and she opened her room door and shouted she was coming but closed it back and did a once over applying more lip-gloss and smiled to herself running her fingers through her straight elbow lengthen hair and her straight bangs that covered everything from her forehead to her eyelash.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed her book bag and walked down the stairs.

Troy hearing her steps coming down the stairs he sighed, "FINALLY!" He said his back to her. He looked at Jazmin and saw she had her mouth hung open, "Jaz?"

She didn't reply.

He shook his head and looked at what she was looking at, "HOLY SHIT!"

Gabriella was standing there with a smile on her face, no more jumpers.

Troy walked up to Gabriella, "What's up with change?" He said with a shocked expression on his face pointing to her hair and her clothes.

She shrugged.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" Jazmin finally exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled, "You like it?"

Jazmin's eyes said it all, she nodded her head.

"Like it? I love it!"

Gabriella hugged Jazmin.

"But why?" Jazmin asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "We got to go to school let's go."

…

Troy hated it.

His girlfriend kept getting stared at and wolf whistles, she was invisible before and that's how he liked it. But now he had to watch out for her. Why did she have to change? She was fine the way she was.

"So Gabriella, I noticed how amazing you look and I just wanted to say you look stunning, I could tell from a mile away."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you?"

Truth be told, she wasn't sure whether she should play it cool or be panicking she's been getting hit on for the past hour and she wasn't used to it!

Jazmin stood on the sidelines though glaring at them all; she was jealousy to say the least. But she knew Gabriella didn't care about these stupid guys. She had Troy.

"Come on Jaz!" Gabriella smiled at her best friend.

Yeah, Jazmin had nothing to be worried about. Gabriella will always be Gabriella.

…

"HEY, Gabriella!" Crystal said walking up to Gabriella.

Gabriella glared at her, "Hi."

"Would you like to sit with my table? We'd love to have you with us!"

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm sitting with Mr. Bolton and Jaz."

Crystal tried to hide her glare, "Come on sit with us!"

Gabriella sighed, "FINE. Holy shit."

Crystal faked a smile. Gabriella knew something was wrong.

Gabriella sat at the table filled with girls, "Okay…"

Crystal glared at Gabriella not hiding her rudeness, "Here's the deal Gabriella. I know you are close with Mr. Bolton, back off! He will be mine; I'll be Jazmin's future step-sister. Alright!" Gabriella choked on her juice, "Excuse me?"

Crystal gave her a look, "Don't shit with me I know you Jazmin and Mr. Bolton been good friends since forever I know you like him I know you changed so he could look at you differently. So STOP IT!"

That was it, Gabriella had enough. She didn't need to take this bullshit. She was Gabriella fucking Montez. She had power and she had a fucking voice.

Standing up, slamming a hand on the cafeteria; to her and Crystal's surprise; Gabriella's eyes were glowing dead serious with anger.

"_YOU_ LISTEN HERE ALRIGHT. I AM _NOT_ YOUR DAMN PUPPET. YOU _CANNOT_ CONTROL MY ACTIONS MUCH LESS ME. SO YOU _CRYSTAL MONTGOMERY _CAN GO SIT ON A LOG AND STAY THERE FOR A WHILE! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T FUCKING NOTICED, MR. BOLTON IS 23; YOU ARE ONLY FUCKING 17 IT'S CALLED _ILLEGAL_? YOU _DAMN SLUT_, FIND SOMEONE YOUR OWN AGE AND STOP TRYING TO BRAINWASH JAZMIN AND STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME, I'LL DO _WHAT I WANT_, I'LL _DO AND DRESS THE WAY I PLEASE_, SO _SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN BIMBO BITCH_!" Gabriella finished with a huff.

Crystal sat there her eyes narrowed her mouth hung in shock did she just get called a slut and a bimbo bitch?

"You Gabriella Montez will regret the day you were born for saying that!" Crystal stood as well threatening Gabriella.

Gabriella stared Crystal down daring her to make a move, "_I can't wait_!" Gabriella whispered separating each word as she got closer to Crystal's face.

"Bring it on!" Crystal said just as rudely.

Gabriella smirked, "It was on a long time ago hunny," Gabriella said with a sly look on her face whisking around making sure her hair hit Crystal then strutted away with everyone watching the scene. Where was Gabriella and who was this?

…

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Troy and Jazmin exclaimed the exact same time.

Gabriella shrugged, "It was no big deal. I can take her."

Troy shook her head, "No Gabriella. Don't get into trouble because of me. I don't like Crystal like you said it's illegal I love you Gabs only you. Just, no don't stoop down to her level."

Gabriella smiled, "Alright."

But of course Gabriella had her fingers crossed behind her back; it was too late to back down now.

"Good and besides remember you're pregnant."

Gabriella's eyes went out of her socket, she totally forgot! How does she forget who knows but she did!

Kissing Troy she went up into her room and went on Google.

'How to Get Revenge on a Bitch at School?'

Of course Gabriella searched it! She had no experience in any of this! How was she supposed to know what to do, but to her advantage a whole list of things popped up.

Step 1: Ruin her image.

Then it showed possible ways to do it. Gabriella could do that.

…

The next morning Gabriella straightened her hair again but put on white skinny jeans, white muscle shirt and a pleated purple and white shirt that was tied under her boobs like the 'country girls' wore. Gabriella looked herself in the mirror and shook her head; she tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and then smiled, better.

Putting on her black knee high boots she went down the stairs smiling to her.

By this time Troy had gotten used to the change in wardrobe…somewhat.

"What got you so happy?" Troy eyed her suspiciously.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know."

Troy looked at her then back to the stairs, "JAZMIN!"

Jazmin walked down the stairs, "I'm here, I'm here."

Gabriella looked at Jazmin and giggled, "Really Jazmin?"

Troy shook his head and mumbled, 'Girls'.

"What, if Gabriella changed so would I."

Jazmin came down the stairs in blue skinny jeans black pumps, a black tank top with a lime silk Cami over it, her hair that's usually straight was now falling inches below her shoulders curly and her dirty blonde hair had bangs covering her left eye.

"I'll be in the car," Troy mumbled.

Gabriella giggled, "You look amazing."

Jazmin smiled, "You too!"

They walked out the house arms looped together and got in the car. When they reached Troy looked at the two and mumbled some incoherent words under his breath.

Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek, "Let's go!"

…

Walking down the hall with Jazmin was the most fun thing ever, they got double the whistles and Jazmin was smiling and laughing the whole time. Life could be good for them, especially at lunch.

Throughout the first 2 periods Gabriella couldn't keep her mind from wandering. Troy had to get her back to reality by calling her name viciously a couple times.

She smiled sweetly and apologized at him in the end she didn't get into trouble, but finally lunch came.

Rushing Jazmin to the cafeteria Gabriella opened the doors, "Come on Jaz!"

Jazmin sighed and sat at the table, "I don't know why we couldn't eat with Troy today."

"Because som-" Gabriella got cut off by a loud shriek and the lunch doors being opened.

Gabriella laughed, "That."

Jazmin looked towards the doors and a blue haired Crystal walked through, "MONTEZ!" She squealed.

Gabriella stood up, "What?"

Crystal strutted up Gabriella trying to compose herself, "You'll get it! I promise you you'll regret this!" She said pointing to her hair, "I didn't do anything!" Gabriella smiled.

She nodded her head like a madman, "Yeah? We'll just see about that!"

Gabriella sat back down with Jazmin, "GABRIELLA!" Jazmin said angrily.

"Yes?"

"Did you do that?" Jazmin asked not believing what she saw.

Gabriella shrugged, "Depends."

Jazmin shook her head, "How could you?"

Gabriella shrugged again, "She has gym with us it was easy."

Jazmin shook her head and laughed, she then high fived Gabriella, "That was priceless."

"You're not mad?" Gabriella asked.

Jazmin shook her head, "How could I be? That was _priceless_ I am totally on your side!"

Gabriella smiled, "Welcome to the war!"

…

The next couple of days went by like WORLDWARII, Crystal got Blue hair, Gabriella got purple hair (Of course Gabriella made it work for her by putting her hair in a high ponytail and adding a red with white polka dots bow tie in her hair and changing into black skinny jeans a purple tank top and a black silk cami, with black Ugs she of coursed changed clothes with Jazmin so it all worked out in Gabriella's favor), Crystal got covered in syrup and feathers, Gabriella got her foot stuck in a bucket of milk in the end making her foot prune up, Crystal got her clothes paintball-ed, Gabriella got her clothes stolen in gym class so she had to walk out of the gym in nothing but a towel which also worked out in her favor the guys whistled and came onto her twice as bad making Crystal's popularity go _down_ twice as bad.

Throughout it all, the school watched carefully wondering who would get who next and frankly Crystal was getting tired and Gabriella was running out of ideas.

Until one day…

"Troy how the fuck could you?" Gabriella sobbed looking at the scene before her, in the hallway!

Crystal was pressed up on Troy his face smitten with hormones and that was looking at _CRYSTAL_, "I told you you'd regret it."

But you know, something just snapped in Gabriella. She couldn't take it anymore, she…she was done.

She closed her eyes and walked up to the two she looked at Crystal who was now off of Troy and standing in front of Gabriella, and Crystal should've ran when she saw Gabriella's nose flare and her face twitch but she didn't she was a bimbo bitch anyways.

Without warning Gabriella swung one hot punch in Crystals face that that would bruise.

Crystal got up and slapped Gabriella, Gabriella and Crystal then went at it; Crystal pulling on Gabriella's purple hair, Gabriella clawing at Crystals face and pulling on her blue hair. Troy snapped out of it and tried to pull the two girls apart but he wasn't successful they had a strong grip on each other like two magnets.

Gabriella picked Crystal up by her hair pulled her back and then ran to the opposite wall smashing her face against the lockers groaning Crystal rammed Gabriella into the wall trapping her against it. Gabriella kneed Crystal in the stomach making her crouch down in a fetal position Gabriella gaining perfect access with her knee to Crystals' face and yes, if you asked Gabriella did indeed knee Crystal in the face, and boy did it feel good.

Standing up slowly Crystal mustered her strength and pushed Gabriella against a classroom door and then against the opposite wall Gabriella's back hitting a lock and probably leaving a bruise a teacher ran out of the classroom that Gabriella's back hit and the class ran out too poor teacher.

Everyone started cheering on the fight causing other classes to come out into the hall and watch the fight people betting on Gabriella people betting on Crystal.

Gabriella saw Jazmin in the crowd and a smile on her face. Crystal punched Gabriella in the face in the split moment she was distracted but Gabriella didn't go down so easily sure her lip was busted and she was spitting out blood but Crystal had a bald spot bruises probably lined up on her stomach and, -Gabriella uppercut Crystal twice in the stomach and then punched her in the nose, a broken nose.

The principal then walked into the hallway, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He shouted his voice booming against the walls.

Gabriella stood up as Crystal tried to swing another punch but Gabriella backed away and kicked Crystal in the shin causing a groan coming from her lips.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ, CRYSTAL MONTGOMERY!"

Gabriella put up a hand, "I know," Gabriella interrupted him walking to his office Crystal on the floor crawling her way there.

_What just happened?_

…

**AHA, I leave you with a cliffhanger, now Charli it's your turn. Sorry if I left you in a bad position. **

**PRESS THE GREEN/PURPLE/BLUE BUTTON!**

**-Shennel.**


	16. Detention

**Shouldn't Be 15**

**The first few lines on this are totally from Shennel cause I simply had no idea :)**

**I have found out Kelly in fact finishes the 22****nd**** so if I end mine so mine posted either the 22****nd**** or after Kelly will then post hers.**

**So on with the story.**

"Ms. Montez why?" Mr. Matsui their principal said disappointed in Gabriella's actions. Gabriella, about to answer got cut off.

"DID YOU SEE THE WAY SHE ATTACKED ME?" Crystal said leaning over the chair.

The principal's head snapped towards Crystal, "I am not asking you Ms. Montgomery."

Crystal shrunk in her seat, "But since I like you Gabriella and since I know Jack Bolton and Sergio Montez I will not suspend you I'll leave you with a warning. But If I am to hear or see you guys in a brawl ever again, suspension will be act upon!" He said in his superior voice.

"Yes sir."

"As for you Ms. Montgomery, I have the heart to suspend you for the well fact everyone I saw or spoke to on the way to my office had said YOU infact started it." He informed her.

Crystal AND Gabriella gasped, was that true?

"But I DIDN'T!" Crystal argued

the principal held his hand up to silence her, "I didn't ask you."

"I won't suspend you, but if I see you NEAR or hear you TALKING about Ms. Montez in any manner you will have detention for as long as you can remember. Think of this as a...restraining order."

"Ms. Montez your are dismissed go back to your lesson" Mr. Matsui said as she stood up and walked away

Gabriella slowly walked back to her lesson which unfortunately was with Troy after that display she didn't really want to face anyone but she had to go to English luckily enough she missed 15 minutes of the second hour due to that but, after he kissed Crystal she didn't want anything to do with him, as she was approaching the door she received two texts one from Jazmin and one from Troy x

To: Gabriella  
From: Jazmin  
Message:

Gabi, what happened? I mean you started hitting Crystal.  
If it because Crystal kissed Troy I understand but remember she isn't worth it  
Love ya  
Jaz xx

Gabriella texted a quick reply and opened Troy's message

To: Gabriella  
From: Troy x  
Message:

Gabriella, Baby, listen I knew what you saw, Crystal is one hell of a strong girl, if you would of looked properly my eyes where open and she had her knee as high as she could to hold my hand against the lockers I could not get her off, Brie I would do nothing to hurt you or our relationship, sure our relationship is hard to keep because of this stupid age difference but we can survive this like I said I would risk my life for you but for Crystal I wouldn't risk anything for her, Brie you have gotta believe me please.

Gabriella smiled he didn't wait for her to question him about it he simply told her what actually happened so she texted back another reply

To: Troy x  
From: Gabriella  
Message:

I'm outside the door be in soon love you xx Brie

As soon as she got the confirmation it was sent she walked into the quiet classroom sat down next to Jazmin and gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Ms. Montez nice of you to join us we are reading on again from page 20 to 35 and answering the questions on the sheet" Troy said handing her a book and worksheet before he sat back at his desk with his head down

After all the class had left for lunch it was only Troy, Gabriella and Jazmin left.

"Come on girls, we can get down to my office" Troy said as Gabriella and Jazmin stood up packed away their books and things and then set off out the open door

*At Troy's Office*

"You got lunch Jaz?" Troy asked

"Yup!" Jazmin held up the brown bag

"Gabi?" Troy asked

"Umm, No" Gabriella said noticing

"Here you go, I brought two" Troy said handing her one of the brown bags

"Thank you Troy" Gabriella replied avoiding all eye contact

"What's after lunch Jaz?" Troy asked

"Umm... Info Tech, then 2 hours of Physical Education" Jazmin said before turning towards Gabriella who has stopped eating her sandwich to clutch her head is pain

"Gabi, baby are you okay?" Troy asked as Gabriella just sat there

"Gabriella, can you hear me?" Troy asked again but silence again

"Jazmin go get the nurse" Troy said as Jazmin took off running as he took Gabriella into his arms rocking her gently and he covered her head with his hands too

*After Lunch*

"Right Gabriella your fine now okay?" The nurse asked for the 15th time

"Yes thank you nurse Nancy" Gabriella said smiling

"Okay, take care now Gabriella" Nurse Nancy said before walking back in the direction of her office as Gabriella walked into her Info Tech class which unfortunately was with Abby Collins, Crystal's Best Friend and the Only computer left was in between Jazmin and Abby, Jazmin had logged her on knowing Gabriella's password as they join each others.

Gabriella sat down in the computer chair unlocked the computer and followed the direction that where written on the white board

For the first 10 minutes Abby had not even looked at Gabriella.

"Gabriella how nice to see you" Abby said while the teacher was helping another student

"Abby I have had enough of your friend today I do not want to deal with your shit too" Gabriella said keeping her eyes locked on her screen as she was filling out her spreadsheet

"Gabriella, I just want to say a few things" Abby said as sincerely as possible

"Go on then" Gabriella said still avoiding contact

"Who is Mr. Bolton dating? You seemed upset when he kissed Crystal" Abby asked

"I don't know who she is, I haven't met her" Gabriella replied

"Don't lie Gabriella, we all know his is fucking you outside of school, it's illegal Gabriella you should know that" Abby said as she saw Gabriella finally turn towards her as he face was red with anger

"How dare you!" Gabriella shouted

"Miss Kelly, I am going to the bathroom" Abby said before she ran off out of the computer suite

Gabriella ran out after telling Jazmin where she was going and before Abby could get anywhere she pounced onto Abby and sent her flying to the group hitting her face in the process. Abby rolled her over and gave Gabriella one sharp punch before getting off her and sprinting off in the opposite direction, Gabriella got up, went into the girls bathroom, stopped her cut face from bleeding, then headed back to her Info Tech class.

"Miss Montez you left without consent, detention" Miss Kelly said and Gabriella just nodded

"What happened Brie" Jaz said she noticed the slight cut to the side of Gabriella's face

"Abby Collins happened" Gabriella just said simply before finishing off her work

Abby Collins arrived 5 minutes before class ended with a note from the school nurse Abby obviously faked sick and sat in the Nurses office for a good half hour before heading back knowing the teacher would be finishing the class

"I have a note Miss Kelly" Abby said passing it to her

"Ah Okay Abby, I hope you are feeling better just sit down while I finish everything off" Miss Kelly said as Abby went and sat down

"You're going to regret doing that Gabriella" Abby said

"I don't think so Abby" Gabriella said as class was dismissed she went straight to her Physical Education lesson straight to Troy, she told him everything and he was straight to Mr Matsui with Gabriella in tow.

"Oh so Abby Collins has physically abused your Gabriella?" Mr Matsui asked as Gabriella showed him the cut down the side of her face

"Yes, right her, this happened when she punched me before running off to the nurse, while I stopped the bleeding and went back to my class" Gabriella said as she pulled her still purple hair back over it

"I'll get Miss Collins in here she will most likely be suspended as this was attacking for no particular reason, you and Mr Bolton can go back to your lessons" Mr Matsui said as he asked for Abby Collins to come to his office over the intercom system

*In The Gym*

"Okay everybody I am assigning partners, first off anybody have noted for me like sick notes?" Troy said

Gabriella and Jazmin both handed in there's which where both wrote and signed by Troy which he knew why Gabriella shouldn't and Gabriella wanted Jazmin to sit with her

"Okay right Jessica and Beth, Krista and Carla, Isabella and Laura..." Troy went on naming all the groups as they went off in their groups to get changed, and Gabriella and Jazmin headed off to the bleachers were they sat and watched the Physical Education class go on before them.

"So Abby Collins is suspended?" Jazmin asked unsure

"That's what Mr Matsui said, but I mean she started it by saying he was 'fucking' me outside of school" Gabriella said astonished

"Gabriella, she is technically true" Jazmin said

"He is not fucking me, we just have a relationship look this time next year we will be seniors and I will be legal, and I will be so happy I can finally be with him, because we are going to be together forever" Gabriella said

"Also this time next year you will of had a child, given it up for a adoption and most likely fucked Troy anyway" Jazmin said angry

"Whatever Jaz you always agree with Crystal and her gang and for once in my life I do not understand you" Gabriella said as she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes

"Brie, Brie it's time to wake up school ended 5 minutes ago, you have detention with, Miss Kelly" Jazmin said waking up Gabriella as Troy was collecting in the basketballs

"Thanks for the reminder Jaz, I'll catch up with you and Troy at home, hopefully Miss Kelly won't keep me for long" Gabriella responded as she grabbed her belongings and headed out the side door before Troy could mention her name

"Gabriella, 15 Lines, saying' I will not leave my lesson, without consent' in perfect cursive then you can go home" Miss Kelly said as she handed Gabriella the sheet of paper

Gabriella wrote out the lines in her neat cursive writing and it took her 20 minutes to write them out before she stood up handed the sheet to Miss Kelly and walked out towards the bus stop as Troy's car pulled up and Jazmin opened the door and Gabriella got in the back.

"Thank You! But I could of gotten the bus home" Gabriella said as she closed the door and Troy turned in the opposite direction

"Brie, you were waiting on the wrong side" Troy said laughing slightly

"Oh, I would have found out when I ended up in the west side of town then" Gabriella said laughing slightly

"You don't want to end up there you'd have to then catch the subway to North-end High and get the bus from there back down to East-end High then get another bus through to our neighbourhood" Troy said hoping me memorized that schedule correctly

"Wow I only have $2" Gabriella said holding up the $1 notes

"Lucky for you we picked you up" Jazmin said smiling as they got out the car

"Yeah, hey Jaz can you go upstairs I need to talk to Troy about today" Gabriella said looking down at her feet

"Remember my text message Gabi" Jazmin said as Gabriella lifted her head

"I know Jaz, Troy sent me a more in depth one I just need to get the story in spoken, rather than written I need to see his eyes full of truth" Gabriella smiled before walking into the house and into the living room where Troy was sitting grading papers

"Can I talk to you?" Gabriella asked quietly looking at the floor again

"Sure, come on over Gabi" Troy said moving his 2 huge files onto the side table next to him

"What's up?" Troy asked as she sat down mutely

"Today, with Crystal, umm, who kissed who?" Gabriella asked looking into his blue eyes as he turned to her looked at her and sincerely and truthfully answered...

"...Crystal kissed me" Troy answered truthfully

Gabriella suddenly started crying she had no idea why she did but at the same time she dug her head into Troy's chest as he held her closely she tried her hardest but the tears would not stop, she didn't even know why she was crying after a few minutes they finally stopped

"Why were your crying Briella?" Troy asked her

"I have no idea I was happy those were not happy tears though" Gabriella said as a light bulb went off in Troy's head

"Hormones? I mean Brie your pregnant your hormones will be out of whack" Troy said resting his hand on her thigh

"I guess, sorry for wetting your top Troy, I am gonna go and start this assignment you gave us at the end of class today I mean 1000 words on shakespere is easy but I am not sure Jazmin finds it so easy

"It's not due in until next week" Troy said laughing

"Have you ever tried to get Jazmin to do homework? She says ones thing and it gets you into a total different conversation and you get so side-tracked" Gabriella said

"I think that's why I used to do her homework for her, except art, she loved art" Troy said standing up next to Gabriella

"We will be down in time for dinner" Gabriella said kissing Troy, then heading upstairs

*With Jaz and Gabriella*

"Hey Girl, Is everything sorted out?" Jazmin asked

"Yeah it's all done, though Troy made me cry, well I don't know my hormones are messing up and I just started crying once he said Crystal kissed me it was crazy" Gabriella said as she got out her laptop from under the bed

"Oh I guess it must be your hormones then" Jazmin said grasping her own laptop off charge from the landing space

"So Jazmin I think you should get started on that Shakespeare assignment from your brother today" Gabriella said getting out her English notes and Romeo and Juliet they each had a specific book to write on about Shakespeare's writing styles.

Gabriella had Romeo and Juliet while Jazmin had Hamlet.

"Here's my first sentence' Jazmin said reading aloud 'William Shakespeare does not know proper English so I cannot do this assignment because I do not understand his language" Jazmin said as she smiled happily as Gabriella just sat looking at her like are you serious

"What?" Jazmin asked as she read Gabriella's face

"Read mine" Gabriella said turning the screen to her

Jazmin read it in her head and smiled at a few ideas she had

"All in all William Shakespeare writes the way he does from when his stories are set and the time he wrote them he sadly died April 23rd 1616, but his stories are known worldwide" Jazmin finished off the 1218th word

"Wow Gabriella that was amazing umm, help me start mine off" Jazmin said as Gabriella smiled at her

"Okay Then, William Shakespeare's writing styles are..." Gabriella said as Jazmin typed away

They finished their Shakespeare assignments, their Info Tech homework and got started on their math homework which was just simple algebra.

"Dinner!" Troy shouted up

"What's for dinner again?" Jazmin asked getting up off Gabriella's floor

"Umm, Chicken I think" Gabriella said as she smelt it

"Yeah it is" Jazmin said recognising the smell

AFTER dinner was eaten and everything was cleaned up Gabriella and Jazmin finished their Algebra and then Jazmin went on her messenger and Gabriella was sat downstairs watching a movie with Troy.

"So you back in my bed tonight?" Troy said as the credits to The Hangover rolled up the screen

"Yeah" Gabriella yawned out

"Come on then let's go" Troy said turning off the TV and the DVD player making sure all the downstairs lights were off before heading upstairs behind the tired Gabriella

"Night Troy, I Love You" Gabriella said before kissing him softly on the lips then lying down on the pillow

"I Love You Too Gabriella" Troy said kissing her on the lips and wrapping his arms around her smallish body

**So guys my longest chaoter 2, 792 words thats long for me and well exactly 6 pages in microsoft word in Verdana size 9 it goes smaller on fanficion but my eyes aren't perfect so I have to have it bigger (:**

**Shennel is next (: and until the 22****nd**** December it's me and shennel  
**

**From about halfway I was tired, but I had an energy drink about 2 thirds into it and got into it again but it is 1:38am here and I am going to bed which is REAL early for me (:**

**17 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS... WHO'S EXCITED?**

**Like It Hate It? Review!**


	17. Hormones

**(Shennel's Chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

***important note at the end***

Chapter 16

Days had gone by and finally it was the weekend. No more Abby or Crystal drama, although Abby had gotten suspended for 2 weeks and Crystal has been following the rules and keeping away from Gabriella, but you know Gabriella just couldn't take the chance. But finally Friday afternoon and no more drama, just her, her boyfriend and her best friend…chilling, no more drama somehow Gabriella couldn't get enough of that.

"Wake up babe!" Gabriella said rocking Troy by his chest, due to the fact she was restricted against it by his arms and the more she pulled away the tighter his grip gotten. Whether by instant reaction or just for the heck of it, she liked it.

He groaned in her ear, "Mgmhgmmm," when in reality it just sounded like that.

Gabriella chuckled, "I won't kiss you ever again if you don't get up right now!"

With that his arms were off of her and by his side standing up in nothing but blue and red pleated boxers. Gabriella smiled, "I like the sight."

He glared at her, "Now that I'm up…" he trailed, "…You need to get up too!" He said picking her up off the bed and bringing her downstairs.

"TROY, I need to brush my teeth and change!" She whined.

He smirked at her, "Fine. You have 10 minutes then I'm coming back after you!" He started to count.

She glared at him, "Maybe you should put me down first?"

He smiled cheekily, "Fine be like that."

Putting her down he saw her legs take her 100h/p with a blink of an eye. Smiling to himself he sat at the breakfast counter they had, "Hey Jaz! What's for breakfast?"

She turned to look at him, "Here I was thinking you and Gabs would have _each other_ for breakfast; silly me!" She laughed to herself.

Troy glared at her playfully but couldn't help but chuckle.

Minutes had passed by and Gabriella had finally come downstairs after her morning rituals letting Troy get the bathroom.

"Brie…" He trailed chuckling, "What are you eating?" He said in amusement as he walked down the stairs in fresh sweat pants and a black muscle shirt.

Gabriella sat cross-legged on the couch with a tray in her lap with Pancakes, pickles, mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise all in-between two slices of bread.

With a mouthful of her 'creation' she answered, "I don't know…" she trailed, "But it's so good!" she said licking her fingers.

As repulsive as the sight was it was turning Troy on, her licking the white substance from her fingers smiling at the taste yeah that was nice.

Troy shook his head, she was pregnant.

Blinking twice he looked over to his girlfriend who had demolished the whole sandwich Troy sat there in shock, "BRIE!"

She looked over at him, "Yeah babe?"

"Did you just finish that sandwich?"

She nodded with a smile, "A tasty one it was."

He shook his head when he came down the stairs the sandwich had _one_ bite in it and it was a _big_ sandwich damn.

"I want ice cream!" Gabriella said suddenly uncrossing her legs with a smile on her face.

Troy shook his head blocking her way to the kitchen, "Are you sure? That's a lot of food."

Gabriella stopped in her tracks and look up at the man she thought she loved, "Are you _trying to call me fat_?" Gabriella cried.

Troy put up his hands in defense, "God no, yes, no, no, no, Brie no. That's not what I meant."

But from all the sobbing all Gabriella heard was, 'God…yes….Brie…That's…what I meant.'

Gabriella ran up the stairs and threw herself on the bed how hurtful could Troy be?

Troy sighed pregnant ladies and their hormones! Jogging up the stairs passing a chuckling Jazmin he knocked on his bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!" He heard a muffle shout.

He smiled sweetly opening the door, "Hi-" But before he could finish his sentence a vase flew his way but dodging it he fell to the floor.

"BRIE!"

"_You called me fat_!" A voice said from beneath all the blankets and pillows, Troy stood up quickly and ran to the door, who ever the fuck that was it was _not_ Gabriella!

The voice spoke up louder, "_NEVER call a girl fat!_" The voice said.

Gabriella rose from the bed the pillows falling from her body, "How could you Troy?" She said her normal voice coming back instead of the demonic one she was using.

"Gabs, baby. You're pregnant, it's your hormones talking I didn't call you fat. You heard it because you were crying so hard and it blocked out some words, I didn't and would never call you fat. Besides you're sexy not fat."

Gabriella smiled up at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Really."

She smiled and walked up to him and pecked him on the lips, "I love you."

He sighed in relief, "I love you too."

They heard a groan, "Are you kidding me? She never killed you, you guys make up so easily. That was a waste of popcorn!" Jazmin said disappointed walking down the stairs.

Troy smiled at his sister and looked down to the women in his arms, his life was good.

…

**Yeah so I'm sorry this chapter isn't all that long. It's only 926 characters. My shortest chapter! It's just that I'm sick, and I have no energy right now and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting.**

**Please review?**

**-Shennel.**


	18. I'm Sorry

**(Charlii's Chapter)**

**Disclaimer: *I Own Zilch, Nothing***

Shouldn't Be 17

After Troy and Gabriella had descended down the stairs, they settled on the couch and watched what was on TV which it being a Saturday was nothing generally good.

"Can we go somewhere I am really hungry" Gabriella said as her stomach rumbled

"Gabi are you serious?" Troy said regretting it completely

Gabriella knew he didn't mean it in a hurtful way so she tried to keep her cool

"Your mean" Gabriella said walking into the kitchen to find herself something else to eat settling on a simple cheese sandwich since they needed groceries

"Brie, come on we can go out somewhere, where would you like to go?" Troy said taking the cheese sandwich out of her hands

"That new Italian restaurant down on 8th street" Gabriella smiled thinking of Italian food, her favourite

"Bella's?" Troy asked since there were two on 8th Street

"Uh- huh" Gabriella smiled still eyeing up the cheese sandwich

"Come on then" Troy said twisting her around and lifting her off the chair

"Jaz, you want to drive? Or shall I?" Troy asked

"Which car?" Jazmin asked

"Hmm... My Audi" Troy answered smiling

"I'm Driving" Jazmin replied loving how smooth his Audi was

"You Crash it, you pay" Troy said getting into the back seat next to Gabriella

"I'm a great driver Troy" Jazmin said smiling as she turned the engine on

"It took you 8 times to pass your test and you almost got your permit taken off you for crashing into a gate, also you went through 4 different driving schools" Troy said counting it all on his fingers and Gabriella's

"Fair Enough I _was_ terrible main word there is was" Jazmin said smiling as she came to a stop sign

Suddenly Gabriella had the urge to throw up she nudged Troy and he asked her quietly what the matter was.

"What's up?" Troy whispered

"I don't feel to good" Gabriella whispered back her forehead was feeling rather warm and she was struggling to keep her eyes open

"Jaz, pull over, there's a gas station on 3rd street take a right here then take the next right after that and go all the way down to third street turn right and go to the gas station there" Troy said undoing his and Gabriella seatbelt so he could wrap his arms around Gabriella's and bury her head into his chest hoping it would calm her down

Jaz pulled into the Gas station and went to buy a bottle of water for Gabriella, when she came back Gabriella was just sitting on a bench that was by where Jazmin had parked and she was taking big, deep breaths that she knew calmed her when she didn't feel all too well

"Here Gabs, drink this" Jazmin said handing her the now open bottle of water

"Thanks Jaz" Gabriella replied as Troy was rubbing her back

***this is ending here right now because of the news I have found out about Zanessa splitting up I will continue weather the rumours are true or not***

**Sorry I know total depression stages right now apparently Gina (Vanessa's Mom) confirmed it but I don't believe anything so yeah**


	19. Tickle Fest Part 2 of Chapter 17

Charlii's Chapter

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

This is a carry on from the last chapter because of the way I ended the other one.

I noticed something, this story is a Troy/Gabriella not a Zac/Vanessa, so if Zanessa is no more this story will not be affected :D

**Shouldn't Be 17**

After Gabriella had calmed down thrown up twice, she was finally feeling slightly better and still hungry so Jazmin set of back to Bella's on 8th street.

They arrived and got out Jazmin making sure the car was locked and handing the keys to Troy.

"Hello, Welcome to Bella's, table for three?" The waitress asked her name tag stating her name was Bella, Ironic much?

"Yes please umm' Gabriella replied squinting at her name tag 'Bella" Gabriella replied smiling

"Follow me please" Bella replied grasping 3 menus and weaving gracefully through tables

"Wow, her voice is really annoying" Jazmin whispered to Gabriella as they walked slowly behind Troy, who was getting uncomfortable with the flirty looks Bella was giving him, as he sat down in the booth Gabriella automatically sat next to him cuddling into his side and sticking her tongue out, childishly at Bella who got out her bad and asked them what drinks they would like, Jazmin settled for a glass of coke, while Troy and Gabriella both had Orange Juice.

"I'll be right back with your drinks" Bella said as they were to interested looking at the menu, well Jazmin was it also looked like Troy and Gabriella were but if you were behind the secluded booth all you could see was Troy and Gabriella kissed rather heatedly as well, they finally pulled away when Jazmin kicked Troy in the leg, as she knew if they didn't stop someone would see them.

"Jazmin! You could of tapped my arm or something not kick me in the leg" Troy said reaching down to rub his leg

"Whatever I want a pizza" Jazmin said

"Jaz, you can't come to a posh Italian restaurant and order a pizza" Gabriella said smiling

"What are you ordering?" Jazmin asked looked over the Italian names

"Hmm... Beef Cannelloni" Gabriella said smiling at her favourite Italian dish

"You Troy?" Jazmin asked

"Beef Lasagne" Troy replied folding his menu and placing it in the middle

"Fair enough I'll have a small pepperoni pizza with extra cheese then" Jazmin said smiling folding her menu placing it above Troy's.

"Okay, her comes Bella with our drinks" Troy said spotting her unable to point as Gabriella was occupied lacing their hands together under the table

"Are you ready to order now?" Bella asked

"Uhmm... I'll have the Beef Cannelloni please" Gabriella replied smiling still leaning into Troy

"A Large Beef Lasagne please" Troy said kissing into Gabriella's hair after

"Small pepperoni pizza with extra cheese please" Jazmin replied smiling

"Your meal will take about 25 minutes, would you like a look at the dessert menu?" Bella asked

"Yeah okay then" Troy said hoping she would go away

"I'll be right back" Bella said as she left to get the Dessert menus

Bella returned with the dessert menus and Troy quietly looked through all the selections, his mouth setting out Cookie Dough Dessert Extreme, which consisted of a soft cookie, covered in one scoop of vanilla ice cream, with a chocolate sauce drizzled on top with icing sugar and little balls of cookie dough across the plate too, sure it wasn't very Italian but Troy was determined to get it.

Their food arrived and Gabriella ate all of hers and even had a slice of Jazmin's pizza

"Gabriella, why are you so hungry today" Troy said without thinking again

"Are you tryna say I'm fat?" Gabriella asked looking at him

"No, Brie, you're still as skinny as ever" Troy said smiling hugging her petite waist close to him

"Thank You Troy" Gabriella replied like a shy teenage girl (wtf? She is)

They decided not to eat dessert much to Troy's dismay but he admitted he was too full to eat as well and they paid the bill and headed home.

Jazmin was lounging on the couch claiming of a headache

Troy was leaning over Gabriella tickling her in every ticklish spot she had as she was squirming, squealing and rolling all over the floor begging him to stop.

"Troy, Troy please stop" Gabriella said as he tickled her on her stomach softly

"Why should I stop when this is so...much..fun" Troy said moving to different part for each word

"Because-because you *squeal* love *giggle* me" Gabriella managed out

Troy stopped momentarily for two purposes, to allowed her to catch her breath and he pretended to think.

"Well I do love you, but not enough to stop tickling you, so I can hear your sweet giggle" Troy said stopping and leaned down and kissing her on the lips which she gladly accepted and they just lay there kissing

"Finally, Quiet" Jazmin said wincing slightly at her pounding head

Troy and Gabriella carried on kissing until Gabriella had to stop it because Troy was trying to undo her bra from under her shirt which when she went to stop him he succeeded.

"But Brie I finally got it off, Troy said massaging her now free breasts through the thin material of her t-shirt, Gabriella threw her head back in pleasure before reality too over her and she stopped Troy before he did actually take it too far, before she could object he quickly places him warm mouth over one of her nipples while he teased with the other under her shirt he licked it through her t-shirt before removing the t-shirt and taking her upstairs which she didn't object to, he locked his bedroom door and stripped down to juts his boxers, while Gabriella stripped down to her panties, she was ready for this weather she wouldn't let herself think that her body was telling her she was.

_*I'm letting you imagine yourself because I am working on a one-shot, which is like my other one-shot called Bath time fun, it's VERY MATURE warning*_

Gabriella woke up several hours later to a banging coming from the bedroom door which was Jazmin

"Get Up! Gabriella, Troy I want answers now" Jazmin shouted through the door as Gabriella gathered up her clothes and got dressed quickly, missing her bra

"What Jazmin?" Troy asked as he was finally dressed

"What is this?" Jazmin asked holding up Gabriella's bra

"Jazmin, your 17 I think you know it is a bra" Troy said smirking at her

"Troy, I know what the freakin' hell it is I wa—"Jazmin was cut off

"Why did you ask me then?" Troy asked knowing he was pissing off Jazmin

"I wanted to know what it was doing in the middle of the living room floor, I do not own this, I know Gabriella does" Jazmin said as Gabriella walked out the door

"When did you get that?" Gabriella asked snatching it from Jazmin's grasp

"Living room floor" Jazmin said

"TROY! You told her we had sex?" Gabriella asked

"Nope..." Troy said as he saw Jazmin's eyes widen

"You what?... Are you serious, that is illegal, I cannot believe you took advantage of my best friend Troy, you're a terrible brother come on Gabriella were going to the police" Jazmin said freaking out

"Jazmin, I wanted it to happen" Gabriella said smiling as she walked over to Troy and hugged him her loose breasts touching his chest through both their thin material t-shirts

Gabriella turned round in his arms and he lightly rested his hands over her perk mounds and watched as Jazmin covered her eyes, "please please please just stop, look I'll keep quiet if you just don't do anything like this while I am awake and can see it please" Jazmin said as she walked away really disgusted.

"That went well" Gabriella replied sarcastically

"Are you serious?" Troy said picking her up kicking the door closed and pushed her against it making out with her fiercely before the collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**I hope this made up for the short chapter before, so Zanessa, well where do I begin, I don't believe the rumour, I find it pretty ironic that it was done ironically 2 weeks before Christmas, well 13 days, the day before Vanessa's birthday her 22****nd****, and it would of been done over the phone which seems unlike either of them. So I do not believe it :D and neither should you, if your true Zanessa fans you'll stick by me and KTZLF! (KeepTheZanessaLoveFlowing) If it is a break Zanessa will be back together, and if it is true Zanessa will live on in us, and I respect their decision fully, but I will not change couples, because to be truly honest I cannot see Vanessa with anyone else except Zac and Vice versa**


	20. Sergio Montez

**(Shennel's Chapter)**

**So it's me again! I'm all healthy again; the doctor said I did have the flu, so I should take it easy. So I did and I'm better! YAY!**

**So here's the 18th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 18

_You don't buy me flowers, _

_You don't buy me drinks,_

_You don't drive me anywhere, but totally insane._

_We used to talk for hours,_

_Till the night was through,_

_But recently your ego was going through the roof._

Troy walked down the stairs to hear his girlfriend singing her heart out at a rather…horrible melody. Holding in his laughter he finished his journey down the rest of the stairs to see her standing on the sofa with a hairbrush in her hand belting the song out with little dance moves.

He stood there watching her in amazement.

_Maybe you need a wake up call,_

_Cos' you're too comfortable,_

_You think because you're bad;_

_You don't have to work at all!_

Turning around on the sofa she came face to face with Troy, pointing an accusing finger at him she sang to him walking closer and closer, "Yeah I'm talking about you!" She said to him, while singing.

_It seems like I gotta do wrong,_

_To get your attention,_

_But maybe when I call this man up,_

_You'll finally start to wake up._

Doing a little dance she turned back around and continued to sing the song on the sofa. Troy has never seen her so happy before. It was a funny sight.

Soon the song finished and he clapped as she bowed.

"What got you so happy?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I woke up and I was happy."

He smiled and kissed her temple, "Well…good morning."

She smiled cutely, "Good morning."

Picking her off the couch bridal style she wrapped her arms around his neck, and then added in a questionable tone,

"Why don't you buy me flowers?"

…

"JAZMIN!" Gabriella shouted out throughout the home.

"What Gabs?" Jazmin shouted back.

"I'M GOING HOME AND MY BEST FRIEND IS NO WHERE IN SIGHT, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Gabriella shouted in sadness.

Jazmin jogged down the stairs, "Oh yeah, your dad is coming back today!"

She nodded, "He's just outside."

Jazmin hugged her, "How are you going to tell him that you're pregnant with Alex's baby?"

She shrugged, "But I will, my dad loves me he'll understand."

Jazmin nodded, "Call me when you do."

She nodded this time, "TROY!" She shouted after she said her goodbyes to Jazmin.

He came out from the kitchen, "Yeah babe?"

She looked at him and pouted, "I'm leaving!"

He frowned, "I'm going to miss you."

She nodded, "I'm going to miss you too."

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He felt tears flow from her face to his neck and he didn't like his baby crying!

"Babe, don't cry. You know we're just right door to each other and I'm going to see you at school tomorrow."

She sighed and inhaled a shaky breath, "Alright, I'm good."

He looked at her, "Look at me."

She shook her head, "No."

He shook her a little bit, "Look at me Brie."

She looked at him stubbornly, "What?"

"I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

He kissed her and put her on her feet, "Now go, your dad is waiting."

Stepping out the house she waved to Jazmin and Troy, Troy stepped out onto the porch and waved to Mr. Montez, "Hello Sergio!"

Sergio nodded and waved, "Hey Troy!"

Walking next door he watched Gabriella enter her house take one last glance and the doors had closed.

…

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Gabriella said cautiously while eating a pickle and mustard sandwich.

"Sure Gabs, but what are you eating? I thought you hated pickles and mustard."

Gabriella sighed, "This is what I need to talk to you about."

He sat, "Teenage things?" He shuddered at the thought.

She shook her head, "DAD!"

He looked at her now all serious, "Yes Gabs?"

"I'm…I'm 17…" She started starting to feel nervous her dad would look down on her; this wasn't going to be easy. She was 17 she can't have a child.

"I know."

"I got…raped…a month or so ago."

Her dad sat there shocked, "What?"

"I was raped, by this guy in my school but he's in jail right now."

He stood up fuming, "YOU WERE RAPED!"

She nodded and put a hand on his arm, "But don't get mad dad, Troy fixed it all, we went to court he had a trail he's in jail."

Sergio shook his head, "Why wasn't I informed?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I didn't want you to know, you were on a business trip, and you would've panicked and come back. I didn't want that but its fine Troy took care of it."

Sergio put a hand on his forehead and inhaled, "Alright."

"There's more," She squeaked out.

"What?"

Gabriella looked anywhere but his face, "I'm pregnant."

Sergio almost felt as if he were going to faint, "He got you pregnant!"

Gabriella nodded sheepishly, "But I'm not getting an abortion."

"Why not!" Sergio said extremely angered.

"Because, everyone deserves a chance a mistake or no; remember, I almost got aborted, I wouldn't be here if you guys listened to your parents...everyone deserves a chance."

Sergio took a calming breath, "alright."

Gabriella smiled, "I knew you'd understand."

"Just please, promise me as soon as the thing is born you'll give it up for adoption?"

Gabriella nodded, "I promise, I even promised-" Gabriella trailed; nope she couldn't say she promised Troy.

"Who?"

"Jazmin...yeah I promised Jazmin."

Sergio nodded, "Alright, well I'll be out I'll be back soon. 2 hours tops."

Gabriella nodded and kissed her fathers cheek, "I'll either be here or most likely at Jazmin's house."

Sergio nodded and was off.

...

"Yeah, I told him. He was angry at first but then I had told him my plans for the child about the adoption thing and then he was fine again, he's out right now but he's totally fine with it."

Jazmin smiled, "Thank God."

Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy.

"Troy?" She said worriedly.

He looked at her, "Yeah babe?"

She sat on his lap, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. I just can't wait till you're legal and we can marry and have our own family."

She smiled, "Me too."

"Of course I'll be the maid of honor?" Jazmin said with a smile on her face.

Gabriella smiled cutely, "Of course."

The rest of the night, Troy, Gabriella and Jazmin watched a movie, until it was time for Gabriella to go back home.

"I love you."

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy back, "I love you too."

With that Gabriella left and walked next door under Troy's watchful eye, he would say his life was good; obviously.

**AHLA! I finished the chapter, MEH not the best? I know. But hey I'm just happy I'm healthy and got to write again! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAAAAS PEOPLE; Okay so there are like ... 6 more days, but you know what EVERYDAY should be Christmas! Ahlied still, I'm just hyper right now. **

**OOKAY SO REVIEW? YEAH, THANKS! **

**-SHENNEL.**


	21. Pretty Little Flowers

(Charlii's Chapter)

**Well guys it is the 22****nd**** December and I am freaking out, I haven't bought my mum a present, and there is now one hilarious Zac rumour he is hanging out and getting close with his co-star Taylor S**chilling she looks about 50 and old enough to be his mom which is scary so yeah and I think I totally hate Just Jared Jr, he used to love Zanessa and all them things now he reports every single little thing that goes on he even says the spilt it confirmed urgh hate him now, I just hope to see Zanessa over Christmas, Zac finished filming Yesterday (Tuesday) and will be home before Friday, hopefully.

Reviews: 81 (Can we get that upto 90, maybe even 100 before New Year)  
Hits : 7499  
Favourites: 15  
Alerts: 20  
Words : 34,173 (Not Including This One)

This is a new thing I want to add it just to show you how much of a success this story is even though it is co-written.

Chapter 19

"So how was staying with Troy and Jazmin while I was away?" Sergio asked his daughter over dinner

"It was okay, Troy looked after me after that whole Alex fiasco, he made sure we got to school, and umm I have him as my homeroom, English and Physical education teacher so thats good if I ever need help" Gabriella answered

"Boys teaching girls Physical education classes, that is out of order, when I was in school men taught boys and women taught girls" Sergio said stating his point

"Schools have changed since then dad and anyway I don't like Physical Education you know for a fact I am not good at sports, and Troy said he has excused me from it now due to my condition" Gabriella said gesturing to her stomach which wasn't really gaining anything in size yet

"I still can't believe a boy would rape my sweet daughter, just wait until your mother hears about this" Sergio said as he took both plates over to the dishwasher

"Where is mom?" Gabriella asked noticing her mom was not here (she only just noticed she wasn't as close to her)

"Your mom had extra business meetings to attend too as she is higher up that me, then she has to fly out to New York she will be home by next Saturday' Sergio smiled bringing his daughter into a tight hug and adding 'I missed you sweetheart"

"I missed you too daddy" Gabriella smiled before sitting down on the sofa opposite the television

Gabriella and her dad just spent the evening watching movies and old television shows and just talking about school and how his business trip went in Troy and Jazmin's house it was the complete opposite.

"Come on Jaz why are you so sad?" Troy asked

"Your boring Troy, it was so much fun with Briella here and now it is so boring" Jazmin said as she lounged on the sofa while a music channel was playing on television

"I think Gabi would argue that I'm boring, boring would be me making you go do your English homework that I haven't even set yet" Troy said

"What is it?" Jazmin asked

"Reading pages 90 - 108 in your English books and answering the questions and then you have to write a creative piece of work, on the following three, a past holiday, a holiday you would love to have or a your favourite time of year" Troy said reading out of his planning diary

"I'll do that when everyone gets it, can't we do something fun like play a game or anything" Jazmin asked

"What games do you have Jazmin?" Troy asked giving in to her

"Cluedo, Monopoly and Mousetrap" Jazmin said knowing the 3 games she owned that actually had all the pieces

"Go and get Monopoly because we need three players to play Cluedo, and I hate putting together mousetrap" Troy said as she packed away his folder

"Okay!" Jazmin ran upstairs opening her closet and grabbing the box off the top shelf cursing when a bag fun of receipts fell on top of her

Jazmin picked up one of the receipts it was from toys 'r' us for a transaction costing $259.99 for 12 things one of the things caught her eye Barbie Camper Van, that was her favourite present she got it the last Christmas when her parents were actually alive, she pulled out more and there were multiple receipts from previous years, she suddenly forgot about playing a game and walked downstairs eyes glossed over walking towards Troy.

"Have you seen these?" Jazmin asked holding out the bag full of receipts

"What is it?" Troy asked

Jazmin said nothing and handed him the one with the Barbie Camper Van on, he read the date

1st December 1998 14:33

That was the year before they lost their parents; they lost their parents August 1999, just after Gabriella had turned 6, on the 14th August, Jazmin had already turned six on the 22nd December.

"Where did you find these Jaz?" Troy said tears clouding his vision

"They were on top of my monopoly box" Jazmin replied tears falling freely down her cheeks

"Come on Jaz I don't think we need to bother playing games tonight" Troy said leading his sister to her bedroom before hugging her really tightly wiping away her tears and setting her on the bed, before she whimpered and reached out for him, like she did all the years when she was younger, she found comfort in her brother and he offered his comfort to her

"Come on Jaz you can sleep in my room tonight, we'll have a Lazy day tomorrow just me and you, and maybe Gabriella if you want" Troy said hugging her as they settled on Troy's bed

"I'd like that" Jazmin said before falling asleep on Troy's chest

*Next Morning*

Vanessa opened her eyes that morning to the doorbell ringing and also her phone ringing

She grasped her phone noticing it was 10:23am and Jazmin was calling so she answered it as she headed towards the door.

"Hey Jaz, wait two minutes" Gabriella said as she opened the door

"Delivery for Miss Montez" The delivery man said

"Thank you" Gabriella said grabbing the delivery and bidding the man goodbye, she was shocked by the delivery

"Jazmin, I just got a huge bunch of flowers delivered" Gabriella said

"I think I know who they're off" Jazmin replied down the phone

"There is a card but it just says, you know who these are off, Love you loads" Gabriella replied smiling at Troy's simple message

"It's Troy Briella" Jazmin stated

"I Know Jaz, it's from yesterday, when I asked him I wasn't being serious though, these must of cost a fortune" Gabriella said into the phone

"Actually only $44.99 and especially made for you" Troy said into the phone

"Hii Troy" Gabriella said happily into the phone

"You're happy, again" Troy said smiling

"I just wake up happy" Gabriella said

"Wish I could do that Brie, anyways Jazmin wasn't getting to the point, do you want to come over and have a Lazy Troy Bolton day with me and Jaz?" Troy asked

"Definitely, but I think my dad will want me home in-time for dinner" Gabriella said remembering it was a Sunday

"Well come over about 1 or 2 and we can spend the afternoon before you go home at 8" Troy said looking at the clock

"Okay, that give me enough time to get a shower, bye, I Love You" Gabriella said hanging up after Troy said I love you too

"Who do you love Gabi?" Sergio asked descending the stairs

"Jazmin, in a sister way, she invited me over for a movie day" Gabriella said passing her dad and heading into her adjoining bathroom

"I want you home by 8 which is dinner" Sergio shouted upstairs getting a faint, Okay

Gabriella exited the bathroom an hour later freshly washed she was dressed and her hair was wrapped in a towel that was place on top of her head, she sat down at her dressing table and started adding a light coat of makeup, after that, she let her hair our, which fell down her back as she brushed through it before getting out her hair dryer and drying her hair, thoroughly. Gabriella accessorized her light blue cami and white shorts with a white cardigan and a light blue barrette placed in her hair.

"You look nice Gabi, just for a movie day" Sergio said as Gabriella walked down the stairs transferring over things from her black bag to her white one

"Well I need to get a wear out of these clothes and even though it is a little cold out I am only walking next door" Gabriella said as she zipped up her white bag placing it on her shoulder

"Have fun sweetie" Sergio said kissing his daughter sweetly on the head before Gabriella left out the front door, checking her iPhone for the time with the time 1:45pm showing.

**Well I gotta go, this will probs be my last one before xmas I have gotta go to Wales tomorrow and I won't be back until late, a whole day without my e-mail my Nan and granddad need to get freakin internet in their house believe me ha-ha, oh well hope you liked this and next up is Shennel :D**


	22. Oops I Did It Again!

**(Shennel's Chapter)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! So I know I kept you guys waiting but it was because I was away at my Grandmothers for Christmas. I got what I wanted, except I wanted a blackberry but I got 350 dollars instead -.-' But while I was talking to Charli about it , I got a smart idea…I can use THAT to buy my Blackberry , aha. Yeah, I'm smart (: **

**So what'd you guys get for Christmas? Care to share, Reviews are always available!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 21

"Oh my gosh Gabby I have an awesome idea!" Jazmin said jumping up and down excitedly. Gabriella got out of Troy's arms, not because she wanted to but because her best friend was off dragging her up the stairs.

Troy sat there, so much for a **Lazy with Troy Bolton** day, hold the **with**. He then heard laughing and banging coming from Jazmin's room and him being the protective worried type boyfriend and brother went up the stairs but before he could open the door Jazmin's head popped out, "GET down them stairs Troy. We're fine!" Jazmin said Troy looked at her and then went to go back down the stairs, but then did a double take, but Jazmin was gone…he could've sworn…no…his eyes are fucked that's it.

Sitting back on the couch he put his foot on the coffee table and started changing the channels, eh…nothing good. Soon enough he heard feet shuffling and muffled laughs, "Wait!" He heard Gabriella and just the sound of her voice made him smile. He heard Jazmin groan, "What?" Gabriella cleared her throat, "TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON GET YOUR FEET OFF THE COFFEE TABLE!" She shouted and he was surprised as to how much she really knew him. Jazmin laughed, "Good thinking."

Troy took his feet down and watched as the two girls he loved came from the stairs, he couldn't help but laugh.

Gabriella was decked out in neon yellow, neon green, neon pink and neon orange. In neon yellow tights, with neon green and pink stripped leg warmers and a neon off the shoulder baggy shirt on the shirt it had a peace sign that said, 'whoa' in it. Hippy he's guessing? Her hair was in a high side pony tail at the top of her head with a neon pink headband around it. She smiled.

Jazmin was in the same thing but instead of the shirt she was in the one piece suit gymnasts wear, and it was neon purple, also her leg warmers were neon blue, and her tights were neon orange and her hair was in two high pony tails on top of her head a brown headband around it, she smiled.

Now their faces, Troy couldn't even start on that, Gabriella had bright, **bright **red lipstick on her face and the beauty mark she had on her cheek was deepened, she had orange eyeliner on (where they got that goes beyond Troy), she even had fake blue sparkly eyelashes on, and to finish it off purple blush.

Jazmin was just as worse, light, **light** blue lipstick, orange blush, red eyeliner and purple blush. Oh my -.-'

"What's going on?" Troy said choking on his laughter.

Gabriella looked at Jazmin and nodded her head.

Gabriella opened her mouth,

'_**Ops I did it again,**_

_**I play with your heart,**_

_**Got lost in the game,**_

_**Oh baby, baby.'**_

Doing some faulty dance, Gabriella stood up on the coffee table and started to twirl around and do some disco moves. Jazmin kept singing doing a two-step that she failed miserably at.

'…_**you think, **_

_**I'm an angel sent above.'**_

Gabriella couldn't keep going she burst out laughing,

'_**I made you think,**_

_**I'm in love…'**_

Jazmin kept going.

Troy shook his head, "JAZ, YOU CAN'T SING!"

Jazmin stopped abruptly her mouth wide in the shape of an 'O' her hand on her heart, "Well…excuse you!" Jazmin huffed and walked up the stairs to change mumbling on the way, "Some people just don't appreciate talent now a day."

Troy laughed and looked at Gabriella, "Hey," she smiled sweetly.

He smiled, "Hey."

"Did 'ja like it?" She smiled.

He nodded, "I loved it!"

She smiled and sat in his lap, "I knew you would."

He kissed her nose, which made her frown.

"What?"

"My lips are right here, my nose doesn't love you."

He shook his head, "Nope, not kissing you till you take that nasty goop off your face."

Gabriella frowned and stood up, "Well I think I look quite gorgeous!"

He smiled, "When do you not?"

Gabriella stomped off, "Apparently, now!"

But before he could reply the door was being slammed to Jazmin's room, he shook his head and mumbled, 'girls.'

…

"Troy you are so impossible!" Jazmin groaned.

"Yeah, well you don't learn."

Jazmin went up to Gabriella angrily, "Please tell my dense brother that he's being too annoying and it's getting well…annoying!"

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Tell Jazzy here that she's being such a baby."

Gabriella looked between the two people she loved with life, "Well…"

They both gave her that 'Bolton look'. Gabriella sighed, "Okay, well Jazmin you are over reacting you're 18 you can move out and do whatever you want soon…" Gabriella trailed making Troy give Jazmin a 'In-your-face' look and stick his tongue out at her.

"You're in no position Troy," Gabriella pointed her finger at Troy, having Jazmin stick her tongue out.

"You can't be making every guy Jazmin is interested in, scared because you don't like them. You will eventually end up not liking one of Jazmin's boyfriends but if they like each other why should you interfere, did Jaz interfere with us? No."

"But…Gabby!" Jazmin and Troy voiced together, for different reasons.

"No. I'm tired of you two bickering. You're siblings you have all right too. But come on! Over the littlest things?"

Troy wondered if it were here hormones talking or actually her…

"Brie, sorry. We'll try to get along for your sake alright?" Jazmin apologized sincerely.

Gabriella knew she was being dramatic, but she couldn't help it her name emotions were out of whack and right now she wanted to rip Troy's shirt off but she was going to control herself…

But then Troy went into the kitchen and brought in chips, pizza, and a bunch of Candies…they settled on the couch an started to watch movies.

During the movie Jazmin was laying on the floor pillows and blankets below her and Troy and Gabriella on the couch, Gabriella couldn't take it she wanted Troy.

Taking an ice that was in her now empty cup, Troy looked at her oddly but gulped when he saw how she as treating the cube. Licking it slowly yet sexily, and then rubbing it on the chest that was exposed, Gabriella for a pregnant lady still knew how to tease.

She sucked on the ice and then bit it swallowing it whole.

Troy looked away, that was until she picked up a liquorish, this time Gabriella was staring at Troy as she sucked on the red object, Troy didn't need anymore hints…

"Jaz, Gabby and I are going upstairs! She'll be down when she has to leave!"

Jazmin didn't have time to reply due to the fact he was already up the stairs with a giggling Gabriella in his arms and then a door slammed.

Jazmin shook her head and continued to watch the movie, 'Hot Tub Time Machine' then she mumbled…

"Kids…"

**So there it is!**

**Lool chapter 21, I thought the teasing part was funny…I don't know. **

**I think Kelly is doing it next, because Charli said she was going to start updating the 22nd of December and as you can all tell it is now the 29th!**

**Review, please?**

**-ShennelG.**


	23. I Will

**Shouldn't Be 22**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

**CHECK OUT MY POLL IT INVOLVES YOU GUYS CHECK IT OUT!**

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting but I am honoured to write the first chapter of 2011, and I apologise about Kelly not writing anything yet, but she has exams to study for.**

**How was everyone's new year? 2010 ended on a sad not let's hope Zanessa make my 2011 amazing and give me a highlight.**

All Jazmin could here was giggling coming from the upstairs bedroom, and she was afraid to check it out, and she cursed when the doorbell rang knowing she would have to check it out but she smiled when the giggling stopped and a decently dressed Gabriella opened the door to her dad with two bags in his hands, one being her school bag.

"Hi Dad, do you want me home?" Gabriella asked

"Ask Troy if you can stay here for another month" Sergio said spotting Troy at the top of the stairs clad in shorts and a muscle shirt

"Umm, Troy please can I stay here for... A MONTH?... Dad where are you going for a whole month?" Gabriella asking spinning around to face her father

"Business calls, I was coming to get you when I got a call I even tried to postpone it but they need me as soon as, me and your mom are the best investigators on the job so when they need us, they need us, I'll be home before you know it sweetie, now ask Troy nicely" Sergio said kissing his daughters forehead

"Troy, may I please stay here for a month?" Gabriella asked looking at him with the Montez look that she literally made and she knows he can't resist it, but she knew he would say yes anyway

"Sure, you're always welcome here" Troy said smiling at Sergio

"Thank You Troy, take care of my daughter" Sergio said as he turned to walk away

"She's in good hands Sergio don't worry" Troy said kissing Gabriella discreetly on the head as she hugged into his side out of her father's view

Sergio turned around and walked into the door way, "I almost forgot Gabi your school bag and some clothes, you can always get mo—" Sergio paused spotting Troy and Gabriella hugging tightly, Jazmin had disappeared and Troy's eyes immediately went wide, but Gabriella thought quick and started fake crying

"Troy, why does my father always have to go away, I miss him already, I miss my mom too" Gabriella fake cried into Troy's chest which he was surprised she could actually make tears

"Briella it's only a month, I'll be home soon" Sergio said trying to comfort his daughter

"Sergio, Go, she'll calm down quicker if you go" Troy said as he held Gabriella tight to him as he could feel her smiling into his shirt because she knew that her Dad had fell for it

"Okay, I love you Gabi" Sergio said before leaving the house and driving towards the airport

"It's Clear Jaz" Troy called out knowing the one reason Jazmin disappeared which was, she would burst out laughing

"Thanks Troy" Jazmin said hugging her now vacant brother

"Well then Jaz, your fun evenings happen again" Troy said remembering their talks

"Really? You're staying?" Jazmin said facing Gabriella

"Well..." Gabriella said pointing to the bags at the door

"Are You Serious?" Jazmin asked

"As Serious as I ever can be" Gabriella said as she hugged Jazmin tightly

"Yay!" Jazmin said dragging Gabriella upstairs

"Careful girls" Troy shouted up

20 minutes later Gabriella descended the stairs now dressed in her pyjamas, and with her stuffed elephant, she walked over to the couch and lay down on it her feet in Troy's lap as he watched the news.

"What's up Brie?" Troy asked as he saw her looking tired and worn out for it only being 7pm that was odd

"my feet ache, my back is sore, and I am gonna be fat" Gabriella said breaking down crying into her stuffed elephant, but in no time was wrapped tightly into Troy's arms crying into his t-shirt

"Brie, you're not gonna be fat, you're gonna be beautiful, even if it is Alex's baby" Troy said

"You think I will still be beautiful even when I am the size of a mountain, or a house?" Gabriella asked vulnerability taking over

"Briella you look beautiful no matter what, even with the mascara dripping down your cheeks" Troy said stopping both tracks in their path

"Thank you Troy" Gabriella said smiling

"No problem Briella" Troy said kissing her cheek

"I Love You So Damn Much" Gabriella said kissing him forcefully on the lips as he stumbled back

After a good 15 minutes of kissing they broke apart and went back sitting down while Troy rubbed Gabriella's feet to try and ease some of the aching

"Where's Jaz?" Troy asked

"She wanted to take a shower to freshen up" Gabriella said looking at her watch

"She'll be down in approximately 20 minutes" Gabriella said noticing it was 7:10pm and she would definitely be down between 7:25 and 7:30pm

"Oh right, okay well I need to get dinner started?" Troy said as he got up

"What are we having?" Gabriella asked

"Me and you are having Spaghetti, Jazmin is having soup" Troy said as he heard Gabriella' stomach rumble

"No were not, this baby does not agree with Spaghetti, what else do we have?" Gabriella asked getting up

"Umm... Lasagne" Troy said waiting for a noise when he heard none

"Yeah, that's good, sorry" Gabriella said kissing Troy lightly before going back into the living room smiling

"Women" Troy whispered quietly to himself

"Heard that" Gabriella shouted

"How? That is almost impossible" Troy said

"I'm your girlfriend and best friend of like forever, Troy I know you" Gabriella said smiling at his 'Come On' face

"You're impossible Brie" Troy said after setting the timer on the stove and striding his way over to the sofa

"You're a weirdo Troy" Gabriella replied using the same joking tone

"You're Ticklish Brie" Troy said pinning down her arms and tickling her being careful of her stomach

"S-stop T-troy s-stop p-please" Gabriella begged as Troy did stop

"Twank You Twoy" Gabriella said in a babyish voice

"Your cute" Troy said before walking over to the television and turning on the music channel smiling as he heard the instrumental of a song he knew he should sing to Gabriella.

Troy got up on the coffee table with Gabriella's hairbrush in his hands tapping his foot along to the music before he started.

"Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to, I will." Troy sang as Gabriella just smiled up at him noticing the song

"For if I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name" Troy sung grabbing Gabriella up with him as hugging her close

"But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same." Troy said kissing her on the cheek straight after Same

"-e you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart." Troy sing missing most of the first love because he kissed Gabriella but still carried on singing

Jazmin came downstairs wondering what the commotion was and when she spotted Troy standing on the coffee table with a Gabriella next to him and Troy holding the hairbrush in his left hand she immediately turned around and went straight back up the stairs to finish her hair

"And when at last I find you  
Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me  
Oh, you know, I will  
I will." Troy finished singing he stepped off the coffee table and helped Gabriella down just at the stove timer went off for him to know to put the vegetables on the stove.

Troy walked into the kitchen checked on the Lasagne and set it for 20 more minutes and started on the vegetables, which consisted of Carrots and Green beans

Jazmin descended the stairs, when she thought it was safe, she entered the lounge and Gabriella stated "Told you Troy" and Troy came through glancing at the clock seeing it read 7:30pm and looked at Gabriella with a shocked look, he couldn't believe how much she knew his sister.

"What did you tell him?" Jazmin asked curious as to what Gabriella said

"I just told him that you would be down between 7:25pm and 7:30pm I am surprised you wasn't down at 7:25pm though" Gabriella said

"Well I did come down at 7:25pm and I saw you and Troy standing on the coffee table and Troy was singing I will by the Beatles, it was rather disturbing to be truly honest and well I think I am gonna go and tell my brother he can't sing to save his life" Jazmin stated before walking into the kitchen

"Troy..." Jazmin asked as Troy turned around with his face completely white, before he could do anything Jazmin burst out laughing

"Gabi, you have gotta see this" Jazmin shouted and Gabriella walked in a started laughing so much she almost wet herself, standing in the kitchen was Troy on the counter was a cream cake, Troy was leaning over to close the window and he obviously slipped and landed right in the cream cake, his t-shirt was covered in it his face also and even to top of his jeans where which doesn't look to good on a guy, or any person for that matter.

"Who put the cake there?" Troy asked once he cleaned his face

Jazmin slowly raised her hand "Guilty, but c'mon bro it's rather funny" Jazmin stated before the tea towel covered in cream was thrown at her and she ducked and hit Gabriella square in the face

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" Gabriella screamed as Troy walked over to her with a clean tea towel wiping her face off which was now covered in cream and it was in her hair

"I am going to kill both of you, Troy for throwing the god damn tea towel and Jazmin for ducking knowing for a fact I was standing right behind her now you both better get running" Gabriella started as the both took off up the stairs which made it pretty easy for Gabriella as she ascended the stairs told Jazmin she had business to attend to and locked her and Troy in his bedroom.

Before they could get past each other's underwear Jazmin started banging on the door telling Troy the lasagne was ready.

"Shit! I totally forgot about it" Troy said literally throwing on his clothes as Gabriella sat in nothing but her panties as she removed her bra to try and get Troy to stay

"Gabriella as much as I want to stay you need to get dressed, I promise straight after dinner we will finish this okay?" Troy asked kissing her softly on the lips

"Okay!" Gabriella said as Troy gave her breasts a slight squeeze before he left her to get dressed.

**I adore the song used in the chapter and credit goes to The Beatles, I heard it sung my Katilette AKA Mommytard from The Shaytards on YouTube (check them out they are amazing their family is amazing 4 kids  
SonTard – Amazing Dancer  
Princesstard – Sweetest Little Girl  
Babytard – So Sweet  
RockTard – PDeffinP, Pretty Darn Freakin Precious)  
So Check them out.**


	24. Till Death Do Us Part

**(Shennel's Chapter)**

**Okay, so here's chapter 22, yeah I apologize for it not being so long, but I have CPT's and Exams to study for and do. So, I don't have much time. But I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 22

A week had passed by and Gabriella and Troy haven't been any better, besides the fact she was pregnant with another mans baby, and the man was in jail, man Troy could say the least, who rapes someone? And besides the fact that she had morning sickness and that she had the appetite of an elephant, though he'd never tell her that! School was drama-less and Christmas Vacation gave out in a day, so Gabriella and Troy were very content with their lives.

Jazmin on the other hand, started to despise the fact her brother and best friend are dating she hadn't have a date in more then a month all because she was wrapped up into Troy and Gabriella. Yeah, she felt like the third wheel.

"Troy, how much longer are you going to date Gabby?"

Troy looked at Jazmin shocked, "What?"

Jazmin shrugged, "How much longer?"

Troy looked at the bewildered look on Gabriella's face that was coating her sad expression.

"What does she mean?" She choked out.

Troy shook his head and kissed the top of Gabriella's head, "I don't know. Yeah Jaz, what do you mean?"

Jazmin shrugged once more, "Your girlfriends never last long, you know that Gabs. So how much longer, I'm trying to be a good friend and spare Gabs the trouble."

Gabriella and Troy looked at Jazmin like she had two heads, "Jazmin I'm not breaking up with Gabriella. Evidently I love her."

Gabriella smiled, "I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"Mhm, yeah. I believe that just as much as I believe Blonde #3 lasted longer then 5 days and she _wasn't_ using you for your body that –ponderably- people find hot which I don't see you got flab's, but anyways. Yeah you get my point right?"

Troy stood up, "Jazmin Avia! That is no way to talk to your brother about his current relationship that lasted _years_ and that will last _many_ more. That's also no reason to bring up Cynthia, go upstairs to your bedroom!"

"You know, maybe I _was_ trying to be a good friend or maybe I was just feeling left out, but whatever the reason it doesn't matter no more. I hate you Troy Alexander Bolton and I'm really starting to hate you too Gabriella!"

Without another word Jazmin was upstairs into her bedroom, Gabriella sat there tears falling down her face as fast as Niagara Falls.

"Brie, no. Please don't cry, you know Jazmin it's probably her time of the month…"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. Her time is at the end of the month."

Troy sighed feeling bad for his girlfriend, "It's fine she'll come to her senses soon enough."

Gabriella sniffled into Troy's chest.

…

"WHAT?" Gabriella shouted in her cell phone.

"Are you sure?"

…

"You can't be serious?"

…

"Oh m God!"

…

"Alright."

…

"Bye."

"Brie who was that?" Troy asked cautiously.

Gabriella looked over at Troy her face big red and blotchy her eyes puffy and red.

"Troy, my dad…he's been killed and so has my mom."

Troy gasped, "WHAT?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Gabriella croaked breaking down and falling down to the floor, her eyes about to fall out of their sockets due to the heavy tears falling down her face.

Troy knelt down to Gabriella and rubbed her back, "Gabs please, try to listen to reason. Maybe it happened for a reason? Remember, God does everything for a reason."

Gabriella looked up into Troy's eyes.

"My parents died for a reason?"

Troy shook his head, "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say at the moment. I wish I could help but I can't."

Gabriella's body shook as she took in the news, her parents were _dead_, people found out they had a daughter so they are coming after _her_ and she still hasn't told Troy.

"Troy…"

He looked at her, "Hmm?"

"They are looking for me."

"Who?"

"The people that killed my parents, they want to kill me too."

Troy stood up, "Who exactly are _they_?"

"This mafia gang called SanPaun or something."

Troy gasped, "I know them!"

Gabriella stood up, "Excuse me?"

"Well I don't know them. My ancestors do, they were once at war but my families gang is way higher ranked then the Paun's which makes us untouchable, no matter how much they dislike us they can't touch us before for centuries we've been higher ranked and populated, so if they touched us they'd be risking their own lives."

Gabriella arched an eyebrow, "So just wondering, "If I were to…I don't know, become a Bolton?"

Troy looked down at her slowly, "That'd make you untouchable…"

"Who untouchable?" Jazmin said walking down the stairs suddenly.

"My parents died," Gabriella said lamely.

"OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY GABS!" Jazmin said sadly.

She shrugged.

"So what's this untouchable thing?"

Gabriella looked at Troy then back at Jazmin, "The people that killed my parents are out to get me…"

Jazmin gasped.

"So if she gets married to me and becomes a Bolton, that'd make her untouchable…"

"Why?"

"Because, our ancestors were against the gang that's after Gabriella."

Jazmin was about to question further when Troy silenced her, "Me and Gabs are getting married…"

**BAHAHA, there you go.  
How you like it? Drama, drama, drama…not my best chapter, but it's something right?**

**And sorry again .**

**ShennelG-**


	25. Let Me Go Home

_(Charlii's Chapter)_

**Sorry but I am pretty sure I had writers block.**

**Credit To Shennel she literally wrote this whole chap because I had no idea like writers block but as**

**soon as I got this stuff i wrote a bit then I was stuck again so she finished it again for me, she is a complete legend :p**

Shouldn't Be

Jazmin stopped in her tracks, "WHAT?"

"What?" Gabriella said thinking she already knew the answer. Jazmin looked at Gabriella like she had two heads

"What do you mean 'what?'" Gabriella arched an eyebrow, "it's what you said." Jazmin growled at her,

"What do you mean you're getting married to my brother. Yeah, I know people are chasing you but seriously

Gabriella? I found out you guys are dating just a while ago then I find out you're going to get married? What next

am I going to find out you guys want babies?"

"Stop being so dramatic," Troy said walking up behind Gabriella.

Jazmin threw her hands up in the air in despair "I am not! Seriously, isn't this a little too much?"

Troy gave her a dispicable look, "What and getting your best friend killed isn't?"

Jazmin sighed, "You know what, fine. Do what yuo need to do, but I DO NOT support this marriage at all...besides you're underage."

Troy turned to Gabriella hearing the quiet sobs escape from her mouth.

"Gabs don't listen to her, yes you are underage but that doesn't matter. We love each other right?" He said.

Gabriella ndoded her head, "I do love you... a lot."

He smiled, "And I love you too. So don't think about what she said, once the people that are looking for you are gone, we can get a divorce and then later in the years get married again properly."

Gabriella smiled, but then frowned, "But Jaz, she doesn't want it."

Troy shook his head, "I'm legal, we don't need her approval."

Gabriella looked down, "But I need approval, I'm underage."

Troy sighed, that's where Jazmin would come in, she'd dress as Gabriella's mother and give approval, but she couldn't because she didn't approve.

"That is a problem isn't it?" Troy said trying to think of a solution.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah...

Shouldn't Be

*a few hours later*

"Troy, talk to Jazmin she won't talk to me" Gabriella said looking over and Troy who was slouched in the recliner staring blindly at a re-run of the New York Knicks play against the LA Lakers

"I am not talking to her, she basically said she doesn't accept us" Troy loudly stated hoping Jazmin would hear

"I DID NOT, I JUST STATED THAT YOUR MOVING PRETTY FAST" Jazmin shouted as she ran down the stairs

"Would you rather me die?" Gabriella asked looking at Jazmin intently

"Explain to me this whole you dying thing" Jazmin said sitting down rather professionally and Gabriella chose Troy's lap rather than the seat next to Jazmin

"Okay then, my parents are I mean were the best investigators on the team, and well these gang people I think the gang is called..." Gabriella got cut off by Troy

"SanPaun and basically because Gabriella is their daughter they are looking for Gabriella now because they basically want to wipe out the entire Montez family" Troy said

"What does that have to do with marrying you?" Jazmin asked

"Our gang is higher rating that SanPaun so all us Bolton's are untouchable by the SanPaun group so if me and Gabriella can get married _legally_ before the SanPaun find Gabriella she will be untouchable and they can't kill her" Troy finished the explanation off for Gabriella

Walking up the stairs to take a much needed nap, he heard quiet sobs coming from the bathroom, now he knew

who's sobs those were, but he wasn't sure if he should go bother her, she needed time on her own, but the guilt

would eat at him if it knew that he didn't go help his girlfriend. So he looked at his bed and to the bathroom door,

choosing the right answer…

"Brie?"

She looked up at him tears streaming down her face, "Troy?"

He sighed and sat beside her, "Hey, hey, why you crying?"

"Troy, my parents are dead!"

He shook his head, "I know. I know."

"Their dead like gone!"

"I know Brie, I know."

"What am I going to do? My dad was supposed to come back in a month, my mom was supposed to come back with him, we were supposed to be in the house next to this one in a month, we were supposed to be happy all over again!"

Troy just rubbed her back and let her let it all out.

"What am I going to do?"

Troy kissed her forehead, "We are here for you Brie. Don't worry, you can stay here, you can live here."

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I can't. Knowing my house, our house, my parents' house is just next door…I can't do that."

Troy was about to say something when Gabriella interrupted him, gasping for air she stood up off the toilet she was sitting on, "I HAVE TO GO!"

Troy stood up abruptly, "What?"

"I have to go Troy! I have to go!"

"What are you talking about Brie?"

"I HAVE TO GO, I NEED TO GO!" She said running to the bathroom door.

Troy blocked her exit, "What are you talking about Brie? Tell me. Go where?"

Gabriella broke down on Troy's chest, pounding on it till he gave in, "Let me go Troy!"

He held onto her wrists so she didn't punch him anymore, Gabriella started to hyperventilate.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" She started screaming on the top of her lungs.

Troy sighed and kissed her shutting her up for a few seconds.

"Let me go Troy!"

He shook his head and held her tightly in a much needed embrace, "I love you."

Gabriella broke down and started to sob once more, "I know."

"I'm here for you."

"I know."

"I'd do anything for you."

Troy pulled away from the embrace, "What?"

"Troy, I need to. Let me do this one thing please, I promise I'll come back."

"When?"

"Let me go back to my house…for a couple days."

"I don't know, give me 3 days? I need to get over my parents, I need to say my goodbyes, please Troy."

He looked down at his sad puppy face girlfriend and kissed her sweetly, "Can I come over when I want to?"

"Only one time a day."

His mouth hung wide, "How about I come over one day and never leave?"

She smiled weakly, "No. An hour a visit, 2 hours max."

He sighed, "Fine. But in 3 days, you're coming back."

Gabriella nodded, "I promise."

"I love you," he told her softly.

"I love you too."

He smiled, "Go."

Gabriella smiled and took her school bag and her bag which held her pyjamas and clothes which Troy had washed for her, she ran through the cold October air got into her house, slammed the door shut locked the door ran upstairs to her mom and dad's room jumped on their bed got under the comforter and cried, cried for the loss of her parents.

**Well Guys Shennel Literally Typed Most of this she told me it over MSN and I just want to say Shennel you are a complete and utter legend I love you, I just have a bad case of Writers Block right now**

**Anyways what do you guys think about Gabriella going back to her house?**


	26. Goodbyes are always the hardest part

**(Shennel's Chapter)**

**Alright, everyone I'm sorry about the long wait. My friend had an encounter with a car, he got his leg partially ran over, but he's fine. But he said it kept hurting and him and I are close so I got stressed out for him and I ended up getting **_**Migraine with Aura**_** for 2 days and then I was kept in bed for a couple hours to a day, but I'm here now so HERE I am and I'm happy to say he's !**

Chapter 25

It's been 5 days and Gabriella still hadn't gone back to the Bolton's home. Every day after the 3rd Troy would tell her to come back but she'd just keep asking for an extra day, he'd cave and give in to her, but no not this time…

"Troy please just give me another day!" Gabriella begged her eyes tearing up, her cheeks smeared with mascara.

"Gabriella Ann Montez!" Troy said sternly, "You've been missing school, you haven't talked to me unless it was to beg to stay another day, you haven't spoken to Jazmin since you left and you are isolating yourself from the world, Jazmin and I have given too many excuses to the principal and yes we all know your parents are at loss, but Gabby baby, please. Let us in."

Gabriella looked away ashamed to face him, he's right. She was isolating herself and she may be mourning but she couldn't do this anymore.

"I'm so sorry Troy," she whispered.

Troy lifted her head by her chin, "Gabriella, its fine. I understand that you're hurting and I'm not mad at you for it, I'm just frustrated you rather lock us all out of your life. You need us baby, please don't do this to us anymore."

She nodded, "I'm sorry, I'll come back. Just give me 10 minutes."

Troy kissed her sweetly and nodded, "I'll be back in 10 minutes."

She smiled and watched him walk across the lawn to his house; she closed the door softly and breathed inwardly shakily, this was the last time she had in her home, she was on the phone with relastate agents, she sold her home. She just had to tell Troy this.

Going into her parents' bedroom she fell on the bed and started to sob quietly, "I miss you guys."

But she got no response.

"I know you guys aren't here, I know you guys aren't physically with me right now, but I'll never forget you guys. I know that you'll watch over me, and I'm sorry mammy that you never got to know about my pregnancy but I was going to tell you but dad came home without you so I never got the chance, the baby was a mistake yes, but I still love it. But I'm giving it up for adoption because I want a _real_ family, with me, my baby and…_Troy_; yeah, Troy. I've been dating him guys, I'm sorry that you guys didn't find out and I'm also sorry I kept it for a secret for so long, a year and a couple months to be exact. But I don't regret it, I love him and he loves me. He's been taking care of me for the past years when you guys left, so when we get married you'll see, I didn't make a mistake. I love you dad and mom."

Sighing inwardly Gabriella stood up feeling like the world was taken off her shoulders, "And I just want to let you know, SanPaun is coming after me…but I and _Troy_ found a way to stop them from harming me…I'm going to marry him. His ancestors were apart of a higher ranked mafia which made them untouchable the Bolton's are untouchable, so if I marry him I become a Bolton which makes me untouchable. I know you guys will not like the idea at all, I'm only 17, but would you rather me safe or dead? You guys know Troy, and you guys also know he's an amazing guy, I honestly –If I was in your position…being a parent- wouldn't trust anyone else other then Troy. He's an amazing guy."

Gabriella wiped her face, "I love you."

Turning around she walked out the bedroom in time when she heard the front door being knocked on and she opened the door to find Troy standing there.

"You ready?"

She nodded, "I'm ready."

Troy smiled embraced her, "You're a strong girl Brie."

She smiled, "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

She looked back at her house as they walked next door, "Goodbye's are always the hardest part."

**Okay, I know. It's short. But I thought that was the PERFECT ending. :)  
Review?**

**ShennelG.**


	27. Your My Princess

(Charlii's Chapter)

Shouldn't Be 26

**Heyy Guys, so umm, yeah this is my chapter now none of it is Shennel, since I wrote a little bit of my last one so yeah hope you guys like it and sorry if it isn't up to standards cause I am kinda tired after getting up early and stuff, WHY did I wake up at 7:30am on a Saturday I am not happy, stupid Walk-In Centre. Anyways Guys, Read and Review :p  
My computer finds it rather funny to restart every night and loose my un-saved data, so this is out late as a result of my computer **

After Gabriella had finally left her house after being almost dragged by Troy, she knew she had to leave but her fell would not allow her to move so Troy had to carry her, with her screaming, scratching a flaying her legs around she finally wore herself out and fell asleep in Troy's arms, Troy set her in his double bed and went to leave until a quiet, timid voice called out.

"Don't Leave Me" Gabriella said in a barely audible voice that Troy almost missed it

"I Won't Leave You, I need to talk to Jazmin though" Troy said still by the door

Gabriella sat up wordless held her arms up to him like a little child asking to be held he picked her up and she instantly hugged him and suddenly the tears came fast and forceful, like a waterfall that showed no signs of stopping soon, Troy sat on the top step with her rocking her and rubbing her back

"Brie-Brie you need to stop crying I understand it has only just hit you the news, but Brie you can't keep crying" Troy said before regretting that choice of words as Gabriella stood up stumbling on the stairs but regaining her balance without Troy's help

"I haven't seen my mother is over half a year and I never will, she doesn't even know I am pregnant, sure Alex's child but still MY child forget Alex, I miss her loads she was like my best friend, like a sister I never had, my dad I miss him he was the only person I could wrap around my little finger, and now it is ALL gone, some stupid job assignment and they are gone, so don't you dare tell me to stop crying I'll cry all the fuck I want, I am grieving leave me to grieve in peace" Gabriella said before storming up the stairs, the only thing Troy probably like about that is she went to his bed not her own opposite from him

"Woah, Gabriella is angry... What did you do?" Jazmin asked looking at Troy

"Wha... why do you always assume I did something?" Troy asked

"She is pregnant, just lost her parents and well your you so you obviously did something" Jazmin stated as though it was obvious

"I told her to stop crying, before I could apologise she blew up at me so I am giving her time to calm down" Troy said smiling at Jazmin before heading into the Living room and sitting on the sofa turning on the music channels and obliviously scrolling through them settling on MTV Hits and just watching as the beginning to Justin Biebers, One Time come on before he decided to switch over since he did not want Jazmin coming down and rewinding just to see Justin Bieber he switched on halfway between the Michael Jackson ft Akon, Hold my hand video which he rather liked.

Suddenly Troy heard screaming, shouting and smashing and she was instantly up the stairs to see Jazmin laying on the floor a huge deep cut down her cheek, bits of glass around her, and Gabriella's standing there with a bloody piece of glass in her hand

"I didn't mean too" Gabriella said before she ran into her room slammed the door and slid down in before crying her eyes out, Jazmin kept asking questions and in the end Gabriella just flipped on her and launched a piece of glass at her from a recently broken glass she had knocked when trying to slam the door once again

Before Troy could be angry at Gabriella he instantly banged on her door and begged her to come out and help Jazmin since he didn't know one bit of first aid

"Gabriella help Jazmin you know first aid" Troy said banging hardly on her door

"I may know first aid but I have never put it into practice" Gabriella said getting started on checking if Jazmin gave an response as she was no unconscious when she got none, she listened for any breathing for 10 seconds and got none, she instantly freaked and started chest compressions and mouth to mouth at the ratio 30:2 which meant 30 chest compressions with two breaths.

"Troy call an ambulance, tell them what happened to Jazmin and that she is unconscious and not breathing" Gabriella said still doing CPR on her best friend begging for her to utter a breath

Finally Jazmin gave a breath just as Troy came back from calling an ambulance and Gabriella broke out into happy tears, and Jazmin started breathing but was still unconscious, she checked for a response but Jazmin gave none, so Gabriella kept her head tilted back to stop her from swallowing her tongue and was going to put her in the recovery position but instead kept the piece of gauze which she got from the first aid kit wrapped around her hand as she pressed tightly onto the blood seeping through the long deep cut.

As the paramedics arrived and Troy let them in, they were happy to see Jazmin was now breathing and coming around, but that cut on her face was still pretty nasty and with the depth of it she would probably need stitches, so they still loaded her into the ambulance with Troy and Gabriella to come with her even now Troy had forgotten to be angry at Gabriella he just wanted to focus on Jazmin getting better

"Troy, I am truly sorry, I just completely caved" Gabriella uttered while they were in the waiting room

"Look... Gabriella I'll deal with you after I can focus on Jazmin getting better, you may be my girlfriend right now but Jazmin is my little sister I've got to look after her" Troy said getting up to clear his head as Gabriella slumped down in her chair with her head hanging and she let the tears fall

Gabriella didn't know how long she had been crying she didn't really care but her coat which was resting on her lap had acquired a rather large damp patch from her tears which hadn't subsided yet, she had truly messed up, she didn't mean to physically hurt Jazmin, but now with that she had most probably lost a boyfriend as well as a best friend, a place to stay and also her life, the SanPaun gang will be after her as soon as they can get all the facts they need on her, this made her cry even harder.

"Gabriella!" Troy said as he came back she lifted her head and his heart broke he may of been angry at her but seeing her eyes all red and puffy and her cheeks tear stained with tears still running down her cheeks following the same line as the previous

"I am angry at you but for now come here" Troy said bringing her into his arms but she protested all she could

"No Troy, I should just leave, let the SanPaun group kill me, I injured your sister I hurt my best friend why would you want to spare my life, when she could of lost hers, I have lost my boyfriend, my best friend, my home and most likely my life so just leave me Troy leave me to get killed" Gabriella said tears falling down her face still

"Gabriella, Jazmin wasn't going to die it's just a cut she is getting it stitched then we can go home, I will still marry you, Gabriella you don't need to die, but as soon as the SanPaun gang find out your untouchable they'll never come after you again" Troy said hugging her tightly and rubbing her back as she calmed

"You're a good guy Troy, you don't deserve to be with me, I don't deserve to be associated with you either" Gabriella said as her head rested on his chest hearing his heart beat in a steady rhythm sending her into an almost sleep until a noise brought her out

"Let's Go Home" Jazmin said as she came out a dressing over the side of her face to keep her stitches covered

"Jazmin, I am so sorry, do you forgive me?" Gabriella asked Jazmin looking truthfully and forgiving fully into her eyes

"yeah your forgiven I was being to hard on you asking all those question they were inappropriate especially since your parents have just recently died I apologise " Jazmin said looking at Gabriella smiling as Gabriella hugged Jazmin as Jazmin gasped

"Oh My" Jazmin stated

"What?" Gabriella asked

"You have a bump I felt it when you hugged me oh my Gabi it's so surreal" Jazmin said feeling Gabriella's stomach its only small but its there

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked knowing herself that Jazmin wouldn't lie

"Yes Gab I am serious, Troy come and feel this" Jazmin shouted as Troy was ahead

"What Jaz?" Troy asked as he got closer to the girls

"Feel Gabriella's baby bump" Jazmin said excitedly

"Okay, sure" Troy said holding his hands just above Gabriella's stomach and as he touched her stomach, Gabriella felt butterflies erupt in her stomach, a smile grew on his face, just like it was his child like he was a soon to be proud father feeling his son or daughter move in his wife's stomach but none of that was true, he wasn't going to be a father, Gabriella wasn't his wife and the child wasn't his but still that smile stayed there as he felt the small bump he loved already.

"Wow that's amazing, I cannot wait to marry you, come on I have an idea, we can go ring shopping you can show me the ring you want and we can get married as soon as" Troy said starting the car and heading towards the mall

"Troy I just want a simple ring, if you insist on going through the engagement ring process, I don't even want a wedding can't we just go to Vegas and elope?" Gabriella asked

"You not legal enough to elope yet Brie I wish you were but if Jazmin would give her consent as she was your mother then you'd be able to get married in a simple bridal house with no witnesses except Jazmin and the vicar" Troy replied eyeing Jazmin

"Fine, then I'll do it but only for your life Gab" Jazmin replied side hugging Gabriella

"Thank You Jaz" Gabriella said hugging her properly as they arrived at the Mall and went straight into the most expensive jewellers there, Gabriella picked out two she liked, one was named Princess engagement ring and one was just a simple one she decided to go for the Princess One as it was cheaper not by much though (both links I profile)

"That's a perfect pick Gabriella, you're my princess" Troy said kissing her forehead lovingly

**Cute ending to this Chapter? Yeah :p**

**Sooo what do you guys think, Gabriella has a bump O.o I had to add it in there I am excited sooo is troy hiding his madness from Gabriella or has he truly lost it, Jazmin has thoroughly forgived Gabriella, or has she, the question that sent Gabriella over the edge was.  
"Are you gonna get everything in your parents will?"**

**So yeah they were all question related to her parents recent death which send Gabriella into a violent killing spree.**


	28. IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT SHENNEL AND THIS

***Important news regarding the story and Shennel.**

Hi, this is Shennel's older sister. Shennel will not be writing anymore due to the fact she is in the hospital. Now this is no joke, when she gets out…if she gets out yes she'll be writing again, after a couple days. But she was found unconscious in her bedroom a couple days ago, and she is now in a state of a coma. The doctors and nurses don't know what caused this to happen, but when they do they will inform us. It is Shennel's decision if she wants to inform you all on what happened, when she gets out. But for now I came on the website to tell you guys what is happening and why she was MIA for a couple days. Shennel has a paper of the important websites she visits in case of emergency (I guess it worked out in her favor) so I found out that you guys must be important to her. But yeah, that's all for now, we are all worried for her sake, and please don't stop reading her stories just because she is MIA for possibly a week or a month max (The doctors guess because he doesn't think it's a big case. But nothing is certain). Also the next update will most likely be from her, unless it says otherwise.

Thank you,  
Shennel's sister.

This is NO joke and I know Shennel's sister said that but even with Shennel not writing I will not update either since she told me she had a HUGE idea for her chapter (something to look forward too) there will be one more from Kelly then there will be NO more until Shennel is well and truly better, hopefully she will make a speedy recovery, Keep Shennel I your prayers she needs it guys. She is a truly wonderful girl and she will make a speedy recovery don't stop reading because this is a truly horrible thing to happen so please just keep tunes and hopefully Shennel will be back and writing very soon


	29. Important Again

**Shennel Wrote This Is just wanted to inform Our readers**

***Important note regarding Shennel and the story.***

So guess what? I'm **out **of the hospital, yes this is Shennel and I'm very much healthy again. Not sure if my sister told you but I was in a coma and OH MY, it was **so scary**, it was a bright white light the whole time, I don't remember much like I remember seeing a hand in the white light and like murmurs but that's it. Luckily I didn't die, luckily. If you guys want to know what happened I rather you guys PM me, due to the fact I don't want to put out what happened on the story so people can just see it whenever they like.

But yeah, I'm back and very much healthy, though I'm under the watchful eye of my mom due to the fact the doctor told her to watch me in case I start to feel dizzy or drowsy I woke up about 2 days ago and they let me out this afternoon. I hate hospitals who agree with me? If I had the choice I would've been out the day I woke up but no, I had to follow 'procedures' Lool, I think the nurse hates me, Nurse Gertrude or whatever her name was, I gave her hell and she couldn't do anything about it, because I was a sick patient life sucks…for her.

But anyways I'm back, but my mom wants me off the computer and she is keeping me from school for a while, I don't know why she's **so extra**, I'm fine I don't need all this, although I do like the breakfast, dinner and lunch in bed. Lool, but she's out right now picking up my little sister from school so I snuck on the computer, she should be back any minute so I'm going to cut this short by saying;

Give me like a day or so I'll try to sneak on the computer again and everything, and try to upload the chapter, but I believe Kelly still has to go? I haven't seen her update yet. I'm going to talk to Charli about everything.

But I did read the reviews and thanks everyone who was worried about me, it meant a lot! A lot of my friends from school and my boyfriend came and visited me. It was really sweet, I'm really happy to be out of that damned hospital.

P.S- I can't believe I missed Valentine's Day -.-  
Who had a great one?

-ShennelGreen.


	30. Explanation

I think this needs a little explanation, right guys, Shennel has this story on her own account which is MelodyDaseyLover(.)0 since we are co-writers I wanted to inform readers on this account, if you want to tell her anything I can pass it on, OR you can PM her there, still read on my account cause I will have Kelly's updated first as Kelly is my other co-writer and she will share my account to upload her chapters :p

I can pass on all the lovely things you said to Shennel, but I am Charli :p Not Shennel

Sorry For Any Misunderstanding.


	31. Ice Cold Wake Up

**Hey guys, Kelly here so I finally get to have my input in this story. I'm soo excited as I have been doing coursework and exams for school that I haven't had a chance to write. I know it took long but that is because Charli left in a hard place for me to start, also my story got accidentally deleted by me so had to start over. I really hope you enjoy this chapter even though it might be short and rubbish if it is I apologise in advance. **

**Last Chapter:**

"Wow that's amazing, I cannot wait to marry you, come on I have an idea we can go ring shopping you can show me the ring you want and we can get married as soon as." Troy said starting up the car and heading towards the mall.

"Troy I just want a simple ring, if you insist on going through the engagement ring process, I don't even want a wedding can't we just go to Vegas and elope?" Gabriella asked.

"You're not legal enough yet to elope yet Brie I wish you were but if Jazmin would give her consent as she was your mother then you'd be able to get married in a simple bridal house with no witnesses except Jazmin and the Vicar" Troy replied eyeing Jazmin.

"Fine, then I'll do it but only for your life Gab" Jazmin replied side hugging Gabriella.

"Thank you Jaz" Gabriella said hugging her properly as they arrived at the mall and went straight into the most expensive jewellers there, Gabriella picked out two she liked, one was named Princess engagement ring and one was just a simple one she decided to go for the princess One as it was cheaper not by much though.

"That's a perfect pick Gabriella, you're my princess" Troy said kissing her forehead lovingly.

**This Chapter:**

After going to the jewellers, and getting Gabriella her engagement ring, they all went home. They ordered take-out and just relaxed in the family room and watched a movie that was on TV. Gabriella situated herself on Troy's lap and Jazmin got comfortable on the floor beside them. Later that night after watching two different movies Troy realised that Gabriella had fallen asleep on his lap while Jazmin had fallen asleep on the floor. He carried Gabriella upstairs first and put her in his bedroom while he went and got Jazmin and brought her to bed. After checking that all the lights were out and all the doors were locked and secured Troy went up to bed. He got in beside Gabi and she subconsciously snuggled into him while he wound his arms around her slowly expanding belly.

**Next Day**

The next day Gabi awoke at 6:30am and got out of Troy's grip and ran to the en-suite bathroom to be sick. This was the one part that she hated about this pregnancy the morning sickness. Troy heard her being sick and got you to help her. Troy went into the bathroom to see her head hung over the toilet, Troy held her hair up and rubbed her back like the good fiancé he is.

After she was done, she sat back against Troy, with a burning throat and tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." She told Troy weakly with a slightly croaky throat.

"Don't worry Gabi, c'mon lets get you back to bed." Troy lifted Gabi and walked into the bedroom.

Troy laid them down on the bed with Gabriella lying beside him with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She found the sound of his heartbeat very calming along with him rubbing her slightly round belly. Gabi eventually drifted back to sleep, since it was the weekend and there was no school. Troy eventually fell asleep again while subconsciously still rubbing Gabi's belly.

**Few hours later**

At around 10:30am Jazmin came bounding into the room to wake Troy and Gabriella as she was hungry. She slammed the door open and went to wake up Troy. After 10-15 minutes of trying to wake both Troy and Gabriella with no success, she decided to use more extremes.

When they was younger her mom used to wake Troy up with a bucket of ice water, she knows this because she used to hear him scream "THAT IS COLD!" and then he would come out of is room dripping wet .She decided to use it this time hoping it would work, she didn't want to get Gabi wet but she had no choice.

She went into the hallway bathroom and filled the bucket that was in there and slowly walked across the hallway to Troy's room. She spilt a little water and felt it soak through and sock clad feet and shivered due to the coldness. She tip-toed into his room and over to his side of the bed, she hoped both of them forgave her for this. She dumped the bucket of water over both of them.

They both shot up in bed with eyes wide open and screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the HELL was that for?" Troy yelled as he seen Jazmin standing beside the bed looking sheepish while still holding the bucket.

"I was trying to wake you up because I was hungry." She admitted while looking at the floor.

Gabriella was sitting in the bed shivering and decided to go and get herself and Troy a towel to dry off with while he and Jazmin continued to fight. After lifting the towels from the heated rack she walked back, wrapped in a towel and draped the other round Troy's shoulders.

"Jazmin I don… Thanks sweetie." Troy said to Gabi when he realised that she put the towel around him. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his muscular back.

Jazmin smiled "I'll be downstairs waiting on chocolate chip pancakes," she said while skipping out of the room.

20 minutes later Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs both changed and a lot drier, Gabriella's hair was still wet as she decided to let it dry naturally.

They walked into the kitchen holding hands to see Jazmin sitting at the island, and all the ingredients out in front of her smiling.

Troy seen the ingredients and immediately started to make the pancakes while the two girls discussed anything and everything including there plans for the upcoming week.

"Ok, who wants the first batch of pancakes?" Troy asked while dishing them on to a plate.

Jazmin automatically ran over and shouted "MEEEEEEEEEE!" (a/n: I do that as well on pancake Tuesday lol.)

"Ok, how many do you want?" Troy asked her while she stood there grinning like an idiot.

"Hmm," she said beginning to think "I think three will be enough," she finished.

Troy put the three pancakes on a plate and handed it to her "Here you go."

"Yummy." Jazmin said as she sat down and drown her pancakes in syrup before eating them.

Gabi walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist while he continued to make pancakes.

"What's up pretty girl?" He asked in a soothing voice as Gabi is not usually this affection when Jazmin is around.

"Nothing," she replied "I just missed being close to you." She finished.

Troy spun her round to his front and leant down and gave her a sweet but passionate kiss on the lips.

"How many pancakes do you want?" Troy asked while pecking her forehead.

"Three, I need to eat after emptying my stomach this morning." She replied with a smile

"Ok, three for ma lady," he said in a fake British accent which made Gabriella laugh "and three for me." He said in his normal voice.

"Thank you, kind sir." Gabriella replied in her British accent giggling while curtseying.

They both joined Jazmin at the table where she had already put out two glasses of orange juice for herself and Gabi and coffee for Troy. They ate breakfast and made small talk. Jazmin who was finished first excused herself to go take a shower and get changed.

When Troy and Gabi where finished they went into the family room and sat down and started to chat about what they were gonna do that day and when they wanted the weeding to be.

**So there we go next to write is Shennel I think who is feeling a lot better. I'm not sure if this is any good or not, but please review and let me know. Sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the long wait, this is due to computer faults but the next few chapters I do should be out faster.**


	32. Mafioso

**(Shennel's Chapter)**

**Hey guys this is Shennel, I'm happy to say I'm back and thanks for everyone that kept me in their prayers. So sorry for the long wait and here is Chapter 28 of 'Shouldn't Be'!**

Chapter 28

Days have gone by and Troy and Gabriella were extremely happy, they settled on a date for when they would finally marry and they decided on this week Sunday. School wasn't as bad as Gabriella expected it to be, Abby and Crystal were gone now so it was fine. She was looked upon for her bravery with dealing with Crystal and they heard about the fight Abby and her were caught in during periods. So Gabriella was finding school to be a fun place at the moment, it was a Thursday afternoon and Gabriella was chilling at Troy and Jasmine's house, she was permanently living there now, she sold her parents' house on Monday which was a very hard thing for her to do, she broke down 3 times that day, the hard fact that her parents were dead hit her hard again, but Troy and Jasmine reassured her that they were there for her and they had her back whenever she needed it…

"I'm so bored!"

Troy chuckled at his sister, "So go do something?"

Jasmine groaned, "Like what?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but I have to go soon…" he trailed looking over at Gabriella.

Gabriella sat up on the couch she was lounging on, "What why?"

Troy sighed, "All the teachers at East High have an afterschool meeting in 30 minutes and then we're going to dinner. I'll be back at 8 though, don't worry."

Gabriella frowned, "I'm going to miss you."

Troy smiled and kissed her frown, "I already miss you."

"But you haven't left yet!" Gabriella reminded him with a pointed finger.

"I know, but you're all the way over there on that side of the couch and I'm over here, that's how bad I can't take being away from you."

Gabriella blushed and scrunched up her nose cutely, "You're so weird."

"And you're _both_ so corny!" Jasmine broke up the love fest on her own terms.

"Hey Jazz, after that _Ice Cold Wake Up_ a couple days ago you owe us so we can be as corny as we please!" Troy said kissing Gabriella's cheek.

Gabriella giggled, "Exactly."

Jasmine sighed and shook her head, "I'll be in my room!"

Gabriella giggled again and waved to her friend, "I'll be up when Troy leaves."

Jasmine mumbled a couple incoherent words under her breath, "Yeah, yeah…"

"So what do you want to do?" Gabriella smiled sweetly.

Troy wiggled his eyebrows at her and winked, "I have an idea," he started to tickle her and then slowly kissed on her neck.

…

"JASMINE!" Gabriella shouted walking up the stairs, looking in all the rooms before she could open Jasmine's room door it was opened and Gabriella was pulled in to be face-to-face with a grinning like mad Jasmine Bolton.

"What's up with you?"

Jasmine looked out the window at the drive-way to check for Troy's car, "Troy's gone?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah why?"

Jasmine smiled, "I think I might have gotten a boyfriend."

Gabriella smiled with her, "Really who?"

"His name; Jordan McKay, he's in your homeroom and our 2nd period."

Gabriella smiled, "Awh Jasmine, I'm so happy for you!"

Jasmine smiled wider, "I haven't been so happy in so long."

Gabriella's eyebrow raised, "Wait…"

"What?"

"What do you mean you _might have gotten_, is he or isn't he your boyfriend?"

Jasmine sighed, "He wants to go out for dinner tonight…but before 8, I don't want Troy to know about this yet, he'll get all 'it's not safe people are after Gabby and they might even go after you blab, bla, blab' I don't need to hear that right now."

Gabriella sighed, "So go! What's stopping you?"

Jasmine looked at her best friend, "People are after you Gabs; I don't want to leave you by yourself."

Gabriella huffed but smiled, "Jasmine Avia Bolton you will go on this date and I'll be fine. Tonight is your night stop worrying I have Troy doing it 24/7 I don't need you doing it to! It's your night enjoy it, and when you come back I want to hear all about it!"

Jasmine smiled, "Thanks Gabs. I really owe you one!"

Gabriella shook her head while keeping her smile, "No you don't…just go get ready it's already 4:30, what time are you guys leaving?"

"He's coming to get me at 5, and we'll be back at 6:30 to 7, promise."

Gabriella smiled, "Well then you better hurry up!"

Jasmine hugged Gabriella and ran into her bathroom to get ready for her date with Jordan. Gabriella sat on Jasmine's bed and waited for her friend to exit the bathroom, Gabriella sighed how was she supposed to live the rest of her life under lock just because people wanted to kill her, what did her parents even do that was so bad? Honestly, she never understood the point in murder; you'll just go down with them.

In the mitts of her thoughts Jasmine exited the bathroom in jeans, a white long sleeved knit sweater a black scarf and black boots, her hair in a neat up-do and make up on light.

"Jazz you look gorgeous!" Gabriella gushed.

Jasmine smiled, "Thanks Gabs. But really if anything goes wrong or you feel I don't know, not safe just call me I promise I'll be back faster then you think!"

Gabriella gave her a weary smile, "I'll be fine!"

Jasmine smiled and then heard a honk outside; she looked out the window and saw Jordan leaning against the car waiting for her. She smiled and hugged Gabriella, "wish me luck!"

Gabriella watched Jasmine go down the stairs and out the door, she was genuinely happy for Jasmine it was about time she got love. She only hoped it was love, if Jordan ever hurt Jasmine Gabriella would see to it his balls were removed.

Sighing she walked into her bedroom…

…

"Hello?" Gabriella answered her phone an hour later, she glanced over at her clock and it read in bright red numbers; 6:10.

"Gabriella Montez?" A mysterious voice said.

"Yes who's asking?"

"This is Adam Everton."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"What is it I can help you with?"

"Would you happen to know a Crystal Seth and Abby Myth?"

Gabriella paused what would he know about them and their current situation? "Yes why?"

"I'll just get right into it, this is about your parents' death caused by the SanPaun; the head leader Steven Ribeiro his son Joseph Ribeiro is associated with Ms. Seth and Ms. Myth, Ms. Seth ordered for Mr. Ribeiro JR. to go after your parents. It seems they (_Ms. Seth and Mr. Ribeiro JR._) were involved with each other romantically. Him being the daddy's boy he is kissed up to Mr. Ribeiro and got him to get his men after your parents…so basically Ms. Seth is behind the whole plot against you, but there is a way you can get out of this mess…"

Gabriella was quiet the whole time…

"Ms. Montez?"

Crystal was so psychopath she wanted her and her parents _dead_! What did Abby have to do with this though?

"Yes?"

"There is a way out of this mess…"

"Which is how?"

"Do you know the Bolton family…apparently this is why Crystal is after you claiming you are romantically involved with a Mr. Troy Bolton?"

"Yes I know them. But I'm not romantically involved with Troy. I've been good friends with him since I was born…"

"Well, their ancestry goes way back and apparently somewhere in their family tree they were apart of the Mafia, their name; TheDauns pronounced as (_The-D-aw-ns_), they were the highest ranked mafia and which ever mafia below dared to mess with them they were killed without second thought. They were untouchable…SanPaun was apart of that list, a lot of their members were killed by TheDauns. So they seek revenge on TheDauns, so once they found out they were talking about Gabriella Montez and once Ms. Seth explained the story they found out you were involved with Mr. Bolton and that you were romantically involved with him they wanted to take you away to hurt him bad, but they didn't know your relationship status if you were married to him which would make you a Bolton and have more of their members die because of the death of a Bolton or if you weren't; they couldn't take the chance, so they took the people dear to you…"

"My parents…" Gabriella trailed; it was all hard to take in.

"Yes, you're parents."

"Why?"

"Ms. Montez, I just explained that to you…"

"I know…but why did she do it? Where is she now?"

"She has a history of mental illness; she is in a Mental Ward right now. She can't touch you, but the thing is…"

"What?"

"SanPaun can _still _touch you. They aren't in custody they can't be put in custody they aren't from around our area so as long as their here they are free to do whatever. So this is where my idea comes to play."

"What's your idea?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"Marry Mr. Troy Bolton, you're 17, find someone to play the role of your mother. Elope, it will be so quick. They'll find you Ms. Montez you can't keep hide for forever."

Gabriella sighed, "Why do you want to help me anyways?"

"Ms. Seth did the same thing to my daughter; Tiffany, Tiffany got the guy Ms. Seth and she both liked and Ms. Seth went crazy, she ended up killing the guy but she wanted to kill Tiffany instead. Ms. Seth was pleaded not guilty for a reason I don't understand so now I want to bring her to justice."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Adam shook his head although he knew Gabriella couldn't see, "Don't worry about it Ms. Montez. Just do what I say, the most time you have is 1 week…elope."

Before Gabriella could reply she heard dial-tone.

What she couldn't believe was that Crystal was behind the whole thing! Before she could drop in her bed she heard Troy open the front door…

"BRIE?"

**There you go my chapter finally. **

**Review please?**

**-ShennelG.**


	33. I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Charli's Chapter**

**This story is ending on Chapter 35 we all have two more except me since I have this one, the reason for this is because we have nowhere to go with it, also no Sequel :( but my last Chapter will be a Epilogue or if you want for each of our last Chapters we could do our own Epilogue just think on that for now**

_XxXx shouldn't be xXxX_

**Shouldn't Be Chapter 29**

What she couldn't believe was that Crystal was behind the whole thing! Before she could drop in her bed she heard Troy open the front door…

"BRIE?"

'_Crap'_ Gabriella thought he was home earlier and Jazmin wasn't home yet

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked

"Is Jazmin up there with you?" Troy asked noticing downstairs empty

"Yeah!" Gabriella shouted down hesitantly as she decided to take a shower

"Liar" Troy shouted bounding upstairs

"Don't come in I'm not decent" Gabriella said

"I've seen it all before" Troy said

"I'm Home" Jazmin shouted obviously not noticing Troy's car outside

"JAZMIN AVIA BOLTON" Troy Shouted

"I'm dead" Jazmin stated taking off her coat shielding her from the cold air

"You're not dead, you're grounded, what did I say about Gabriella being the most Vulnerable right now?" Troy asked

"That she _shouldn't be_ left alone under any circumstances" Jazmin repeated their previous conversation

"Troy! Why are you home already?" Gabriella asked deciding not to take a shower now

"They were going to a seafood restaurant unless you want me in bed all weekend I suggest I don't eat seafood" Troy said laughing

"Well you'll have to scour the cupboards because I am having fish fingers" Gabriella said knowing Jazmin had eaten already

"Fish Fingers are okay, it's the shell fish that isn't the best and looking at the menu I didn't fancy anything" Troy said wrapping an arm each around Gabriella and Jazmin

"Well what do you fancy?" Gabriella asked

"You!" Troy replied kissing her cheek

"That's so cheesy" Gabriella replied kissing him on the lips now

"And my cue to leave" Jazmin said heading through the kitchen way

"Serious stuff now" Gabriella said as he stopped kissing her

"What?" troy asked

"We need to elope" Gabriella explained

"We have had this talk Gabriella" Troy said

"Crystal was behind my parent's death" Gabriella replied simply as Troy's face fell

"What? How?" Troy asked not really wanting to push her

"I got a call from Adam Everton, Crystal has mental health issues, and since the SanPaun gang didn't know if we were married or not because they did not know our relationship status they didn't want to lose more of their men by killing a Bolton so they took the next closest thing which was my parents, we have one week to get married to make me untouchable otherwise they will come and get me since the now know I am not a Bolton Adam suggested we elope" Gabriella said looking at him intently

"Well I'll book the flights to Vegas, you go explain to Jazmin" Troy said picking his laptop off the coffee table

Gabriella headed upstairs to Jazmin's room and walked in to find Jazmin just sitting on her bed on her laptop looking at a video on YouTube.

"What cha watchin?" Gabriella asked

"Just some video Jordan sent me nothing interesting" Jazmin replied in a bored tone

"We're going to Vegas" Gabriella replied as Jazmin sat up turning around to fully face her

"Wha-...Why?" Jazmin asked

"Me and Troy have got to elope, otherwise I die" Gabriella replied as though it was nothing

"Your engaged, I thought you wanted the big white wedding" Jazmin said simply

"I do, but the SanPaun now know I am not a Bolton until I am they are gonna keep coming after me and try to kill me I have one week to officially become a Bolton fastest way is to elope" Gabriella explaining it briefly

"Oh right, uhmm..." Jazmin stated

"Your gonna have to write a letter and sign it as my mother as giving my consent to marry Troy" Gabriella said smiling

"This is all too odd I mean my best friend is marrying my brother bit odd, most best friends don't expect to become sisters in law" Jazmin said

"Think of it as best friends almost like sisters like we are we are like un-biological sisters Jaz, I would rather become you sister in law any day then die" Gabriella said hugging Jazmin tightly in the most friendliest way she could

"I want you to live to Gabi I just find it rather weird, how's your moms signature?" Jazmin asked

"Maria Montez" Gabriella replied as Jazmin nodded and signed the end of her letter it read

To whom it may concern

I give full consent to my daughter Gabriella Marie Montez to marry Troy Alexander Bolton; in your chapel any concerns contact me on 838-532-0937

Yours Faithfully

Maria Montez

"Wow your signature is almost identical" Gabriella said holding it up making sure it was truly Jazmin's writing

"Well whenever your mom used to write my sick notes cause Troy wasn't legally my guardian till he was 18 I picked up a few things no worries though it is for a good cause right? I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind since it is sparing your life" Jazmin said handing her the note

"Yeah, she wouldn't mind anyway, she even said right before her trip that you were like a second daughter so she loved you let's hope she is watching over us three now with my dad too" Gabriella replied looking up not getting any reply not that she expected one

"Right so any idea on what Chapel or when you said a week right?" Jazmin asked

"Yeah and any chapel that will marry us legally and whenever Troy can get the earliest flight out, luckily they won't need to know I am pregnant" Gabriella said resting her hands over her little bump which was only visible now in her tight tank top

"Can you fly when you're pregnant?" Jazmin asked

"I don't know, I think so though, maybe after a certain amount of months you can't" Gabriella said

"Oh... so umm... are you excited to marry Troy?" Jazmin asked making conversation

"Yeah, I love him but can we please change conversation" Gabriella asked still smiling

"Uhmm... Okay well my date was okay, not the best or the worst" Jazmin smiled

"Where did he take you?" Gabriella asked

"His father's diner downtown, because he didn't get his allowance till Friday so he could get a free meal" Jazmin said smiling "still he offered to pay" She finished

"Oh cool so are you official?" Gabriella asked

"He didn't ask me but I mean he kissed me on the cheek, but don't all boys after a date?" Jazmin asked

"Can't help you there me and Troy had our first kiss in his tree house when I was 5 so I don't know, never had another boyfriend except Troy so sorry" Gabriella replied solemnly

"How old was Troy? I mean he must of known what kissing was" Jazmin replied shocked at the news she just found out

"Troy was 12 so yeah he knew what a kiss was, but still I enjoyed it but then again I was five I didn't know any different" Gabriella said

"Was it a lip kiss or cheek?" Jazmin asked

"Both why are you so curious?" Gabriella asked embarrassed now

"I never would of thought my brother had the guts to kiss you" Jazmin replied smiling as she hugged Gabriella again

"Get packing girls we leave tomorrow night after Jazmin has gotten home from school pack enough for four days" Troy shouted up, Troy had taken the week off to look after Gabriella who is now not going to school because Troy is concerned for her well-being as soon as they are married though she can stay at home and do the school work Troy or Jazmin brings home and not care about the SanPaun coming after her cause she will legally be a Bolton

"Great he gives me the shortest amount of time to pack" Jazmin stated as she pulled two suitcases out of her closet

"Jazmin, four days all you need are four different outfits and a pair of pyjamas it's Vegas anything you wear will be fine" Gabriella stated as she left the room only to come back with four outfits fitted on hangers, and also a lovely white maternity dress, that she would wear when she and Troy got married in a Vegas Chapel, it's not the white wedding she begged for but it works for her

*Next Morning*  
***Read mine and bluebell140's new story called I Understand on our new account called Musicallovers2011***

Troy and Gabriella where still asleep in each other's arms cuddling up against each other without knowing it, Jazmin had already drove to school as Troy got her up and decided to climb back in bed with Gabriella, his warm hands rested on her stomach protecting the small life that was in there, it wasn't his child but he would care for it as his own until it was finalised for the adoption home.

Troy and Gabriella awoke to Gabriella's cell ringing flashing up with Jazmin, Gabriella answered and Jazmin started shouting down the other end to get up since it was 11am already and Jazmin knew Troy had not packed yet

Gabriella hung up with a quick goodbye and they both arose from the bed stretching and rubbing their eyes roughly, Troy got out a suitcase while Gabriella settled for a wake-up shower

After Gabriella showered and Troy had packed his essentials he showered then they settled down with a quick lunch as they watched a movie waiting for Jazmin to come home

As they turned the movie off Gabriella switched to the Music channels as the opening to Bruno's Mars' Marry You came on and Troy stood up and starting singing he thought it was applicable for the reason

Troy started singing in tune which surprised Gabriella 

"It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you." Troy sang lifting Gabriella up from her seat

"Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella from her back, resting his hands on her swollen stomach and swayed with her slowly

"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl." Troy carried on singing not noticing Jazmin had walked through the door

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready." Jazmin stood there shocked at Troy and Gabriella dancing weirdly as Troy sand in tune

"Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you." Troy caught Jazmin out the corner of his eye but kept singing and swaying with Gabriella

"Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you." Troy finished as Jazmin switched the Television off walked upstairs grabbing her suitcase, and dragging it down the stairs

"Troy go and get yours and Gabriella's we have half an hour before check-in opens hurry up" Jazmin said acting like his mother

"Jazmin chill, me and Gabriella where just having a bonding moment I mean it applies to the time don't you agree,_ I think I wanna marry you_" Troy sang quietly

"_I think I wanna marry you _too" Gabriella sang back to him

**Bluebell140 will not be updating for a while for personal reasons, she has been having a bad time recently so she is taking a break I'll keep you updated on when she will be back**

**Next Up is Kelly**

**I loved this just because of the song, this song has been on repeat: p I am in complete love with it, I heard it on Glee since the UK is far behind I only saw the wedding one today**

**This story is ending on Chapter 35 and NO Sequel since it is kind of dragging dragging dragging on :p Over Exaggerating.**

**Also Bluebell140 will not be updating for a while for personal reasons, she has been having a bad time recently so she is taking a break I'll keep you updated on when she will be back**

**Like It, Hate It, Review!**


	34. Trip To Vegas

Hey Guys! Kelly here sorry for the long wait I had coursework to do over 's Day weekend and work experience just all caught up with me and overwhelmed me. So now for this chapter and i hope u enjoy it.

Last Chapter:

**As they turned the movie off Gabriella switched to the Music channels as the opening to Bruno's Mars' Marry You came on and Troy stood up and starting singing he thought it was applicable for the reason**

**Troy started singing in tune which surprised Gabriella**

"**It's a beautiful night,We're looking for something dumb to baby,I think I wanna marry you." Troy sang lifting Gabriella up from her seat"Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice?Who cares baby,I think I wanna marry you." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella from her back, resting his hands on her swollen stomach and swayed with her slowly"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,No one will know,Come on cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,Shots of patron,And it's on girl." Troy carried on singing not noticing Jazmin had walked through the door"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;And we'll go, go, go, you're ready, like I'm ready." Jazmin stood there shocked at Troy and Gabriella dancing weirdly as Troy sand in tune"Cause it's a beautiful night,We're looking for something dumb to baby,I think I wanna marry you." Troy caught Jazmin out the corner of his eye but kept singing and swaying with Gabriella"Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice?Who cares baby,I think I wanna marry you." Troy finished as Jazmin switched the Television off walked upstairs grabbing her suitcase, and dragging it down the stairs**

"**Troy go and get yours and Gabriella's we have half an hour before check-in opens hurry up" Jazmin said acting like his mother**

"**Jazmin chill, me and Gabriella where just having a bonding moment I mean it applies to the time don't you agree,**_** I think I wanna marry you**_**" Troy sang quietly.**

"_**I think I wanna marry you **_**too" Gabriella sang back to him.**

**This Chapter:**

**1 Hour Later At the Airport:**

Troy, Gabi and Jazmin where all at the airport sitting in one of the restaurants in the waiting area. They had checked in around 15-20 minutes ago and where seated near the front of the plane and all three seats together. They were getting something to eat in the restuarant in the airport since they were going to be on a plane for between 9 and a half and 10 hours. They decided to get something to eat now and then bring snacks with them to eat on the plane.

After getting something to eat they decided to get some snacks from one of the many shops as they would have a long ride and with Gabriella being pregnant she would need to have something to eat in the next few hours. After they had gotten there snacks and checked the boarding times they seen that they had 15 minutes left before the gate opened.

They went and sat at the gate since there was only 15 minutes until boarding. They would be in the first group of passengers on the plane due to them checking in early and getting seats near the front of the plane. They just talked for the next 15 minutes. Gabi was sitting on Troy's lap with her head on his shoulder and his hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it. Jaz was sitting next to them joining in the conversation when she was aksed a question.

They heard there flight being called and after waiting for 5 minutes in line they were boarded and in their seats. They were only 5 rows from the front of the plane so they were on quiet quicklu and will be off quite quickly as well. Once everyone was seated on the plane the pilot told them to relax, and that they would be arriving late in the night.

After the plane was in the sky and the seatbelt sign was turned off and electronic use was permitted. Jazmin plugged in her earphones and laid her head back while listening to her music, and Troy put up his arm rest so that Gabi could lie her head on his shoulder and get some sleep.

After 5 hours on the plane they were half way to Vegas. Troy had fallen asleep with his head back against the seat and Jazmin had reclined her seat back and was curled up sleeping. Gabi was starting to stir as she was a little peckish. She woke up and stretched making sure not to hit Troy or Jazmin who were on either side of her.

She grabbed her carry on bag from underneath her seat and took out her pretzels and peanut butter from the bag. This was her main craving at the minute, although Troy and Jaz thought it was disgusting but she loved it at the minute and so did the baby.

After having a quick snack and getting up to use the bathroom Gabi got back into her seat and positioned her head comfortably on Troy's shoulder and drifted off to sleep again. They three slept for the next 4 and a half hours of the flight with occasional bathroom breaks or in Gabi's case waking up for snacks as well.

Around 15 minutes before they were due to land the three were woken up by the captain on the speaker telling everyone to straighten there seats, put their seatbelts on and turn off any electronic devices as they were coming into land. Gabi squeezed Troy's hand as the plane descended, she loved flying but she always hated this bit of it.

After getting off the plane the three headed towards baggage claim. Although Troy more like half dragged Gabi who was still half asleep and a barely awake Jazmin trudged along behind. They waited 1 hour on their baggage coming through. Since they were the first ones on the plane their baggage was the last to come out.

After they got their bags they all walked outside to get a cab as they were all still a little tired and a little jet-lagged due to the time difference. They got a cab and went to there hotel to get a little shut eye before they got up for the wedding tomorrow.

Troy and Gabi both feel asleep wrapped in each other's arms thinking of the next day when Gabi would officially become Mrs. Troy Bolton.

**There you go guys pretty rubbish in my opinion but I will let you be the judge of that. Next up is Shennel, I hope I didn't leave it in a too hard place lol. This is just really a filler chapter before the wedding. So I hope you like it. I know it is rubbish but Please Review. xx**


	35. The Future Looked Bright

**Okay sorry for the wait , here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 33**

"Do you think we're rushing Jaz?" Gabriella said as she tried to zip up the back of her dress, in less then 2 hours she'd become Mrs. Gabriella Bolton.

"Well obviously you guys are rushing; your life is on the line." Jasmine joked as she zipped up Gabriella's wedding dress.

Gabriella sighed, "I feel like this is the wrong thing to do. I love him Jasmine I really do but I don't think this is right…"

Jasmine smiled reassuringly at her friend, "Gabriella…it's fine. He loves you just as much as you love him. I'm fine with this whole thing and who gives a shit about what anyone else thinks?"

Gabriella smiled at her friends' words, "You're right."

Jasmine giggled, "When am I not?"

Gabriella hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy you're my best friend."

Jasmine smiled, "Same here. Now let's get your makeup on, we have to be at the chapel in an hour."

"We can't even call it a chapel, it's more like…a shack," Gabriella frowned her dream wedding was going to go down the drain.

"Oh Gabriella stop frowning," Jasmine instructed her friend.

"Why?" She cried she was happy she wasn't wearing make up yet.

"Because it gives you frown lines," Jasmine teased her.

Gabriella smiled a little bit and looked at her reflection, "Jaz my dream wedding…it's slipping between my fingers…I'm 17, I shouldn't be getting married so soon."

Jasmine sighed, "Gabs really, Troy loves you and he'd be damned if you said no to him at thee alter. Don't do this, he loves you Gabs."

Gabriella sat up straight and inhaled, "I know. I love him too, any wedding I'm having and he's the groom should be considered my dream wedding. Gosh Jaz I'm so selfish!"

Jasmine patted her friends' back, "No Gabs, you're just confused. Come on let's get you all dolled up."

Gabriella giggled and wiped her tears, "Alright."

An hour and a half of goofing off and putting make-up on Gabriella's phone rings, "Hello?"

"Gabriella?"

"It's she, who is calling?" Gabriella asked her voice shaky.

"This is Tiffany's dad, I call baring bad news."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked worried tone in her voice.

"The SanPaun, they know…"

"They know what?"

"They know that you aren't a Bolton, they know where you are. Gabriella you have to hurry up and elope their coming as we speak!"

Gabriella bit her lip in horror, "Do they know that we're getting married at the Little White Chapel?"

"They probably do now, I think they might have chipped our phones, Gabriella hurry your life is dependant on it."

Gabriela hung up the phone and looked at Jasmine her face evident of fear, "Jasmine their coming…the SanPaun their coming. Their going to kill me we have to go now!"

Jasmine looked at the clock and nodded her head the wedding would start in thirty minutes. They got in the rental car and drove to the chapel in time to see Troy walking in, Gabriella ran to Troy although it was bad luck, "Gabs…"

Gabriella looked at Troy for dear life, "Their coming, the SanPaun their coming. Tiffany's dad called me…he said they know, they know Troy. I'm going to die!" She said trying not to cry.

Troy held her tightly, "Shh baby, they won't kill you. If they get here it'll be too late we'll be married already."

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Can we get married now?"

Troy nodded his head and walked in the chapel with Jasmine, they did what was rehearsed and Gabriella joined Troy at the front of the church.

"Do you Gabriella Montez take Troy Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The fat sweaty eloping priest asked.

Gabriella nodded frantically, "I do."

"And do you Troy Bolton take Gabriella Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The fat sweaty eloping priest asked.

Troy nodded, "I do."

The priest sighed, "I now…"

"_Ai! Hurry up, the chapel is just down the street!" Fernandez the leader of the SanPaun shouted._

"_Rapido, rapido!" Fernandez ordered and started to curse as he loaded his gun. _

"Pronounce you…"

"_We're almost there, we just need the light to turn Green!" Lopez the gunman said in his deep menacing voice._

_Fernandez growled and shoved his foot down on the peddle making the car run the red light._

"Man and…"

"_Get out the car, it's right there! Get out!" Fernandez shouted in an order he and Lopez got out the car and sprinted the 2 minute walk to the Chapel._

"Wife…"

Just then the doors burst open and gun shots went off.

Gabriella and Troy collapsed to the floor and Jasmine took cover under a church bench.

"Senorita Montez!"

Gabriella let tears fall from her eyes this wasn't happening to her no; not here not now…

"Brie shh, it's okay. It'll be okay."

Gabriella shook her head, "They want me Troy…"

"You're a Bolton now…"

Gabriella sighed shakily and stood up, "Ai!"

The two macho men looked at her, "Come with us."

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm a Bolton now. I'm higher ranked then you and you can't touch me."

"I don't see Senor Bolton anywhere here?"

Troy stood up a good 3 inches taller than both men, "I'm here."

"You two got married?" Lopez asked a scowl on his face.

Gabriella nodded and showed them her ring, "Now go away."

Fernandez cursed in a tight voice angrily he shot his gun and the bullet purposely grazed the side of her arm, Gabriella dropped to her knees in pain, Jasmine automatically ran to her side at seeing the bullet go to her arm and skinning a good piece of skin off with blood gushing from her arm, Troy gasped at the manner and pointed a finger at the two men in front of him.

"For that Lopez and Fernandez you will be sure to lose your life. Maybe not today but I will be sure to it that you will be badly hurt. She is a Bolton and you cannot touch her, how dare you mock the legacy. SanPaun will go down in flames!" Troy promised the two men who started to cower under Troy's words.

"See yourself out of Las Vegas and out of our lives once and for all!" Troy's voice boomed.

The two men turned on their heels and headed out the door in a rush cursing at their actions. The fat sweaty eloping priest watched the scene and called the police.

Gabriella was taken to a hospital 3 blocks away and was put in the emergency room.

"Darling you're going to be fine. Minor wound but it won't kill ya," The lady with a Vegas accent told her. She had bright pink lip-stick and bright blue eye shadow her hair red and blonde at parts. If out of the doctors uniform Gabriella would mistake her for a prostitute.

"Thanks," Gabriella said clutching her arm.

"Aren't ya a little too young to be getting hitched?" The lady said popping her bubblegum. Gabriella flinched at the harsh popping noise, Gabriella shrugged.

"You can't put a number on age."

The lady chuckled hoarsely, "I guess so."

Troy walked in, "Brie are you okay?" He asked holding her hand.

The lady looked from between Troy and Gabriella and shook her head, "Make sure ya two know what ya'll are doing."

They looked at her oddly and then watched her walk out the room.

"I'm fine," Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"She said I'll heal easily and it won't kill me and I was lucky it didn't pierce through my arm instead of just grazing it slightly."

Troy smiled and kissed her forehead, "Good."

Gabriella giggled, "I'm happy I'm Mrs. Bolton."

"I'm happy you're my Mrs. Bolton."

Gabriella frowned, "What's going to happen to Lopez and Fernandez?"

Troy smirked, "They have visitors on their jet waiting for them."

"Who?"

"The rest of my family's mafia, their waiting for them and once they get them dead their going to call back with the A-OK saying the job is done."

Gabriella sighed, "Oh."

Suddenly Gabriella's face contorted into a face of pain.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "No."

Troy clutched her hand, "What's wrong?"

"I think I just pissed myself?" Gabriella said looking down.

Troy looked down and saw a puddle underneath her.

"Brie…how long are you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella's eyes widened, "7 and a half months…"

"Do you think you're in labor?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella shook her head, "I can't be…I'm too early."

Troy called the doctors in and they told her she was in labor and the baby had to come out now.

5 hours later Gabriella had given birth to a baby Aiden Elijah _Bolton_. He had brown hair and big blue eyes like Alex had, he looked nothing like Alex though, the eyes an exception although the eyes could be mistaken as Troy's big blue eyes and Gabriella was grateful for that, he weighed in at 7 pounds 3 ounces and they told her for a primi baby he was very much healthy.

"Sergio and Maria would've been proud."

Gabriella smiled at the thought of her parents and nodded, "Same with yours."

Troy's parents were never around so he went on like he never had anyone.

Jasmine saw little baby Aiden and added with a humorous tone, "What a drama filled day."

Gabriella and Troy laughed and they all took in the precious moment.

Only four days later Gabriella was allowed to go back home. So they took the next flight back home and settled in with baby Aiden.

All under the time of two weeks was his nursery up and ready.

He was attached to Troy that no doubt and Gabriella knew that Aiden wouldn't have any problems with thinking Troy was his father when he grew up. Life was good. She was back in school but let out earlier then the regular students due to her condition, her arm was still healing and she had Jasmine to help her when Troy was gone at work. Jasmine was happy being Aiden's aunty and Godmother although it came with a lot of responsibilities she wouldn't trade the job in for anything. The future started looking bright.

**Sorry if you think it's short. It looked longer on the paper I wrote it on. I really struggled on this chapter, please review.**


	36. Epilogue

**Shouldn't Be Epilogue**

**So yes this story is ending since Shennel ended the actual story off perfectly I will try my best to write an Epilogue, Aiden's is now 15 so yeah 15 years later so read and enjoy and Uhmm... Review :D**

_**Previously**_**  
**_He was attached to Troy that no doubt and Gabriella knew that Aiden wouldn't have any problems with thinking Troy was his father when he grew up. Life was good. She was back in school but let out earlier then the regular students due to her condition, her arm was still healing and she had Jasmine to help her when Troy was gone at work. Jasmine was happy being Aiden's aunty and Godmother although it came with a lot of responsibilities she wouldn't trade the job in for anything. The future started looking bright._

**15 Years Later**

Aiden ran around his bedroom searching frantically for his basketball jersey, he threw clothes all over his room before setting his eyes on the jersey he wore every day, he threw it on and messed up his still damp shaggy hair.

"AIDEN" Gabriella called up to him

"Yeah?" he shouted down

"Bring Jessie down, she is in her crib" Gabriella shouted once more

"Okay" Aiden shouted before heading down the landing to his Mom and Dad's room spotting Jessica, more or less known a Jessie, trying to pull herself up on the side of the crib but failing.

Jessica fell once again and let out a frustrated cry, which turned into a giggle spotting Aiden at the doorway.

She held her small pudgy arms up in the air, shaking her head from side to side her short blonde her flying in all directions.

"Hey Jessie shall we go and see Mommy and Daddy?" Aiden asked his youngest sister

Jessica could not talk yet but she did nod her head a few times

"Okay, let me check on Tyler first" Aiden said

Tyler was 7 Years Old, shaggy dark brown almost black hair and dark brown eyes, he was a replica of his mother for colour but his facial features where all Troy, he had recently came down with a really bad case of chicken pox so he is off school while he recovered

Aiden slowly open Tyler's door, spotting him in bed itching his arm hardly

"Tyler, Stop It" Aiden said walking in but keeping Jessica away from Tyler as she hadn't caught Chicken Pox yet, Tyler had caught them at an elder age, Aiden catching them when he was 2

"It's Itchy" Tyler complained

"Ty, it will be but don't itch it, don't itch and it will heal, believe me Ty, I have had the chicken pox twice now, you'll be fine" Aiden said smiling as Tyler slipped his hands under his quilt bringing them out again covered in oven mitts to stop him itching

How about I tell you about my family

There is me Aiden Elijah Bolton, I am 15 and the eldest Bolton, I have shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and my dad's features, I am also a huge basketball fan, I am co-captain on the basketball team while my best friend in Captain.

Then there is Ashley Ella Bolton, she is 12 and the second eldest Bolton, she is an exact replica of dad, everything they look like twins except he is way older and she is a girl, she is a bookworm, very academic and loves to read, but also has a soft spot for basketball once in a while

Then there is Tyler Jake Bolton, he is 7, like I mentioned before Shaggy dark brown almost black hair on dark brown eyes, like mom but facial features like dad, he was academic too but he would rather play soccer than basketball but still played basketball at times

Then Jessica Lilly Bolton she is the youngest at just 7 months old, she was now crawling and a little horror, when she was awake she would try and get it every place that was available, she has short blonde hair and lovely brown eyes same shade as mom's she also had moms facial features and her favourite thing was her foam stuffed soccer ball.

There's my mom at 32 she is a young mom still especially too have four children but still she is a great mother and I love her with all my heart she has shoulder length straight dark brown like black hair and chocolate brown eyes which my dad loves, she is a stay at home mom.

Then my dad at 38 he is the best father ever, he plays basketball with Me, Tyler and Ashley if she wants to play, he also lectures us to do our homework and if we behave badly then he will discipline us, he has shaggy brown hair like me, blue eyes and he owns a big business company

"AIDEN" Mom shouted up once more as I jumped slightly before heading downstairs with Jessica on my hip as she smiled two teeth showing

"You ready for school?" Mom asked us as Aiden smiled nodding his head

"Yeah, am I dropping Ashley off?" Aiden asked his mom

"Yeah, just drop her out front and make sure she gets in safely" Gabriella said smiling as Ashley came to stand next to her brother

"Bye Mom, Dad, Jessie" Aiden Said kissing them all

"Bye Mommy, Daddy and Jessica" Ashley said before heading upstairs to say bye to Tyler

"Have fun at school Aiden and Ashley" Gabriella called out after them before smiling at Troy who now had a gurgling Jessica.

"I Love You, Mr Troy Bolton" Gabriella said kissing him

"and I Love You Too Mrs Gabriella Bolton" Troy said kissing her back

"Okay that was something that I had seen too much off since you guys started dating over 15 years ago" Jazmin said walking through the door 3 year old Toby on her hip

"Your son, gave my son Chicken Pox, I can't have another day off work, so could you please look after him" Jazmin asked Gabriella

"Jazmin, you have been my best friend for years and practically my sister, and now you're my sister in law have been for 15 years and you asking me that? Of Course we can look after Toby" Gabriella said taking Toby of Jazmin who just started to cry. Toby Jacob Bolton was 2 years old and was son to Jazmin Bolton, she was engaged to John Matthews but when he heard she was pregnant he broke it off and moved out of the state, but Jazmin was happy with her single life and her son.

Jazmin sniffled, wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes. "Gabi, you have been my sister…and I couldn't be happier that you are my sister in law."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Jazmin's frame and hugged her gently. "Yes we are like sisters, now wipe away the tears and we'll take care of toby." Jazmin nodded, wiping away her tears and nuzzling Toby's cheek and kissing his forehead. "Thanks again," she said, "Bye Toby, mommy loves you."

The day went by without anything Gabriella set Toby up on the extra bed in Tyler's room covered him in camomile lotion like she did with Toby and set him in a spare pair of Tyler's pyjamas, later Jazmin came to look after, Aiden, Ashley, Tyler and Jessica and also Toby while Gabriella went out on an anniversary dinner.

Troy had planned a romantic meal in a 5 star restaurant called The Joinery, then they were booked into a 5 star hotel in the most expensive suite they had.

"Troy, this hotel room is HUGE" Gabriella exclaimed walking in further, awestruck

"Only the best for you" Troy said kissing her passionately moving them closer and closer to the bed, as Gabriella's leg hit the bed she moved backwards and Troy climbed on top of her moving to her neck nipping and biting finding her sensitive spot

Gabriella moaned into Troy's shoulder before his lips moved back to hers he fingered his way over her pert tits and up to the buttons on her white blouse which she had picked out for this evening due to it being a fancy restaurant

Soon Gabriella was topless and braless her black pants lay in a puddle on the floor and the only thing she had on now was her as Troy would say Sexy black piece of material

Troy however was still fully dressed, as he tried to lower her piece last remaining piece Gabriella stood up

"Hey, No Fair, why do I have to be completely naked, while you get to be fully clothes?" Gabriella asked cocking an eyebrow at him before he smiled and removed his shirt in one swift motion, she smiled he still had that Physique he has back when she married him when she was that young 17 year old, she fingers the hairs growing on his chest before kissing his 6 pack and removing his black dress pants, to reveal black boxers he removed his black socks before climbing back on-top of Gabriella.

"Troy... I need you" Gabriella moaned into after the had been kissing for a while they were not both fully naked

Troy slammed into Gabriella slowly at first before speeding up

"Faster" Gabriella moaned into his shoulder her fingers clawing at his back as he kept himself up on his arms over her

"HARDER" Gabriella screamed as she was coming closer and closer to her orgasm

"Shit" Troy cursed as he knew he was getting closer and closer

"I'm Gonna Cum" Gabriella moaned clawing harder and Troy's back, she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankle around his back so she could live in the ecstasy for a little while longer, she smiled as she also felt him shoot his sperm inside her and she smiled before wiping at her now sweaty forehead

Troy's arms buckled and he collapsed on top of Gabriella, nuzzling her neck with his lips, she giggled at the feeling of his warm breath tickling her skin. "I love you Troy Bolton…" Troy looked up, staring into her brown orbs, "and I love you…Gabriella Bolton." With that he met her lips with his and their tongues intertwined, and their fingers mashed together in each other's hair. They were together in bliss, and wished to stay that way, and who knows maybe they will. Happily ever after, like a fairytale.

After Something That **Shouldn't Be** turned out to be something pretty amazing they had 15 years of an amazing marriage 4 amazing kids 2 of each, which they loved all the same and they also had a nephew Toby Jacob Bolton. Gabriella had managed to keep her best friend and sister, who is no her sister in law and Troy managed to keep his sister who he still teased at times, Toby loved his family he loved spending time with his cousins especially Tyler.

So from something that **Shouldn't Be** something amazing happened Gabriella and Troy fell in love, despite the ages, got married on the price of Gabriella's life and created a perfect family together, so from something that** Shouldn't Be** something amazing happened and that was it.

**That's it =( It's Over I had a great time writing this story with Shaai(.)0(Shennel) and Lovestoread15 (Kelly) it is over I am so sad but I had a great time there with be NO sequel because well it will just drag on so here it is the Epilogue I hope you enjoyed it thank you for the Favourites and Alerts and I hope you keep reading my future stories.**

**Credit to DramaQueen17MrsZacharyEfron for the Jazmin crying part and also the part that starts with Troy's arms buckled so she gets credit for that.**

**So sad it's over? I am anyways as always Like It? Hate It? REVIEW!.**


End file.
